One True Love
by goddesswithascalpel
Summary: AU. "I always wonder what I'm going to do if I ever see her again" -Callie. Arizona completely shunned Callie out of her life. What happens when two longing and broken hearts meet again? Set in younger years.
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV

_Welcome to the planet…..Welcome to existence…._

That song has been blaring through my car speakers for the past minute. I've been driving for 4 hours already on my way to my hometown. It's been a while since I've been home, being in med school and with all the **extra-curricular activity** that goes with it, I really don't have time to go home that often. Fortunately, due to some event in the university, I got the week off.

I was thinking of all the bumming around I'm going to do for the entire week when my phone started ringing.

"Callie!", I heard Addison, my best friend since grade school, yell through the phone.

"What's got your panties in a twist babe?" I said after cringing at her shrill voice.

"Heard from your mom you're arriving tonight. Mark called me bout a party in his friend's house, we should go."

"I'm not so sure about that Addie, I'm kind of tired already, and I still have about 2 hours left til I get there."

"Please Cal, I wanna party with you, and I haven't seen you since forever" Addie begs in her sweet voice.

"Uhm…..we'll see, I'll call you"

"Come on, you can be my date" she begs being all sweet and flirty.

"Alright, alright. You better put out at the end of the night" I say with jest and a slight chuckle in my voice.

"We'll see. Pick me up at 9. See ya. Be careful, and you better not be getting distracted while driving, unless it's me of course". Then she hangs up.

I shake my head and laugh at my best friend. She's been the only constant in my life. We've been best friends since 6th grade and we ended up dating when we were sophomores . I know it's an unspoken rule to not go for your best friend, but I can't help it, she was gorgeous and oh so sweet. I really did love her, but after a while, it seemed that we fit better as best friends. We broke up a year after being together because she kind of cheated on me. She fell for one of our other friends. So, we stopped talking for almost a year, but we just couldn't stay away from each other for long.

It was a funny story the way we made up. We were at least civil with each other at that time, then she approached me in the school hallway to say hi. She caught a wiff of the perfume I've been using for years, then she just collapsed in my arms crying saying she missed that smell, my smell, and that she missed me. Then we became the best of friends again even though I moved away from home for college and now med school.

Lately though, we've been extra flirty with each other. I don't know if we're headed back to being a couple, or we're just having some harmless fun, that is if we can keep it in each other's pants. We were each other's firsts by the way, and man, her looks might get anyone in bed, but her skills will definitely leave you wanting more. We learned everything together, so I guess I could say the same for myself. Probably even better, you know, with all the extra curricular I do to relieve the stress because of med school.

I'm actually excited about spending some time with her. Maybe tonight, we'll finally make our way out of this limbo. I know it's a big big crime to go for her considering our past and how really strong our friendship now is, but it feels nice to be wanted again. Also, Addie being really hot is a big bonus because I've got all my guy and even girl friends green with jealousy. Maybe we'll fall in love again. There's no doubt that I trust her with all my heart. I'm getting old, maybe I need a stable relationship this time, enough with jumping from one bed to another. I may not be in love with her, but I think I can get there. I have to stop being scared and take a shot at being happy again.

I haven't really been happy after **HER, **the one who walked away from me without looking back. The one who ignored me at the time I needed someone the most. The one who left me totally shattered, the one who has made the past 3 years of my life a ghastly wasteland.

I was so stuck in my day dream of the times that used to be that the next thing I noticed is the welcoming arc of my hometown. It's like I'm entering a portal to a place which holds so much of who I used to be. There are just so many memories within the perimeter of this humble town. For a couple of seconds, I felt shame. I'm not proud of the person I turned out to be.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I took the all too familiar way to Addison's house. I decided to go to the party first before going home because I'm pretty sure once I see a bed, I'm going to crash.

I stopped in front of Addison's house and pulled my phone out.

"Hey babe, you're here already?" Addison answered after a couple of rings

"Yeah, I'm out front"

"Alright, I'm coming"

I stepped out of my car and waited for Addison to come out of her house. After a couple of minutes, I see Addison walking out her door looking absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a black short bandage skirt, a low cut gray tank top, and the sexiest blazer known to man. Oh yeah, everyone's gonna be drooling over her tonight; I'm so lucky she chose me to be her date. I had the brightest smile on my face as I watched her walking towards me. She ran the last couple of steps and wrapped her arms around my neck in an instant. I held her closer and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." She whispered to my ear.

"I missed you too." I answer as I pulled back.

"Shall we" I said as I opened the car door for her.

"Aww, so sweet", she said as she kissed my cheek before going in the car.

"Where to milady?", I ask as I drive out.

"To Lexie's."

Uh, oh.


	2. Chapter 2

All the blood drained from my face. Why didn't I ask whose place we were going to in the first place. This can't be happening. I haven't even set foot for an hour In this god forsaken town, then this happens. What are you trying to do to me universe?

"Uhm…Lexie Grey?", I ask hoping it's a different Lexie.

"Yep, Mark's sort of putting the moves on her" Addie says still oblivious of how pale I've turned in the last 30 seconds.

"I think I'm gonna pass Addie, I'll just drop you off there" I say almost stuttering.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks as she puts her hand on my trembling hand.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" I said trying to mask the complete trepidation in my voice.

"I know something's up, you can't fool me, I know you too well even if I hate it sometimes", she says with a soothing tone in her voice.

"Uhm…**SHE **might be there" I say, calming down a bit and not taking my eyes off the road.

"She? You have to be more articulate there babe"

I turn my head to look at her, raise my eyebrows, and give her the you-know-who-the-fuck-I'm-talking-about look.

"Oh… Oh…**SHE"**

She just stares ahead for about a minute and turns back to me.

"You're gonna see her again sooner or later….and I thought you were over her?" Addie asks.

"I know, I know, it's just…. I'm not prepared, I didn't even get to dress up" I say, frustration taking over me.

"Why are you gonna dress up for that witch?" she asks, her voice dripping with hatred for **HER**.

"I'm not trying to win her back, I just want to show her that I'm doing better, that I won the break up." I say, trying so hard to mask the real fear I'm feeling.

I stop in front of Lexie's house, hands still on the steering wheel, staring at my Pokemon bobble head on my dashboard. Maybe Jigglypuff can give me me some answers to what I'm supposed to do. I take a couple of deep breaths and hang my head low as I close my eyes. _Get it together_! I tell myself.

"Look, I know the thought of seeing her again is driving you crazy, I know you don't know what to do, but I got your back. This is the perfect time for you to see her again because I'm with you" she says. "And for the record, you look amazing, even better with me as your arm candy" Addie finishes with a wink and steps out of the car.

The next thing I know, my door is being opened and Addie is dragging me towards the door.

_I swear I'll give up weed for a month just make HER not be here_.

Addie laced her fingers through mine as we make our way to Lexie Grey's house. It's not flirtatious in any way, just a best friend giving me support.

Here goes nothing.

We open the door and immediately greeted by people dancing and getting their freak on near the entrance. It's surprising to see all of these familiar faces. I get a couple of hugs, some "Hey, how've you been" "You look amazing!" and some "I didn't know that you two were back together". There were even some wolf whistles as some of the men who act like children noticed mine and Addie's hands linked.

Mark is nowhere to be seen, as well as Lexie, and Addie and I both know what that means, so we just grabbed a couple of drinks and looked for a place to hang around. The place is packed, so it was hard to find unoccupied sofas, chairs, or tables. Everyone was everywhere, dancing, chatting, grinding, and making out. _God, it's like a frat party over here._ I shouldn't be surprised actually, Lexie Grey is a couple of years younger, so she's still in college.

We found the only vacant chair in one of the corners, so I sat on it and pulled Addie on my lap. It's nothing sensual, just something we grew accustomed to being together everywhere and all. We just sat there, looking around, bobbing our heads to the music, and saying hi to people we know passing by. I try to act it cool, but I'm actually very alert and on a look out for blonde hair that may be in the sea of people in front of me. Addie can sense my anxiety because my knee is unconsciously bouncing against her weight.

"Relax, I got you, and maybe she's not here after all" She said trying to soothe me as she turned her head towards me,.

"Yeah…sorry I'm not much fun right now"

"It's okay babe, I'll go through your shit anytime" She just smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"Come on, Imma cheer you up" Addie said excitedly after a couple of minutes. She jumps off me and pulls me out of my seat.

We walk over to the liquor table and we start taking shots and mixing and trying anything we could get our hands on. After making a concoction out of about 5 different bottles, she hands me a cup and says "Here, try this".

I oblige, and gulp down the unknown substance. Oh god! why did I do that?

"Oh my god, what in the hell did you put in that? Now I wanna throw up" I said making gagging noises and holding my throat.

"Just some Kahlua, Jager, Lime, Tequila, Coke, and that red thingy over there". She says like it's the most normal drink in the world.

"Seriously Addie, that's disgusting" I choke out trying to hold in the tears that are threatening to escape.

"Wuss"

"Hey there" an unknown voice pulled me out of my gagging spree. I bolt up right, trying to save the little dignity I have left.

"Hey" I say, turning red for having caught gagging and almost crying like a baby.

"Uhm, wanna dance?" the gorgeous girl in front of me asked.

"Uhm….I'm kind of with someone", I turn my head to Addison.

"It's ok babe, dance all you want, I'll be the one going home with you tonight anyway", Addison said giving me a wink before walking away.

"I guess it's a yes then", I turn back to the ridiculously good-looking brunette in front of me.

"I'm Polly" she holds out her hand and instead of giving me a hand shake, she pulls me to the dance floor, not really a dance floor, but to the area where everyone else is dancing.

"I'm…"

"Callie Torres, I know who you are" she interrupts me as she puts her arms around my neck.

"Oh really?" I ask, a smug smile creeping on my face.

"Oh yeah, you're kind of a legend in school" she said as she gave me a flirtatious smile.

I take a moment to look this girl up and down. She definitely knows how to dress herself. She's probably a couple of years younger. She has this flawless face, almost like a doll, and a body which definitely looks better out of her gorgeous outfit. There's something about her look that screams exotic, and I like it.

"Yeah? Is it because of my amazing academic record? My well known athleticism? The way I own the stage when I sing? Or my awesome leadership skills?" I ask as I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer. If this girl knows how much of a rockstar I was back then, then I have all the right to be cocky.

"All of the above…but what intrigued me the most is the word around about your special skills"

"Special skills huh?" I grin mischievously, knowing too well what this gorgeous woman is talking about. With having Addison as a girlfriend for a year, and having other women fall over me for the latter years of high school, word about my talents in bed got out.

"Yep, maybe you can show me" she whispers huskily as she got dangerously closer.

"I'm kind of tired actually, I've been driving for 6 hours before I got here" I say, trying to play hard to get.

She leans in, and takes a swipe at my ear before whispering "I'll make it worth your while".

At that moment, I felt a shiver run down from my head to toe and back. It felt like one of those dreams where you can see and hear everything around you, but you can't move or scream. The girl in my arms got closer, and I felt something tickling my neck. It could be a bug that crawled up there, or probably the lips of the girl I'm dancing with, but I never bothered to check cause when I looked up from my dance partner, I saw blue eyes staring at me from across the room.

It's her.

AN: This is my first fic, so I would love some feedback so I can improve my work.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Things will start to get intense. Hope you like this chapter.

"Hey, are you ok?", a voice snaps me out of my stupor. I break my gaze with those blue eyes and I look down and I see concerned brown eyes looking at me.

"Uhm, yeah, ….uhm….I just need to get some air" I stammer.

"You want to go for a walk? I can …."

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I just released myself from her hold and walked my way out of the common area. If I didn't leave, I would have hyperventilated and broke down in front of all those people.

I walk around the house not knowing where to go, I started pounding on doors, and opening the unlocked ones, trying so desperately to get a retreat from the hell I just left downstairs. I was so out of my mind that I probably didn't notice the one couple I walked in on, hell I wouldn't have noticed if I walked in on pigs watching Jackass.

I found a deserted room, with a balcony looking out the backyard. Perfect, I need air. I need to breathe.

I stumble my way through the glass doors, and once I'm out in the open, I took a much needed big breath of fresh air. I just stare at the dark clouds looming in front of me. Nothing in mind aside from those ever so familiar blue eyes staring back at me. I never thought I'd live to see those again. I pull out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket, and light one. Every drag seems to slow my racing heart.

I just spent the next hours up there in the balcony, thankful that no one else has gone in, or probably some took a look but found it occupied. I'm halfway through my pack when I hear footsteps getting closer. I just ignore it, hoping that when they realize I'm here, they would just fuck off. The footsteps and shuffling in the room stop, thank god. A moment of silence. Then I heard it. That voice.

"I thought you quit smoking?" the voice is not judgemental, it is….hesistant.

I am stunned again, for the umpteenth time tonight. For a moment I thought of jumping off the balcony. God, where is Addison when I need her? Then I remember my words to her earlier tonight, _I want to win this break up_. Come on Torres, you're a big girl. Think of all those times you almost knelt in front of her just so she would talk to you. So, I sucked it up, put on a strongest façade I could muster, and turned to face her.

God, why did she have to be this beautiful?

"Well, this is keeping me sane through med school." I say with a chuckle, acting all badass and unaffected by her presence.

"Wow, you're actually on your way to becoming a doctor, I'm impressed". She says, taking a step towards the balcony.

"Yeah, it's hard, but I manage" I reply with a shrug. I'm saying as little words as possible. I take another drag of my cigarette, and blow out the smoke out of my lungs. I try my best to not look at her face, especially her eyes.

"It's good to see you. You look so….grown up" She says, I can hear her smile in her voice. Wow, she's actually sincere about not wanting to throw up upon seeing my face.

"Thanks?" I say, not really sure if her comment is a compliment.

"You look amazing by the way", she shyly adds.

"I know", I scoff, and look at her for the first time since this conversation. Wow, I might actually get through this.

"I see that part of you hasn't changed" she says with a small smile. She takes a couple of steps further in the balcony and leans in on the glass door keeping a respectable distance between us.

"Yeah, but everything else changed" I said, looking at her intensely for a brief moment before taking another drag and blowing the smoke upwards.

"I hope not" she whispers. I almost didn't catch it if all of my senses weren't in overdrive. Though, I chose to ignore that comment. I just focus on my cigarette, hoping she'll get the hint and just leave me.

"I didn't know that you'd be here" she continues to speak.

"Well, Addison dragged me" I say curtly.

"I was surprised when I saw you. Lexie didn't mention that she invited some upperclassmen" she says obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Do you want me to leave? I have no problem with that, I didn't want to be here anyway" I rudely reply.

"No no no no, please stay. I didn't mean that, I was just surprised. It's not bad" she says apologetically before I can even take a step. I just look away from her and wait til she leaves.

"So I heard around that you and Addison are back together" she said in a small voice.

"Nope, we're not" I state simply. I swear I could have seen a small smile grace those pink and luscious lips, maybe if I just looked at her.

"For now", I continue. She drops her head and says "Oh".

"So who's that girl you were dancing with earlier?" she asks. I can hear a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Just some girl who asked me to dance" I reply, getting a little upset at this interrogation.

"What about Addison?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she gonne be mad when she sees you with this girl? Cause clearly, that girl wasn't just up for dancing" She says, her voice raising a little.

"Addison was perfectly okay with it. She practically pushed me to dance with that stranger" I say, getting frustrated with where this conversation is heading.

Then there's silence.

"I'm gonna go now" I say as I flick off the butt of my last cigarette. I have to get out of here before I do something stupid. So far, I've handled it pretty well, but I don't know how long I can hold it together around her. For the past years, all I've thought about was what I was going to say or do when I see her again. How I'm going to beg for her to come back to me, or how I'm going to make her swoon, but all those feelings, are now replaced with anger. When I saw her from across the room, I just felt all the rage and hurt boil within me. I'm ready to explode any minute.

"Aren't you going to ask what's up with me?" She asks in a vulnerable voice as I made my first steps.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause it's been so long since I've last seen you. I don't know, I just want to catch up"

Then I snap. How can she act all normal? Like the last years never happened. How can she talk to me like I'm just some friend whom she can say hi to after not seeing each other for years. I turn around and look straight at her with fury in my eyes.

"What do you want from me Arizona?" Wow, this is the first time I said her name after years. I never expected that it would come out of my mouth with so much disdain.

"I just want to talk to you" she says, acting like it's so normal to just want to talk to the girl you left behind without a word all those years ago.

"Yeah, now you want to talk to me? After you walked away 3 years ago? Not even explaining why? After leaving me hanging? After not replying to any of my messages, not taking any of my calls. After avoiding me like I have the plague. After treating me like I'm a crazed stalker that you never want near you?" now I'm really mad.

She was speechless. She tries to speak but all I heard was babble.

"Yeah, there you go, doing what you do best, not talking" I turn around again, starting to storm out of the balcony and out of the room. I'm a couple of steps in the room when she spoke, stopping me in my dramatic exit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I…It was..it was…it was complicated. Everything and everyone around me is pulling me away from you. You're not the only one who got her heart broken" she says, her voice almost cracking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell, out of irritation and rage. 3 years of waiting for an explanation then I get a vague one.

"I can't….I can't tell you… She says with her voice breaking.

"Well, now is the only time you have because when I walk out that door, you'll never see my face again." I reply with the most threatening voice I could muster. It's hard not to throw myself in her arms when she's here right in front of me, but I just can't just do that. She's the girl who broke me, who took away all the good that I had in me.

"I just had to…I had to do it…." she finally says, and her lack of explanation just makes my blood boil more.

"You should have told me that you have to break up with me and not just walk away without a single word. You should have told me that we're over so I didn't wait around for you. You should have given me closure. I was broken Arizona. You shattered me, I was never the same after you left me, and the worst part is, I was stuck there because you were too afraid to man up and tell me in the face that we're over." I scream, my back still at her. I'm shaking with rage now.

"I'm sorry ….I…I… I just can't ok? I can't tell you that we're over, I can't tell you goodbye. I can't face you while I'm breaking your heart. " she sobbed.

I turn around to face her. "and look at where it brought us, look at what you did to me" I gesture around us while giving out a hollow chuckle.

Once again, there was silence. We stared down each other. I was shaking with rage, and she's wracked by sobs.

"Maybe we can be friends?" She breaks the silence after what seemed like hours with tears running down her eyes.

"Friends? Friends? Are you fucking kidding me. I can't even stand being in the same room with you! Friends never let each other down, friends don't abandon each other at their time of need. When my grandfather died and I tried so desperately to contact you, where were you? When I was struggling with finding myself in college and when I wanted so bad to quit med school, you fucking ignored all my attempts at contacting you. And now you want to be friends? Fuck you Arizona!" I scream, letting out all of the anger that have simmered through the 3 years of getting over her. I once again turn around ready to bolt out. I had my hand on the doorknob when she held on to my wrist.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"No!, let's work this out please. I…I….want you back in my life. Please let me be back in" She begs.

I pull my hand violently away from her, turn around, grab her by the shoulders, and pin her against the wall next to the door.

I put my face dangerously close to her and hissed "You want to be my friend? When you kicked me out of your life like a disposable tool? You have some nerve don't you. Following me here, acting like a jealous girlfriend, then begging me to let you back in?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, let me make up for the lost years even as your friend" She cries while she fights hard to keep her eyes open to look at me.

I just stare at the eyes I used to love so much, not saying anything, not doing anything.

"What do you want from me?" I break down. I punched the wall next to her head and hang my head low while the tears threatened to fall.

"I want you in my life" She says in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Short chapter. This chapter might elicit mixed reactions.

"_I want you in my life" She says in a whisper._

That awakened the monster in me. I can't believe that she thinks that she can kick me out of her life, leave me to rot, and take me back when she feels like it.

"You want this? Huh, you want this?" I hiss at her before I crashed my lips violently against hers.

She was shocked at first, and tried push me away by my shoulders. She was squirming and trying to get free, but then she starts to kiss back after some time. She let go of my shoulders and she grabbed the back of my neck bringing me closer.

I plunged my tongue in her mouth without any warning, and she moaned from both surprise and pleasure. I have wondered for so long how it would feel like when I get the chance to kiss her again, I never expected it to be this rough and driven by anger. I never let her dominate the kiss, this has to be my game this time. I bit on her lower lip repeatedly, almost drawing blood, she just moans into the kiss and pulls me even closer.

I put my thigh between her legs, and start grinding into her. My hands are all over her, I touch her there, squeeze her here. I moved from her bruised and swollen lips to her jaw, then up to her ear. I lick around, bite, and pull the lobe. She moans and her head is thrown back on the wall with pleasure. I move lower to her pulse point and I suck vigorously. I give a couple of bites, making her squirm in pain and marking her. I bite it repeatedly up to the point where I feel the skin is almost breaking. I moved to other parts of her neck, biting, sucking, kissing, licking. Our movements became more erratic, and I ground on her harder.

I moved my hands to her shirt, fumbling with the buttons. I was having a hard time unbuttoning her shirt with my shaking hands and the grinding girl in front of me. So I just pulled the shirt until the first four buttons flew out.

"Wait, wait.." she tried to say in between tongues duelling and teeth clashing. I just continued kissing her, not interested in anything she has to say, she can put that tongue to better use.

"Wait.." she pushed on my shoulders a little to stop all the wonders I'm doing to her.

"What? I thought you wanted this"

"I do…but …uhm…" She paused, but my impatient look made her continue. "I've never done this before" she says shyly breaking eye contact.

I'm on fire right now, I'm not thinking, so I just grabbed her hands and pinned it above her head. Getting back to the very good job I'm doing on her neck.

"So you're saying you haven't gotten it on with someone?" I asked in between kisses and bites to her neck. I'm actually a little amused about her confession, and it made my heart swell for a bit.

"No… I never got into any relationship after us long enough to reach that point you know" she said as she's struggling to form coherent thoughts as I resumed my grinding.

"So you don't want me right now?" I ask, using the aggressive yet sensual bedroom voice.

"God no, I want you….I want you so bad right now….but…" she tried to finish that sentence but I cut her off with my lips once again. I waste no time plunging my tongue in her mouth.

I'm driven by anger, passion, and lust right now, and nothing can stop me.

I pry my lips away from hers and stop my exploration of her mouth for a second. I look into her eyes for a moment, and ask in the most sincere voice I could muster, "You can walk away now, if you don't want this" I let go of my hold of her and take a couple of steps back giving her space to walk out.

She stared at me so intensely for a moment, her lips were swollen, hair dishevelled, and she's almost scratching the wall as if she's trying to control herself. God, I've never been so aroused in my life. Then she grabbed my shirt and my neck with her other hand saying, "Take me…" before she crashed her lips with mine once again.

I delved my tongue into her mouth, as I grabbed both of her legs. I lifted her off the ground, and walked her to the bed without interrupting my mouth sucking on her tongue. I dropped her on the bed, and I'm on top of her in an instant.

AN2: Do you think they'll get on with it? Let me hear what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry if I haven't included much history or story of the two of them before all of this drama happened. I hope I can provide some clarity in the chapters to come. Not so much in this one though. Hope you guys can be patient with me. Thanks for the reviews! **

Those two words were all I needed to start ravishing this woman below me. A second after she hit the matress, I was on top of her and ripping her shirt completely apart. I groaned at her creamy flesh only covered in black lacy bra. She sat up for a moment to help me get her shirt completely off, and the next thing I knew, she was tugging my shirt up my head. I raised my hand to let her take it off me, then our lips are sealed together in a hungry kiss.

I put my leg in between her clothed thighs, and I resumed my oh so delicious grinding. I put my hands everywhere, on her soft stomach, her heaving and reddening chest, her neck, her flawless cheeks. The only sounds I'm hearing are my laboured breaths and her soft moans. I move my lips from hers down to her pulse point, her neck, her collar bone, and to her chest. I start licking and nipping at her skin. She puts her hands on my head guiding me to one of her breasts. I reached down her back when she arched for my touch to unclasp her bra and impressively, she does the same without me noticing. When the material was loose, I push one cup down to expose her luscious breast with a very erect nipple. I groan at the sight before I start to feast on it. I take a mouthful, then move to her hardened nipple, kissing the tip first, then letting my tongue take a long and big swipe. She moans harder and arches more in my touch and grabs her own handful of my breast and starts to massage it. I take her nipple in my mouth and start sucking. She takes it in her own hands to completely remove her bra without interrupting my work. I put my hand on her other breast, and I start massaging it. Rolling the nipple in between my fingers, pinching occasionally.

I take a look at her with her head thrown back and her eyes closed tightly out of pleasure. I never imagined in my entire life that I'd get to do this to her, that I'd actually be her first. This is the most arousing image I have ever seen. I move my mouth to her other breast as I start unbuttoning her jeans. I unlatch my mouth from her nipple with a pop as I pulled her jeans down her immaculate legs. I take a good look at her with only her black panties covering very little of her body, and I almost came on the spot. I move back up to her and started kissing her with such passion. She tugs on my jeans telling me she wants it off. I hurriedly comply, pull out for a second and pull down both my jeans and panties in an instant. I tower above her for a moment, letting her eyes roam around my naked body taking note of how she licks her lips and her blue eyes darken even more. I dive in again then our hands are all over each other.

We both moan at the first time our naked bodies touch, then I put my thigh in between hers. The feeling of her very wet heat on my skin makes me grind harder, and I bet her thigh is equally soaked from my juices. I know I'm being kind of rough to her right now, but I can't help it. There's so much passion and lust mixed with anger flowing through me that I can't contain myself to make this slow. I move my hands to down her chest, to her stomach and to her hips, and I linger there as I continue sucking and licking on her pulse point.

"Please touch me" she moans in my ear.

"I am touching you" I say in between bites.

"Lower" she husks out almost breathless.

I take that as my cue to put my roaming hand past through the hem of her panties. It's like I went to heaven when I touched her heat. She was so soft, so hot, and so wet. I drag my fingers up and down her slit, I don't even need to prepare her, she was so ready for me. I move up to her clit and start circling it, and she almost jumps from the sensation. She gives out a very loud moan and her hands moved to my back scratching it with her nails. She pulls me closer to her as I continue my expert ministrations on her sensitive nub. Her moans are getting louder and louder, and she's now moving with every circular motion, every swipe. She puts her mouth near my ears and husks out "In…please"

"Huh?", I ask as I move my head above hers as I look in her eyes.

"Go in me", she says almost pleading.

I don't comply immediately though. I made a couple more swipes with my fingers on her clit, then I start moving through the expanse of her slit all the while I'm looking in her eyes. I stop just above her entrance, and I start circling it. I linger there for too long.

"What do you want?"

"Please" she whimpers.

"What do you want from me?", I repeat my question to her earlier.

"Please, I need you inside me" she begs, and I can see tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

I slowly ease one finger in while looking intensely in her eyes, and she was fighting hard to keep her eyes open and not break our gaze. She finally released her breath through a loud moan when I finally got in knuckle deep. I slowly pull out, and ease my way back in. I start to build a steady rhythm and increasing the speed of my movements. I pump in and out of her repeatedly while staring at her face observing how she reacts to my movements. I start to pump in and out harder, then I eased a second finger. This makes her moans even louder and more frequent. I go in deeper, thrust harder, and I started using my hips to give more power to my thrusts. I know I'm being kind of rough with this being her first time, but my emotions keep on getting the better of me. I curl my fingers trying to find the spot which makes her moan even louder. I go deep, I curl and scissor my fingers, and I take a couple of swipes on her clit with my thumb.

I can feel her muscles sucking my fingers harder, and deeper, and I know she's about to release. I pump in and out of her even harder, making the bed underneath us squeak. I can't hear the music from downstairs anymore, all I hear is the squeaking furniture, her loud moans, and the slapping wet sound my fingers are making with her dripping center. I find her clit with my thumb, and start drawing circles around it. With one last flick and last curl of my fingers towards her spot, she comes undone. She lets out a guttural scream as her body arches from the bed and her center grips my fingers tightly. I continue my pumping drawing out her orgasm. She convulses and writhes underneath me as she screams my name so loud the next door neighbour might have heard it.

I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure, her forehead, chest, stomach are glistening with sweat, her blonde curls sprawled messily on the bed under us and her breasts are moving in sync with her gradually slowing breathing. I slow down my ministrations as she comes down from her high, she starts to settle down convulsing from time to time. She finally settles on the bed taking deep breaths, and I'm still looking at her intensely. She opens her eyes shining of exhaustion, satisfaction, and something that makes my heart almost beat out of my chest. Then she utters the words that I never thought I'd hear from her again.

"I love you", she says in almost a whisper as she caresses my cheek. My eyes widen at her words and I swear my heart stopped even for just a second. She starts to lean in, about to give me a kiss, but I jump out of bed, and off of her very naked body.

**AN2: Uh oh, Callie seems to be freaked out. Is this all a mistake for her? Reviews are highly appreciated. Let me know what you think =) I already have the next chapters done, hope I can update soon. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE. I have a date with my Physiology and Biochemistry study materials, wish me luck on my exams =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Callie is 22 years old while Arizona is 20 and it's 2012.**

_I love you_

It just keeps repeating in my head, like a cult's mantra or a broken record as I struggle to find my discarded clothes which are all over the place. I can't look at her right now, but I can see from my peripheral vision that she's leaning on her arms, looking at me, while fumbling for the sheets trying to cover herself. I shouldn't be surprised, I wouldn't want myself to be very naked, exposed, and vulnerable if I were in her shoes.

I'm desperately pulling my tight pants up my legs as I'm struggling with my bra clasp with the other hand. I know I look stupid, that if the person I left on the bed is any other girl, she would be laughing, but what I heard wasn't laughing. For a moment I caught a glimpse of her, and I could see tears starting to form.

I'm just so scared, terrified, worse-than-seeing-a-ghost petrified, and hurt, and angry, and confused, and heartbroken. Those 3 words was the fuse to the emotional turmoil within me. It gave me hope. It ignited something within me that has remained dormant for the past years, but with the resurrection of this feeling comes the greatest fear that has ever consumed me. From the warm and tingling sensation brought to me by her confession, I was given an ice cold shock of fear down to the core of my being mere seconds after. Then the rage followed shortly. How dare her. A year of begging her to come back, 3 years of trying my best to move on, not even a single word. Does she think those words would make everything ok? Forgiven?

All these emotions pushed me off her and told me to bust out of here as fast as I can. If I stay here, I'm gonna go insane. I know I'm being irrational, but I haven't been thinking straight since hearing that we're going to Lexie's house tonight and thinking of the possibility that I might be seeing her. Bad bad decision Torres. I'm gonna scream Addison's ear off tomorrow, that is if I can find the sanity to get out of my bed, or wherever I'll end up passing out at with Jose or Jack by my side tonight.

I finally find my shirt and pull it over my head. Not even looking if I have everything right side out, I almost run to the door. A few steps near my saving exit, I hear her call out for me in the most broken and vulnerable voice from any human being I've heard. "Calliope".

I look back for a second as I slightly opened the door. I see tears rolling down her eyes and her hands holding tight to the blanket draped over her naked body. Her blue eyes are staring straight at me, begging me not to go, but I can't stay. I just can't. So I close my eyes trying my hardest to erase that image of a broken Arizona out of my head, and made my way through the door, shutting it close behind me. As the bang of the door reached my ears, it was followed by sobs and wails of a human who have been shattered to pieces. I would know that sound anywhere, that's how I sounded years ago.

I absent-mindedly make my way back to the common area where all the people are, I have to get out of here, and if Addison is riding with me, then I should go grab her. I make my way through the sea of drunken people to the mass of red and sleek hair I see in the middle dancing with someone. I can tell from the way Addison unashamedly grinds on her dance partner and the way she laughs so obnoxiously that she's slightly drunk. I make my way towards her, excuse myself from her dance partner, and grab her arms to make her face me. Before I got any word out, she screams "Callie!" Everyone started looking in our direction upon hearing my name and the next thing I know, people are hollering and clapping and wooing all looking up at me.

"What the fuck?" I ask everyone because all I want to do right now is dash out of this house without being noticed, now everyone's attention is on me.

"OOOHHH, CALLIOPE, Ohhh…." Mark says trying to sound girly and making the ugliest 'O' face I've seen. Someone taps me in the back, and I turn my head seeing Jackson Avery.

"You are the legendary stud! Man, that was record breaking. You guys were so loud up there, I thought that the second floor was going to collapse." He says with a proud smile on his face and raising his bottle for everyone to see.

"To CALLIOPE"

"To CALLIOPE", everyone chorused making a dumb and very irritating imitation of an orgasmic sound.

I should be red as a lobster now, instead, all the color drained from my face. I just pray that they didn't realize that it was Arizona's voice. I can't be here. If I stay, I might end up making someone's face bleed.

"I want to get out of here now" I whisper into Addison's ear as I pull her away from her dancing.

"Ooooh, so this girl didn't satisfy the insatiable Ms. Torres huh?" she asks in teasing voice and obviously trying to make everyone else hear.

"No, no, it's not like that, I just want to leave this place. Please Addie" I beg. Addison's mind is probably a little too hazy because she didn't recognize the desperation in my voice.

"Addie, please…" Someone grips my wrists and pulls me away from Addison.

"Hey, where did you go? I was worried you ran away from me" Polly drunkenly states. She was so tipsy that when I turned to face her, she threw her entire body towards mine putting her arms around my neck.

"I heard someone's screaming your name huh, you should know that I'm right next in line for the ride", she whispers in the most seductive voice she can muster while nibbling on my earlobe. Her hands are getting too gropy, moving every where over my skin, and their about to reach my ass when I grab her wrists.

"I'm not in the mood for this" I answer quite rudely. I am trying to pry myself off of her when she turns her body around and starts rubbing her ass to my center and pulling me closer by my neck. Honestly, I feel great disgust with being touched by somebody else right now, but I'm just so overwhelmed by what happened that I don't have any fight left in me to push this persistent girl away. So I just stand there, praying that she realizes I'm not reciprocating her advances.

I am just staring right ahead, not really seeing anything until I recognize a pair of blue eyes come out of nowhere.

Arizona is now standing before me with swollen eyes and swollen lips. Tears are still flowing freely from her eyes, her hair is a mess and her clothes seem to be hurriedly thrown over her body. I don't take much of her appearance because I am more bothered by the look in her eyes. That brokenness that makes my own heart shatter all over again. Her swollen lower lip start to tremble, as we stare down each other. I just stand there, glued to the spot, not knowing what to do.

I felt Polly shuffle in front of me, but I don't break my gaze with those blue eyes. I don't move. The next thing I know, a hand is pulling down on my neck, and red lips are on mine. Polly is kissing me. What the? But I don't move, I don't pull away, I'm too shocked and emotionally battered by everything that happened tonight. I don't know for how long this girl was kissing me, but I did notice a mass of blonde hair run away from her spot just right in front of us. I can hear her whimpers and sobs start to disappear as she nears the front door. Other people seem to not have heard it, but I did because for that moment, she's all I hear, she's all I see, she's all I think about.

Polly pulls back and whispers in my ear, "Come with me". She pulls me with her, leading me upstairs. However, Addison cuts in and grabs my hand that is clasped in Polly's hand. She pulls me away from Polly, and I'm quite shocked by this. I look at her, and I see that something has sobered her up and she's looking at me with concern. "Go away, she's mine!" Addison screams at the younger girl, and Polly cowers and wobbles away.

As some of the guys see this, they started shouting and clapping, and wolf whistling again. I can hear "Wow Torres, now I'm really impressed" "Seriously? Girl, you're unstoppable" "If you can find time, can I be next? I bet you're just full of energy" "Just bring them both upstairs, and we'll bet on who can scream louder" This just gets my blood boiling. I start to struggle from Addison's grasp to wreak hell on these people, but she just pulled me harder and giving me a look that puts my tail in between my legs. Addison can make grown men pee their pants.

Addie starts looking for empty rooms, kicking each door we pass open. We walk in on some couples, some druggies, then she finds an empty room. I look up from hanging my head low, and I realize that it was OUR room, so I pulled her back and said, "Please, not here". She doesn't ask, she just moves to the next empty room and push me inside locking the door behind us.

She guides me to the bed, then she makes me sit down on the edge. She sits down beside me, and she puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. I put my head on her shoulders, and just stare on the floor. She just rubs soothing circles on my lower back waiting for me to speak.

"I saw it" she states softly. I know she's talking about mine and Arizona's stare down and the said blonde running away crying.

"I want to go home", I say in a robotic voice. Right now, I don't feel anything. I just feel numb and empty, and I just want to go home and drown myself in tequila until I pass out.

"I think there's more to this huh?" Addie inquires. Not really asking questions but letting me talk it out if I want to. She knows me too well.

"I don't want to talk about her". I can't tell Addie right now what happened to us earlier. I don't even know what really happened really. I just know that we walked out of that room with our hearts even more broken.

We just sit there, not saying anything. Addie just keeps on rubbing my back. After some time, I really don't know for how long, she pulls me up and guides me out the door. I just walk, holding her hand, letting her guide me out of this house away from these overgrown children, away from one of the most intense nights of my life. The next thing I know, I'm outside the house in front of my car.

"Can you drive?" she asks tentatively.

"Yeah, sure, it's not that far anyways." I reply trying to muster a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, hop in, let's go home"

We got in the car and I start driving. Good thing I know the way to Addie's house by heart or we would have been lost because I was so out of my mind. I pull over and we sit in silence for some time.

"You want to go in? have some drinks? Talk? You can sleepover if you want?" she asks as she grabs my hand.

"Nah, I'm okay. Well, not really, but I think I need some time alone. Can I see you tomorrow though?" I ask turning to face her.

"Of course honey, any time. Just go here anytime you want." She tells me and leans over the center console to give me a hug.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now. Take care please, get some sleep, and don't do anything stupid" she tells me.

I chuckle and reply "I'll try my best. I can't promise though"

"Just make sure you're still alive to see me tomorrow. I love you" she releases the hug and kisses my cheek.

"Love you too. Thanks" I give her a small smile before she gets out of my car. I wait for her to get in, and with one final wave, I drive away.

**AN: Ok, I hope you don't hate my for making Callie leave and Arizona running away. Just be patient, more drama for these girls. Hope for reviews so I can be inspired to write better and update faster ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Here's a little breather from all the drama and a little history of our two girls.**

I drive forward, just turn the wheel anytime I feel like it. I don't feel like going home yet. The walls of my house and my room would just make me feel claustrophobic. For a second, I just want to feel carefree. I so desperately want this heaviness inside me to disappear. I just want to forget for a moment. I just want to breathe.

So I drive, forward, and forward, like I'm running away from something. Actually, I am. I'm running away from her. I'm running away from all the anguish and rage she made me feel. I don't know where I was going. I just drive along the ever so familiar roads yet not recognizing where I might end up. Then with one turn, I was brought back to that place. The place where I first laid eyes on her. How did I even get here? And why am I stopping?

My foot seems to have a mind of it's own and stepped on the break. My hand agreeing with it and putting my car on park. They're not satisfied yet, they had to get me out of the car and to that place.

I scan the area in front of me with only the dim light of the moon illuminating the place. Seems nothing has changed. I pass by the wooden bench which I used as a refuge as a teenager. Looks the same. I walk closely, bringing my hand to its surface, studying every nook and cranny of this very mundane object, and I notice that the metal framework is starting to rust. I walk further in, passing by objects that hold pieces of my younger years. I glide my hand across the surface of the monkey bars. It used to feel so smooth under my fingertips, but now the paint seems to have chapped covering it in a rough coat. I walk around the slide and the color on its surface where butts glide through is a lighter shade than its original color. I see my favourite swing, I walk over there and settle down. I swing a little bit, and the creaks it's making is now louder from what I can remember.

For a moment and from a glimpse, I thought this was the same place as it was 4 years ago. It may seem it never changed, but when seen closely, it's worn out, less bright, less shiny, less than what it used to be. It feels like I belong here.

I stare ahead, my position providing me a complete panoramic view of this place. I close my eyes, hoping in god that if he does exist, maybe he could make me disappear.

I close my eyes and relish in the peace that's surrounding me. Then, a picture of the morning sun shining on trees starts to overlay the darkness that was playing out in my brain. I take a deep breath and I swear I could smell morning dew and the natural aroma of the earth every morning. Faint sounds of children squealing and laughing start to get louder in my head.

FLASHBACK

August 04, 2007

The rays of the sun are bouncing of the sheen of sweat that's covering my skin. I take another deep breath of the sweet morning air to provide relief to my burning lungs and muscles. I'm on the third mile of my regular weekend run. This is just what I need after the week from hell. With college applications, and the heavy academic workload that seems to have doubled this month, I'm just a big ball of stress right now.

I'm on the 3rd mile of my run when I decided to take an alternative route. Instead of running by the side of the road, I run to the direction of the park. I think I need to bask in some of the happy glow of the people there.

With all the dodging of people, sudden change of directions, and jumping over scattered objects, my workout seems to get more intense. I run by a group of people playing ultimate Frisbee. I look over for a while watching them run for a plastic dish, jumping and stretching with all their might. It is pretty amusing so I stop for a while, jog in place and watch them. I have to say, there are a couple of hot girls over there, and watching their tank tops ride up a little everytime they reach out is quite entertaining. Maybe I should try this sport some time, seems intense….

*BOINK*

"Ouch! What the hell?" I scream as I immediately clutch the side of my head. My next instinct was to cover my head with my arms in case my attacker decides to strike again.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", I hear a female voice yell from a distance.

I'm too occupied with palpating my head for the damage and of course the throbbing pain that I didn't notice someone approaching me. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" this unknown girl asks. I'm still disoriented so instead of looking at her, I look at the ground to see what hit my head. There, 3 feet away from me is a shoe. A pink, shiny, and glittery converse. I crouch down and pick it up. Stand up and inspect it for some abnormalities while still rubbing my sore head. Why would a shoe be flying out of nowhere.

"Let me take a look" the woman in front of me asks. I can feel a hand tugging the wrist of my hand on my area of injury and this led my attention from the pink shoe on my hand to the woman in front of me. Wow, I didn't expect that. Maybe shoes should come more often to my head if what's awaiting me is a girl as beautiful as this one.

She's a different kind of beautiful though, not the kind that would have guys wolf whistling after every time she passes by. It's more like an angelic beauty. A beauty that makes you feel you're floating in clouds every time you gaze upon it. The sun shining on her silky blonde hair gives her a glowing halo making her look more like an angel. I chance a look at her eyes and god, it's blue is even more perfect than the blue of the sky on this perfect day or the Pacific Ocean.

A snap in front of my face breaks me out of my stare. Wow Torres, smooth. I thought you were all bad-ass, but how come you were just thinking of poetic cheesiness a second ago that could make Shakespeare vomit in his mouth.

"Can you speak? Can..YOU…HEAR..ME? CAN….YOU…REMEMBER…YOUR…NAME? DO..YOU...REMEMBER….ANYTHING?, the shorter woman in front of me asks in a obnoxiously loud and slow voice. I can't help but burst out laughing with her antics, talking to me like I don't speak English. She's so adorable.

"I can speak English. And you do know I'm not an alien so no need to speak like that" I tell her in between laughs. The laughing is making my head hurt even more but I just can't help it.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared that you might have amnesia or something" she says and a deep blush covers her cheeks. She's just getting cuter every second.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure no one would have amnesia because of being hit by a ….." I look to the odd object in my hand "flying bedazzled shoe". I smile down at her.

"I'm really sorry about that. My brother over there was pestering me, so I got so annoyed. I had to throw something at him, that's the first thing I could get my hands on" she says in a small voice clearly embarrassed by what just happened.

"Wow, you have some pretty swift shoe-removing skills huh?" I grin cheekily as I look down at other feet. A similar shiny pink shoe is adorning her right foot, but her left foot is bare with a couple of leaves and grass sticking out of the spaces between her toes. I burst out laughing again. While I was being wracked by laughter and my eyes are teary already, I feel a hand going up my head caressing the spot where I've been hit.

"Here, let me check you out for a sec" she says busying herself to poking my head.

"Woah, a little forwards there missy. First you hit me with a shoe, then now you're checking me out. You got a whole different game going on huh?" I tease her. This just makes her blush even more.

"Uhm…no no…It's not like that. I was just checking if your head was bleeding or something. My dad taught me first aid" she says looking everywhere but me.

"Hey…hey..it's ok, no worries" I tell her trying my best to gain her trust.

Then she gives me smile that just makes me a puddle of goo. Oh my gosh, she has dimples!

"I think I haven't seen you around this town. Are you visiting a relative or something? I mean, I think I would remember if I've met a pretty lady before" I ask after getting myself together. Now it's my turn to make her a blubbering mess.

"Uhmm…..yeah….We, uh…just moved here" she replies, and the redness has gone all the way to her ears.

"I'm Callie Torres" I tell her while extending my hand.

"Arizona Robbins" she says then taking my hand in hers and finally looking at my face. We just shake hands smiling at each other. I think we might have been shaking hands for a little bit too long because we were broken out of this trance by someone calling out after her.

"Arizona! Get your ass back here!" a guy who looks awfully lot like Arizona but not as hot screams about 40 feet away.

"Uhm, sorry, that's my jerk of a brother. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I hope so. You don't happen to be attending West Ville High?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll start as a sophomore on Monday"

"I'll definitely be seeing you then!" I say then I give her a wink.

"Uhm…can I..uhm?" She stammers blushing again as she points to the shoe that's still clutched in my hand.

"Oh yeah…sure" I answer, then she reaches out for it.

"Let me…." I say gently, then going down on one knee.

I gently lift her left foot up, pulling out the leaves and grass that stuck there. She has really nice feet and legs. I slowly slide her foot in the shoe, and lower it to my knee. I tie her shoe lace making sure it's secure.

"Wow, I feel like Cinderella right now" she says while giggling like a school girl with a crush. Good job Torres, got her right where you want her.

I put her foot back to the ground and stand up to face her.

"Then I guess I'm your Princess charming huh?" I ask putting on the most charming smile I can muster.

"Well, yeah…uhm..I guess…" she stammers and blushing even more furiously.

"I better get back to my running" I say reluctantly not really wanting to run away from this girl.

"Yeah, uhm….I better get back to my brother" she says. Then we start walking backwards away from each other not breaking eye contact still and with giddy smiles on our faces.

I turn around to resume my jogging but before I can even put two steps in, I turn to her direction again.

"Hey Arizona!" I yell to her.

"Yeah?" she asks still watching me walk away.

"That's how you make a girl swoon with a shoe" I give her one last charming smile, a wink, then I turn around and run off.

I can't wait for Monday and see my Cinderella.

End of Flashback

**AN: If you want to know a particular part in their past, let me know, maybe I can work on it. Your feedback keeps me going. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you're not getting tired of this fic yet. More to come, I promise. Who knows, better days might be in store for our girls. Not so much right now though.**

I open my eyes and I'm brought back to the harsh reality of tonight. I look upon the same spot where we met, and I can see an image of two strangers meeting the person that would forever change their lives. I look at what used to be me, and that Callie looks so confident, happy, full of hope and dreams, inspired, complete. She's so different from what I see in the mirror now, the tired, hopeless, dull, robotic, ordinary, weak and pretentious Callie.

I take several deep breaths, closing my eyes and relishing the freshness of the air going in my lungs. I try my best to divert my mind to some things other than what happened tonight. It's just all too much, everything I remembered, everything I felt, everything I did.

I feel so numb right now, but the sky seems to cry for me. A few drops of rain has landed on my cheeks and forearms. I can hear the grumble of thunder which is an echo of the storm happening inside me. It's starting to get cold, but I don't move. I need to feel the cold, I need to feel its sting, I need to feel alive even for a little, because I'm dying inside right now.

I let myself soak and drown in this rain for a moment; maybe I'd forget my drowning in sorrow and a sea of emotions right now. I walk robotically towards my car, not even caring that I soiled the driver's seat and the floor when I got in with drenched clothes and muddy shoes. I realize that I started the engine already as the machine roars to life. Then, I drive away from the place where the broken promise of the rest of my life was made.

Once again, I don't know where I'm going. Well, I'll get home one way or another anyway. As I was driving uphill in a road I haven't taken before, I see a moving figure on the side of the road. As I near the unknown thing and my headlights shine upon it, I realize it's a lady wearing only a soaked t-shirt and jeans walking in the very heavy rain. The rain blurs my vision so I can't see how this woman looks like, so I slow down my car trying to get a better look. I can't just go down and rush to the rescue, this woman may be a murderer. The view gets better as I got nearer, and with another shine of my headlight on this person, I see wet blonde hair. I'll know that blonde hair anywhere.

Oh god, Arizona

I drive more closely and pull over as I'm about ten feet away from her. I grab my dry leather jacket from the back seat and I run out to the pouring rain.

"Arizona! Arizona!" I yell at the top of my lungs, trying to beat the sounds of thunder and rain, but she just continues walking forward. I jog after her still calling her name, but she seems to not hear me.

I finally catch up with her, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me. The sight I am greeted with shattered my heart into a billion pieces.

She is soaked up to the last fiber of her shoes. Her skin is pale and her still swollen lips are starting to turn blue. Her whole body is shivering and her arms are crossed over her chest to keep herself warm or probably to shield her from all the hurt. Her eyes are red and her lids are puffy -obvious indications of excess and intense crying. Probably, tears are still flowing down her face, but I can't just see them because of the rain. The most heartbreaking part is the empty look in her eyes that stares off into the distance. It's as if she hasn't realized she has company.

I have never seen anyone so broken and vulnerable. It hurts so much to see that it's Arizona; and, it tortures me, and kills my very being knowing that it is me who caused her to break like this.

I put my jacket around her shoulder and it is only then she realizes that someone's with her. She looks up at me, and when she recognizes my face, her face contorts and she starts sobbing. She pushed me away and threw the jacket to the ground while yelling "Go away!". She would probably run if she could, but she's too weak. I take the jacket from the ground and approach her again. I put the jacket around her, but this time, I also wrapped my arms around her.

She tries with all her might to push me away, but I'm obviously bigger and stronger, and in her case, she looks like she can barely stand. She starts to pound and punch my chest, kick anywhere and everywhere while screaming "leave me alone! Leave me here!". When she ran out of energy, she turned to sobbing. She's just sobbing in my arms while weakly punching my chest. She seemed to have another burst of enery, for she started to kick and punch me with all her might again, screaming "Go Away!" and "Leave me!" at the top of her lungs.

I don't falter, I just tighten my hold on her, keeping strong, and taking all her punches. I ignore the cold that's piercing through my skin. All of these pains are nothing compared to the hurt I've caused her in one single night. I can feel her kicks and punches weaken, and her voice starts to deteriorate.

Then she just sobs in my arms. They don't even sound like sobs, more like struggling whimpers because she doesn't even have it in her to sob fully.

I stand there strong, keeping my arms around her, holding my jacket tight against her and whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again in her ear. My own tears are falling, and my chest is shaking against her head because I'm crying so hard now. I just stand there holding her and crying until I feel that all of the fight in her is used up. She's not struggling anymore, and I can feel her body going limp starting to lean more into me.

I carefully release my hold on her upper body making sure that the jacket is still draped over her shoulder, and I sweep her off her feet carrying her in my arms. She leans her head on my chest, both of her hands gripping tightly as she can on the material of my shirt as her whimpers start to die down. I walk her over to my car struggling to open the passenger door with her still in my arms, but I finally manage after a couple of very difficult tries. I crouch down, carefully placing her on the passenger seat, taking the wet jacket off her and grabbing a new one from my travelling bag from the back seat. I draped the bigger, thicker, and dry jacket over her weak and small body, and I secure her seatbelt before closing the door.

I jog to the driver's door and I go in. I drive away as quickly as I could, determined to make the woman beside me better. I don't even notice how cold my wet clothes are making me because right at this moment, she's all that matters.

I look to my right checking on Arizona, she's staring out the window with half open eyes, lids threatening to shut due to exhaustion. I look down at her lap and I see her hands are trembling. I reach out and take both of them in one of my hands, and I start to rub and massage them to provide heat. As I feel the trembling subside, I still keep my hand within her two pale hands.

Has she been walking aimlessly around town in this condition this entire time? I can't bring myself to think what could have happened to her if I wasn't the one who found her there, or if someone didn't find her at all. I can't help but blame myself. Where could she possibly be going?

Then it hit me. On the other side of that hill was OUR place. She might have wandered over there trying to pick up the pieces of what used to be US.

**AN: Seems like Callie wasn't the only one who was shattered by everything that happened to them. Maybe we'll get into what Arizona is thinking. **

**AN2: I hope you'll be patient with me. I'll shed light on what really happened to them really soon. Please review, and thank you so much for the good feedback =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Still Callie's POV. Arizona's POV is up next chapter. Some hope for our girls in this chapter.**

Times like this make me really grateful for a high performance sports car. I dashed our way home, and I'm in front of my house in minutes. I quickly got out of the car and jogged my way to the front door unlocking it and opening it as wide as it can. I run back to my car, open the passenger seat, unbuckle Arizona, and take her in my arms again. I kick the door of my car closed, and I carefully carry Arizona into my house. I kick the door closed and I very very carefuly and with all my might carry Arizona up the stairs. Our dripping clothes made it more even difficult and dangerous. I wouldn't let anything happen to her again though.

I walk us into my room, lock the door behind me, and I set her at the edge of the bed. It was only then that I realize that her eyes are fully open now, and they're staring right back at me. I can't completely read her face, but her eyes show shock and wonder, like she's so shocked to see me in front of her.

"Hey, we have to get you out of these wet clothes ok?" I tell her softly.

She keeps looking at me, never breaking her gaze as she nods softly. I slide my jacket down her shoulders and throw it aside. I move to her feet, and take off her shoes. Now I'm at a loss at what to do. I know I just saw her naked earlier tonight but then I stormed off. I have no choice though, I have to take care of her. I move my hands to the bottom of her shirt, and I look at her eyes asking for permission. She nods weakly, so I lift her wet shirt off her body.

I let out a gasp when her body is revealed to me. Against her pale white skin are angry red and bluish marks around her neck. These are bite marks and hickeys….all from me. What have I done?

I ghost the angry looking bite marks with my fingers while I whisper to her softly "I'm sorry". She seems unfazed by them though. Not even wondering what I'm seeing on her neck. She just continues staring at me, like studying my face, every freckle, every pore. The intensity of the look she's giving me sends a shiver down my spine.

I move to her wet pants and pull it off her immaculate legs. She's now only in her underwear. I just leave them there, not wanting to make her feel too exposed. It seems like she's gotten some of her energy back so I ask "Can you stand up?". She nods once again, so I help her up from the bed, and walk her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I let her lean on the counter first because I have to turn on the shower and set the perfect temperature for her shivering body. I wait for a couple more seconds to wait for the water temperature to settle, and when I turn back to her, I was shocked with the vision I was greeted with. She's standing right in front of me, and it seems that she took the liberty of taking her bra and panties off because she's now standing in all her naked glory in front of me. This makes me gulp. I just can't get used to seeing how beautiful she really is even in her fragile state. No dirty thoughts though, just pure awe and admiration. I have to focus on making her better now.

I take her hand and carefully assist her in going in the shower. I can feel she's too weak to remain standing, even more to wash herself. She might collapse if I leave her. So I strip off my clothes too and join her in the shower. She's seen me naked earlier, I just hope she doesn't feel too uncomfortable.

I am facing her now, while her back is on the shower. The heat from the water is slowly bringing back color to her skin. I guide both of her arms to my shoulders to keep her steady as I grab a bottle of shampoo. I pour some on my hand and start washing her hair. I massage her scalp and she closes her eyes from the sensation and she gives a hum of appreciation. I grab the shower head from it's latch above, and I carefully bring it closer to her head. I rinse all the suds off of her hair careful not to get some soap on her eyes. I put back the shower head on its latch and I grab a loofah and smother it with body wash. I carefully start with her neck ever so gently, careful not to agitate the bite marks there. I move lower to her chest, across her collar bone, and her shoulder. I take one arm that's around my neck and let the loofah glide from her arms, to her forearms, and to her hand. I do the same to her other arm. I then move the loofah to her flat stomach, drawing invisible patterns on the body part I used to love so much.

I move a little higher, gliding it gently on her breast. She took a sharp intake of breath, and I got scared for a minute, afraid that I may have made her uncomfortable. I look in her eyes though, the eyes that haven't taken its intense gaze away from me the moment we arrived. Every move I make, they follow me. I don't see embarrassment in them though, I do notice that they are a darker shade of blue. Afraid of making her flinch again, I just squeezed the suds out of the loofah over her breasts, and let them fall over her bosom, coating her now erect nipples. I inwardly groan at the sight, but I restrain myself because this is not the time to think about those things. I move lower to her hips, then I kneel in front of her to reach her legs. This just made restraining myself even harder because my face is at the level of her trimmed blonde curls. I ignore the glorious sight before me fighting the pull of her unique and intoxicating scent. I move the loofah over the smooth skin of her thighs, down to her knee, to her legs, and to her foot. She puts her hands on my shoulder as I raise her foot a little to wash and rub it. I move now to her other limb, doing the same.

After washing her feet, and giving them a little foot rub, I stand up facing her once again. Her eyes still staring intensely at me. We're standing so close now that our breaths are mixing together with the steam coming from the water. I hold her left shoulder, urging her to turn around. She slowly does with my help, and I start gently letting the loofah guide over the nape of her neck, down to each of her shoulder blades. I move the loofah to the dip of her spine, letting it glide over it's straight course downward. I can see and feel goosebumps following the loofah on its wake. I take over a greater expanse now, letting the loofah move over her lower back making indecipherable and invisible patterns. I move lower, reaching her firm buttocks. I move the loofah following the contour of her behind then I make circular patterns over each cheek. I set the loofah aside and I guide us closer to the spray of the shower, and I let the suds flow out of her skin which is a better shade now. I keep my hold on her shoulders as I let her rinse away the stress of all that happened tonight, if that's possible. I just stay there behind her, giving her support and keeping her steady.

I feel her move against my hold and she turns to face me. She holds my gaze for a moment then moves closer. She puts her arms around me, pulls me closer, and envelops me in a tight hug. I hesitate for a moment, but I just can't help it. So I put my arms around her waist and I pull her body closer against mine if that's even possible. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and I mumble, "I'm sorry". She whispers to my ear "I'm sorry too", then we just hold on tightly to each other under the hot spray of the shower afraid that one might disappear if we ever let go.

I can stay here forever. The feeling of her naked body against mine has got me addicted already. I never thought that I would even see her, but now, here she is in my arms. For a second I pushed all the reasons why she ended up here out of my mind, I just focus on this moment of having her so close. I don't know how long we stood there, but I'm starting to feel the water getting colder, so as much as I don't want to move, I let go of my hold on her and help her out of the bathroom. I make her lean against the counter again as I grab two towels from the cabinet. I gently dry her hair, her neck, her upper body, gliding gently over her breasts. I dab the towel on her stomach, around her back and her buttocks. I focus in front again, carefully and just gently grazing her center before kneeling in front of her again to dry her legs and feet. I stand up and wrap the towel tightly around her body. I grab the other towel, and I hastily wrapped it around myself before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom. I make her sit on the edge of the bed once again, and still her eyes haven't removed their gaze on me.

I kneel in front of her, cup her cheek, and speak to her softly "I'm just going to get myself washed real quick, then I'll help you get dressed when I come back" I give her a small smile, and quickly make my way to the bathroom to finish my shower.

**1AN: Sorry if this doesn't reveal anything about the reason why Arizona walked away. It will be gradually unveiled in the following chapters. Arizona's POV is up next.**

**AN2: So what do you think? Hope Callie redeemed herself even for a little. Sorry for my short chapters, but I promise to update everyday or every other day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

Arizona's POV

My mind is a giant fuzz right now. I haven't closed my eyes, but I have my mind has drifted off into nothingness a lot tonight , and the only thing I vividly remember is Calliope's face. I just become so entranced by her. I still can't believe that she's right in front of me.

She's was just kneeling in front of me, and she said something before she dashed back to the bathroom, but I didn't quite catch it. I am broken out of my stupor by her absence and my heart sinks a little.

Tonight has been one hell of a rollercoaster. It's like I'm dreaming, one moment I don't want to wake up, the next I'm having the worst nightmare. For a moment my I felt complete again, I had my virginity taken by the love of my life, then my heart ripped out, I almost lost my sanity, then I was rescued by the one person who's making me feel EVERYTHING all at once.

From the moment I saw her in Lexie's house, I knew that all rational thought would fly out of my head. I was so surprised upon seeing her, I actually resigned myself to the fact that I'm never going to see her again. I heard people murmuring about Calliope and Addison, and my mind raced a million miles per second. My heart was pounding and all of those emotions I tried so hard to box up inside bust out wreaking havoc within me. The next thing I knew, my feet were dragging me obviously looking for the Latina goddess, used to be MY Latina goddess.

Then I saw the most beautiful being right across from the room, but…..she's in someone else's arms. Hearing that Addison and Calliope were back together stung, but seeing this slut's arms around Calliope, and her dirty mouth kissing her neck let out the green monster in me. Then she saw me and walked away. It was surprising that I wasn't even confused as to what I had to do next.

I just can't fight the draw I have towards her. It's like I'm hypnotized to follow her, to talk to her, to be with her. I found her again, and I tried my hardest to get a little bit of her time. I need to get a hit of her, even just a bit. Our conversation was a blur, the only thing I remember was seeing the pain, the hurt, and anger in her eyes, but for some split second moments, I saw her eyes looking at me the way she looked at me before. That gave me hope. No matter how little it is, I'll work with what I can get.

I know I walked away from her, I know I've hurt her so deeply, but I was so weak back then. I blamed myself and I still do for destroying us, but I had no choice, my life wasn't in my control back then. I never stopped loving her, I never stopped thinking about her. I know that I made her go through hell, but I was hurt just the same or even more that I came to the point that I felt I'm a filthy lowlife who doesn't deserve her…or anything.

It was as if I had a sudden surge of courage when I saw her for the first time tonight. I think it's time that I chase after my happiness after the past years of being in hell. I can't let her slip away again. I'm ready now, I'm stronger now, I'm better.

Everything happened so fast, I remembered talking, then the jealousy, then the screaming, and the stopping her from walking away. Then, the next thing I knew her lips were on mine after years of craving the softness of her lips and her addicting taste. It isn't tender as I hoped it would be again, but I still can feel a tinge of love buried deep under the anger and hurt that I've caused. I just have to break down her walls. The next thing I knew, I'm about to give myself up to her.

I've always wanted her to be my first, but she wanted to wait, she wanted it to be special. She was such a romantic back then. She had this elaborate romantic night planned out, but we never reached that point because of the incident that had forced me to turn my back on the love of my life. Then I never really wanted anyone else after her, and with all that has happened to me in the last years, dating wasn't really in my priority. I tried moving on, diverting my energy and focus to other things, trying and forcing myself to go out with other people when the opportunity arises, but no one seems right.

The longest relationship I had after Calliope lasted for only 2 months and that was during my first months in college. She was beautiful, sweet, funny, intelligent, but she's not Calliope. We almost did it, but I ended up crying when she lied on top of me because I felt like I was cheating on Callie, and I just can't give myself to a person I didn't love. Then we broke up the day after.

I know my relationship with Callie wasn't that long either, but I loved her so much. It's crazy how easy and deep we fell for each other. It was exhausting being in love with a girl you can't be with for years and who probably hates your guts, but forcing myself to not love her was an even more impossible task.

I knew she was being rough, that this was not how we have envisioned our first time would be. But it's her, it's hard to stop myself. She pulled away and gave me an out, that proved that she's not going to take advantage of me. Then I asked her to take me, I needed her to take me. I needed that connection with her to feel alive again.

I knew it's not a slow love making, and others might say that it's more like a one-night stand kind of sex, but despite her rough movements, and less than gentle caresses, everytime I look into her eyes, I still see love even though it's shielded by walls of anger. If that's all she could give right then, that's what I'm going to take.

I have to say, she made me feel feelings that I didn't even know existed. My body hummed, and tingled under her expert hands. Then I reached that peak that everyone else is talking about. They're right, those few seconds of intense sensation is addicting. It's not just that though, at those seconds of my climax, I fell in love more with the woman on top of me if that's even possible. My heart was bursting with love right then as my body exploded with pleasure. Then I told her I love her…. Then she ran away leaving me raw and exposed. From the top of the world just seconds ago, I came crashing back to the deepest pit of the earths, shattering my very being.

Pain. This feeling that I tried to fight for the past years is consuming me again . It was too much that it completely shut my brain down. I've lost all emotion, all sanity, all that's left is pain. I just ran, ran as far away as I could with no destination in mind. I don't even recognize the streets I'm walking at, but my subconcious brought me to OUR place. Then the reminder of the broken promises and all that I have lost sucked all the fight in me. I had to muster all of my strength to walk away from the memories, memories years ago, and memories of tonight.

I felt so weak, I felt cold but I didn't know why. All that registered in my brain were the physical and emotional pain. I never recognized that it was raining so hard causing me to shiver, I never felt that I was dehydrated from all the crying. All I know is that it hurts…so much.

I don't know how I got here, in her room in her childhood home, but I did feel her presence when she came to get me. Clarity just started to dawn on me in the shower, when the cold is being washed away from my body and I see brown eyes in front of me. The look of care, of sorrow, concern, and of love from those brown eyes brought me back. She's touching me with such gentleness and care. It's the total opposite of what transpired earlier this evening. With the spray of the shower, it seemed that the hurt is gradually being flushed away too. The pain, and the cold, and weakness- they're disappearing with every gentle caress of this amazing creature in all of her glory in front of me. She is so beautiful.

I couldn't stand being 2 feet away from her, I needed to be as close as I can. So I pulled her closer and held as tight as I could. I was so scared that she would walk away again. I needed to feel every bit of her to know she's real. Then I felt her holding me back even tighter, and at that moment, the hurt and defeat that were consuming me were turned to hope. Having her in my arms again means everything to me.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the padding of feet coming from the bathroom. I turn my head to look at Calliope, and my breath caught in my throat. There is my beautiful Latina, wet and covered only in a small towel. I know I could barely stand minutes ago, but I can't help but want her, I can't help if my body reacts to her beauty, I can't help it if my heart falls in love with her more and more with every second I see her. She rummages in her closet, then she grabs a pair of pajamas. She walks towards me, smiling a little at how better I look now compared to how she saw me outside.

"Hey", she whispers softly. "I'm just going to help you get dressed" she continues as she grabs my hand and helps me up. She puts my arms around her neck once again, as she moves her hands to the knot of my towel. She unties the knot and the towel falls off my naked body. I see her gulp and her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. She looks down on the pajamas and starts fixing the button-up top trying so hard to not let her gaze wander on my naked body. She's so adorable. I lift her chin up so she can look into my eyes. I grab the pajamas in her hands with my other hand and let them fall to the floor. She looks so nervous. I moved my hands to the knot on her towel and let them fall on the floor revealing the most magnificent body that ever walked this earth. I keep looking into her eyes as I move closer, closer, and closer, until our faces are inches apart.

I put my hand on her cheek, ghosting my thumb over her lower lip, and I close the distance between us. I capture her lips in a soft, tender, and brief kiss. I pull away, look intensely in her eyes, and whisper "Love me". Her breathing starts to become ragged, and I see her pupils dilate.

"Make love to me" I whisper so close to her lips before capturing her lips in a kiss that pours everything I have to her.

**AN: Some hints as to what led Arizona to walk away from Callie and what she went through during the breakup. Do you have any guess as to what really happened? Will our girls finally reunite? Hoping for more reviews! It's my birthday week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I found it difficult to write this chapter. It was even more difficult to write it while studying for 2 exams. I'm glad I finished it soon. Hope you all like it. **

The softness and warmth of her mouth and lips are like drugs to me or the air that I breathe. I just want to spend the rest of my life kissing her. This kiss is very different from the rough, passionate, hurried, and angry kisses we shared earlier. She doesn't take control this time, and she lets me dictate this kiss. My tongue asks for entrance and a moan of pleasure erupts from both of us when our tongues meet. I gently massage hers, getting familiar once again with the gentle dance we've perfected years ago. I explore the mouth I've craved for too long.

I move my hand to her dark curls pulling her closer, and I put my other around her neck. She puts her hands on my waist pulling me flush against her body. I'm surprised there wasn't a spark when our bodies met. There's this intense electricity that I'm afraid we might just spontaneously combust.

I turn us around, and I push her gently until the back of her knees hit the bed. I nudge her to make her sit. Never untangling our tongues, I move to straddle her. I hear a loud grumble from her chest when my very heated and dripping center hits the skin so close to her own wet center. She puts her arms around my hips, going lower to cup my ass. As she kneads my soft flesh I can feel more of my wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs where my center is residing.

She unlatches her mouth from mine as I take a deep breath to replenish my burning lungs. She then trails open mouthed kisses from my jaw, to my neck and to my breasts. She palms my right breast while her mouth kisses everywhere but my pebbled nipple. She takes one big swipe with her tongue then she blows cool air to it making my nipple stand in attention more. I pull her head towards my breast, urging her on, needing to feel her mouth on me.

She takes my nipple in her mouth while her other hand pinches, rolls, and tugs on my other one. She sucks, licks, and bite while humming to show her satisfaction. She's like an adventurer who hasn't had a drink for days and has finally found an oasis. She sucks a little bit harder, making loud suckling sounds. She then moves to ravishing my other breast which is begging for attention. I can't help but moan and grind on her, making our wetness mingle.

This feels so good, but I want more. I need more, so I tug on her head gently to make her look up to me. After releasing my nipple with a loud pop, she looks up at me with hooded eyes as dark as the night. "Lie down on the bed", I whisper huskily. I lift myself off of her, kneeling at the edge of the bed so she can manoeuvre herself higher. She positions herself at the center of the bed without taking her eyes off of me. I just stay at my spot for a moment basking in the beauty of the woman baring it all in front of me.

Her dark locks sprawled across the pillow, tan skin glowing due to the bounce of the moonlight and a thin sheen of sweat. Her upper thighs glistening with our combined juices, and her eyes looking at me with nothing but love and vulnerability. The look she's giving me right now is so different from the look she gave me when she touched me earlier. The walls of anger have crumbled now.

I slowly crawl towards her, settling myself on top of her body. I put my leg in between her thighs, and I shivered at the feeling of her warm wet heat against my skin. I put my forearms beside her head to support my weight as I gaze lovingly at her face.

She moves her hand to my cheek, softly caressing my cheekbone. She ghosts her thumb across my bottom lip, and I can feel her hand trembling. I can see a lone tear trickle down from the corner of her eye.

I grasp her wrist to stop her hand from trembling, and I kiss the palm of her hand. "Hey, … I got you" I whisper softly. She then pulls my face down to hers and captures my lips in a soft kiss.

We just let our lips glide over each other, nothing hurried, nothing too passionate. My heart is bursting from the tenderness of this kiss. It's like I've waited all my life for this kiss. We just stay like that for a moment. Gentle caresses and tender and loving kisses. It's like we're finally reuniting and we're about to become one.

I move my head lower, peppering her neck with soft kisses and letting my tongue dart out once in a while. She tangles her hand to my blonde curls urging me on. I move lower, kissing everywhere on her reddened and rapidly rising and falling chest. I move lower and I groan at the sight of her supple and voluptuous breasts with darkened buds fully erect. I place my hands over her lovely mounds and I massage them gently.

Her breasts fill my hands so perfectly. Her hardened nipples provide a glorious contrast to the softness and suppleness of her full breasts giving out the full erotic experience as I massage them. I always caught myself staring and admiring her breasts back when we were dating and even when we were just friends, and I can't describe what I'm feeling now that I have my hands on them and I can do whatever I please.

I take one of her nipples in my mouth while my other hand continues massaging her other breast. She moans and arches towards me as she felt my wet and hot mouth make contact with her erect bud. Oh god, the feel and taste of her nipple in my mouth is so addicting, I can do this all day. I suck alternating between strong and faint. Her moans are getting louder and her hand starts tugging on my hair pushing me to her other breast.

I equally ravish her other breast as she starts to grind on my thigh that's between her legs. I then move my sucking upwards, leaving light marks as I nip, suck, and lick over everywhere my mouth can reach. I reach her neck and I pay attention to the spot behind her ear that I know that drives her crazy everytime I kiss it.

As I busy my mouth with the delicious skin on her neck, I trail my hand downwards from her breast to her rippling toned stomach, grazing her hipbone, and finally down to her smooth mound. Oh yeah, Calliope really bared it all, and I like it very much. I go lower finding the wetness I have been craving for. I stop centimeters from her slit though because I suddenly feel insecure. She's this goddess who can make me feel so amazing while I'll be fumbling down there because I don't know what to do, I don't know what makes her feel good.

I pull my mouth from her neck and I look into her eyes. "I want to make you feel good…but uhm, I really don't know how to exactly" I tell her softly while trying my best to maintain eye contact and not ruin the mood.

She gives me a small smile while running the back of her hand softly along my cheeks. She doesn't say anything, she just looks up at me lovingly and pulls me down on her and kisses me passionately and full of love. That's all the encouragement and urging I need.

I continue my trek downwards until my fingers were greeted by glorious wet heat. I've dreamed about this day many times before. She's the only one I want to touch intimately. I hope that soon I'll be the only one with that right.

I travel the expanse of her slit, making her moan with every swipe. I spread her swollen folds as I try to find her clit. Once I made contact with her engorged and very sensitive bundle of nerves, she arched more into my touch while moaning loudly. God, she sounds so sexy. I start tracing circles around her clit, flicking it, then circling it again, and I can feel more wetness starting to flow from her opening. Her head is thrown back in pleasure as her hips start to move with the motions of my fingers. I must be doing something right.

With more confidence, I moved lower finding her drenched opening. I circle it, preparing myself for what I'm about to do for the first time. I look at her face, her eyes, and I can see that she's silently begging me to go further. So, I keep my eyes trained on hers as I push one digit into her opening.

She moans as I ease one digit into her, touching her intimately, and touching the core of her being. Going inside her means so much than a mere sexual act. I can finally feel that she's exposing herself now and letting me in, literally and figuratively. As my finger easily slides into her wet core, her eyes clench shut and a few tears trickle down from the corners of her eyes. I kiss the tears away gently as I start pumping in and out of her.

I capture her lips in a slow languid dance matching the tempo of my movement on her center. I add another finger, and she moans into my mouth. I start to move faster and thrust deeper, and our kisses are getting more passionate and deep as well. I use my thumb to draw circles on her clit, and she slightly bit on my tongue which she's sucking upon contact with her bundle of nerves.

Her body is now moving in sync with mine, meeting my thrusts letting me go as deep as I can. She feels so good. The feeling of my fingers in her is driving me out of control. The wet, velvety, hot, and tight cavern is now contracting against my fingers sucking me in further. She feels so good that I think I can come by just pleasuring her.

Her moans are now getting louder and louder, and she unlatched her mouth from mine to breathe in much needed air.

I now thrust with all my might, going as deep as I can, touching every sensitive spot I can find. I increase my movement on her clit, and I know she's about to go over the edge.

"Let go, let go for me Calliope", I whisper with ragged breath on her ear.

She screams in a high pitched voice as her body arches off the bed. Her muscles are spasming around my fingers, and I feel more wetness come out of her and into the palm of my hand. I look at her face contorted in pleasure, her mouth open with loud moans coming from it, and tears flowing from the corner of her tightly shut eyes.

"I got you", I tell her softly as I slow my movements. I continue stroking her walls as her spasms weakens. Once she's settled, I slowly pull out of her and she releases a soft whimper with the loss of contact. She slowly opens her eyes as she catches her breath, and she looks straight to my soul with those tired yet soulful browns. I put my drenched fingers near my lips, and I slowly lick her essence off. I moan at her wonderful, exotic, unique, and sweet taste, and she too moans from the sight.

I see that the tears are still flowing from her eyes , so I cup her cheeks, and brushing away the tears with my thumb. "Hey, don't cry. I'm right here" I tell her softly.

She reaches for my neck, then cups my cheek and she says the words that I've been dying to hear for so long.

"I love you too", she says softly while her eyes glisten more.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. Tears start falling from my eyes too down to the side of her head. "You do?" I say sounding so little and insecure.

She nods while giving me a small smile, and the look she's giving me confirms it. With renewed strength, she flips us over so now she's on top of me, then she slowly lowers her head to capture my lips in a oh so tender kiss that tells me everything. The kiss starts to deepen as tongues met again. Her intoxicating taste is now mixed with the saltiness of the tears that are still flowing from both our eyes.

She kisses down to my jaw, then to my bruised neck. She ghosts her lips gently over each mark, each bruise, each hickey, soothing them with the softness of her full lips. After kissing every inch on my neck, she moves up, working her magic on my lips once again.

She pulls away then looks into my eyes.

"I need to taste you" she tells me. A big wave of arousal shot through me down to my core with her request, so I reply

"Please"

Then she captures my lips again and starts to kiss her way down my body.

I never took my eyes off of her as she feasts on me while looking up at me just as intensely. She is making me feel so good I can't even put to words how incredible I feel. Her talented tongue is bringing me pleasure as enormous as Mount Rushmore.

I topple over the edge in no time, and I think I just blacked out for a couple of minutes. After regaining consciousness, and overcoming the embarrassment and shock that came over me as I noticed the copious amount of liquid that came out of me, we spend the rest of the night doing wonders on each others' bodies.

Bodies are worshipped with only the whispers of love and moans of pleasure being heard until the sun peaked out over the horizon.

I pass out in the arms of Calliope after rounds and rounds of pleasure. The prospect of tomorrow scares the hell out of me because we have a lot to deal with- pain, hurt, and truths about our past, and the uncertainty that tomorrow brings, but right now, I'm just going to peacefully bask in the afterglow of hours of lovemaking in the arms of the love of my life. It's the first time in years that I finally feel complete, and right now, I sleep content.

**AN: So what do you think? Finally, some happy times for our favourite girls. How long will this last? Do you think they'll have the talk? Should the finally go back together? You all are encouraged to review. Your awesome reviews make me update sooner. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took a while for me to post an update. It's my 19****th**** birthday weekend, so I was out for the past days and nights. **

** A glimpse of their past. Hope you like it =)**

Callie's POV

_March 10 2008_

_ It's our last week as seniors. Our vacation is a month earlier than other years because we have extensive preparations for graduation. The final bell for the day echoed through the entire building signalling the end of the day. I go through my usual routine of stuffing everything in my locker when a note fell out when I opened it. I already knew who would slip a note in my locker._

_**Go to the place with memories of laughs, tears, hugs, and kisses, and you will find the person who cares about you the most. **_

_ A wide smile graces my face and my heart's threatening to bust out of my chest. She does this to me. I just dump everything in my locker, slammed it shut, and almost ran all the way to my car. I fired up the engine of my white Audi R8, and drove out of school to OUR spot as fast as I could. Damn the traffic rules, this is why I asked my father for a really nice car. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild, it's like they're having a party over there. Just a couple more minutes before I get to her. _

_ I drive to this wide empty field just at the edge of town. People rarely go to this side of town. We just happened to pass by here when I was teaching Arizona how to drive. Yes, I let her drive my baby, and that was even back to the time when we were friends. I'm so whipped. We just fell in love with this place because it is so peaceful, and green, and relaxing. This is where we had our first kiss and where we became officially together, so for us, this is OUR place. _

_ I park at a gravel patch just outside the empty field. I jump out of my car and jog to the grass area. I look around but I don't see anyone. Huh…. Playing hide and seek? Then I hear it. The sound of my baby coming from behind me. I turn around and greeted with the cutest sight ever. _

_ "Hey baby! Come here my cutie patootie!" I yell as I crouch down to reach for my baby. She runs the remaining distance between us, jumps up and almost tackles me to the ground with her little body. She nuzzles my face and kisses my every part of my face that she can reach._

_ "Hey, how come she gets kissed first huh?" a goddess with blonde hair and blue eyes yells as she's walking the remaining distance from us. Her shoulders are slumped and bottom lip protruded in a pout. I was wrong, THIS is the cutest sight ever._

_ I stand up, carrying Taffy in my left arm as I reach for my girl with my other arm. _

_ "Hey babe", I smile sweetly as she reaches for my hand and I pull her closer til her entire body's against mine. She puts her hand on my hip and her other on my arm holding Taffy. "Too bad Taffy beat ya to me slowpoke" I tease as I lean down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "Mhhhmmm" she hums to my lips and when I was about to pull away, she grabs the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue gliding across my lower lip begging for entrance, and who am I to deny her. I open my mouth and I let her explore away. While our tongues are busy massaging each other, we were interrupted by "ARRFF! ARRFF!". The adorable cream, fat, and stout furry Chowchow pup seems to be unhappy with the attention not being on her. I chuckle as I reluctantly pull away from those delicious pink lips._

_ "Ooohh, someone's jealous" I say as I rub Taffy's head. _

_ "Hmmpph. Now you love her more than me?" My blue eyed beauty pouts crossing her arms over her chest. _

_ "Maybe….." I shrug and give her a playful smile._

_ "Calliope!" she reprimands me and slaps my arm._

_ "I'm kidding" I laugh and put Taffy down to let her run around and play for a while in the large grassy field. I need some quality time with my girl._

_ "She's OUR baby, but you're mine okay?" I say sweetly as I approach her trying to pry her arms away from her chest and wrapping it around my neck._

_ She looks away and just huffs at me. I try to catch her gaze while whispering oh so sweetly "Baby"….and when I finally catch her eyes, I give her that look that always makes her melt._

_ "And you're MINE, all mine" she finally replies, turning that adorable pout to the most amazing brilliant smile. She leans in slowly, tiptoe-ing a little bit, then she captures my lips in a tender and loving kiss. We break apart and I whisper my breath ghosting her lips "I love you". _

_ "I love you more" she says before giving me another peck._

_ "Not possible" I say I break from our embrace and lace my fingers with hers. We walk to where Taffy was playing, jumping around, running after her tail. I was surprised to see a blanket draped over the grassy soil, a box of pizza and a box of donuts on the side. My smile couldn't be any wider. She leads me to sit on the blanket, and I pull her to sit on my front and in between my legs her back against my front. When we were both situated, I put my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulders._

_ "Thank you for this" I say softly as I kiss her neck. _

_ "Anything for you love" she replies, as she reaches her hand to the side of my head, and kisses me softly before returning her gaze to Taffy running around in front of us._

_ We just sit there, no words needed, just content with the company of one another. We watch as our baby exhausts herself from playing and jumping trying to catch some bugs flying past her. In that moment, I knew that this girl in my arms, Arizona, will be the one I'll love for the rest of my life. I've never felt such need, want and love for any other human being. When she's not around, it hurts even if it's just for a couple of hours or days. When she's in my arms, my heart couldn't be more filled with joy. _

_ Taffy makes her way towards us and we can see that she's spent from all that playing. She walks to Arizona's side, and curls up there. Her eyes are still open but we know that she'll be dozing off to lala happy puppy land any minute. I swear this puppy sleeps like a polar bear._

_ We just look at her both smiling at the adorableness of our baby. I got her as a present to Arizona for our 3rd month anniversary, and she immediately fell in love. I couldn't help but fall in love too, and our little angel is smitten with us as well. She's very loyal, adorable, cuddly, and sweet. We just grew to calling her OUR baby as she stays longer with us. She mostly stays in Arizona's but my girlfriend brings our puppy almost everywhere, and since I'm almost always with Arizona, the three of us are almost inseparable._

"_It's your last week in school" Arizona breaks the silence and the pretty pink bubble that we were just in. I didn't know how to respond to that so I just tighten my hold on her and bury my face in the crook of her neck. _

_ Arizona is 2 years younger which means I have to away for college while she stays here to finish high school. We've been friends for a few months before I started pursuing her. She's not my usual type, I usually go for assertive, popular, and hot girls. Don't get me wrong, Arizona is absolutely gorgeous, but she was more like a wallflower. She's the typical shy type just standing in the background, but once you see her, you're bound to do a double take. _

_Also, she's a daughter of a very conservative Marine which makes her a little sheltered and conservative too. We have to sort of keep our relationship under wraps for now too. Despite our differences and being together for only 5 months, I've never loved anyone as much as I love Arizona. I love her so much that I can't envision my future without her._

_ "I'm telling my parents" she blurts out. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Well, not now I mean. I think it's perfect to introduce you to them on your graduation. I mean, we're all gonna be there because Tim is in your year. I'll tell them about me being….you know, gay , the day before, then on your graduation, they can see how beautiful and awesome you are with all your awards and….." she ramble_

_ "Shhhhh….." I tell her as I gently cover her mouth with my hand. "You're rambling" I chuckle._

_ "You're nervous huh?" I ask her softly and putting my hand off her mouth._

_ "Well, yeah. I know my parents might have suspicions noticing that I really didn't like any guys in the past and of course you know Cindy" she gives out a nervous chuckle. "And my parents think that we're awfully close. Aside from being together all the time, the early morning calls and all day texting might have given them the hint. Still, I'm nervous as to how they're gonna take it. I mean, my Dad is in the military" _

_ "Your parents love me! And even Tim loves me. I even think he had a crush on me before" I tell her to calm her nerves, but deep inside I'm really nervous too._

_ "I just hope they're gonna love you as much when they find out that you're trying to get in my pants" she says in a forced serious tone._

_ "Hey! you're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself" _

_ "But my super hot girlfriend whom I know is a goddess in bed won't put out." I can feel her pouting even if I'm behind her._

_ "You know I want your first and our first time to be super special. Just be patient babe, I promise you it will be worth all the wait" I tell her before we even get deeper in this debacle again. We've had this talk many times already. It's not that I don't want Arizona, god I want her. I just want to make sure she's ready, and we're both ready. _

_ "You tell them, and I'll be with you whatever happens ok? If I have to prove anything or everything to the,m I will" I try to soothe her because I know it's still bothering her. _

_ I kiss her behind her ear and we just bask in the tranquillity this place has to offer and the company of each other. We just sit there in comfortable silence until she speaks again._

_ "I don't know what it would be like without you around" she says softly and I can hear that her voice just lost a little bit of it's sparkle and perkiness._

_ "Remember what we talked about before….I could-" _

_ "No, you won't. You won't stay here. You have to go to the best college even if it's far away, then to the best med school, and follow your dreams." she cuts me off._

_ "But you are my dream", I reply with tears starting to form in my eyes. I grab her hands resting on my forearm, and I lace our fingers together._

_ "You've always wanted to be a great surgeon, and I won't let you settle for less than amazing" she replies with great conviction in her voice._

_ "You are going to be a doctor. For you, for me. You're going to make me the proudest girlfriend." She adds, and with her words, my eyes glaze with unshed tears. _

_ "When I go away, I want nothing more than for this to work, but we both know that it's going to be really hard" I say, the sadness in my voice really evident._

_ "We'll make it work" she says confidently._

_ "You can you know….." I don't really have it in me to continue that sentence._

_ "What babe?" She asks softly as she turns her head to look at me._

_ I visibly gulp, tears starting to form in my eyes, and say "break it off if you want" I say in almost a whisper, almost afraid of hearing my own words._

_ "Is that what you want?" she asks and tears are threatening to form too._

_ "No, no, of course not, but I'm going to med school babe, even with the 3 year-pre-med program I'm going to take, pre-med, med school, and residency could take about 10 years give and take, and you know that it's really hard dating a med student, especially one who lives 6 hours away from you" I say regretfully._

_ "I'll wait…I'll wait til you can come home here. I'll wait everyday for your calls if you can squeeze in some time for it. I'll always wait for the day I can see you again. I will always wait for you, then when you're living your dream already, we can build our life together. Taffy and I will be waiting for you" she says, cupping my cheek. I can see in her eyes pure sincerity and great conviction. I have the whole world in my arms right now._

_ "I love you so much….. So so much." I tell her as I look deeply in her eyes._

_ "I love you…" she says as she leans in and kisses me with so much tenderness and love. _

**

I was pulled out of my beautiful dream by the annoying ring of my house phone.

I groan as I slowly open my eyes, squinting at the now bright light that blankets the room. I'm just slowly coming back to the real world when a muffled voice caught my attention.

"urnnnnnn it offffffffffffffff", a muffled voice resonates on my chest and comes from the mass of blonde hair that is sprawled across my bare chest.

The events of last night are gradually becoming clear now. I smile softly as I am now assured that everything that happened last night wasn't just one of my very vivid dreams of her.

I untangle myself gently from the naked body with its half on top of me, it's arm possessively wrapped around my middle, and glorious legs that are tangled with mine. A groan of protest sounds from under the mass of blonde curls covering her face.

I scoot towards the edge of the bed to reach for the phone on the bed side table, but I can't find it there, so I get out of bed to look for it on the floor. It must have fallen last night as limbs were sporadically going everywhere in the middle of hours and hours of physical exertion.

I give out a small yelp of pain as I crouch down to reach for the ringing phone on the floor. Damn, I'm sore.

"Hello?" I answer in a sleep laden and irritated voice.

"What the fuck Callie, I've been trying to reach you since last weren't you answering your cellphone?" Addison's yelling angry voice goes straight to my ear.

"Uhm, sorry Adds. I didn't have my phone with me last night" I say clearly sounding tired.

"I was so worried. I thought that you crashed your car or jumped off a bridge or something"

"Don't be ridiculous Addie, I'm ok", I say being a little more awake now. I move to the edge of the bed and sit.

"Where were you last night? You went drinking still huh? You sound hung over, and it's freaking 3 o'clock in the afternoon and you're just getting up" Addie says accusingly.

"No Addie, I just went for a little drive then went home" I reply. I'm actually telling the truth, just leaving out some details.

I feel shuffling from behind me, then soft hands start caressing my sore shoulders and back. I stifle a moan careful for Addie not to hear through the phone.

"Are you sure you're ok? After what happened last night" Addie asks dropping the angry mother tone. She sounds concerned now.

"No need to worry about me okay? I'll go see you when I can" I reply. Addison could be overbearing some times, but she's just looking out for me.

"Hey….." A husky and sexy voice from behind me purrs. "Come back to bed" she whispers with her sleepy voice in my ear as she drops a few kisses on my shoulders and neck while she's caressing my arms.

"Oh my god….You're with someone! Callie! You know it's not healthy to go sleeping around to forget what happened last night" Addison says now back to reprimanding me.

"Don't worry about it Addie. Look, I gotta go" I say, then I hang up not really wanting to go into that conversation. I put the phone back on the side table, then I was immediately pulled back to the bed.

"Ooommpph" the air was forced out of me as I plopped down on bed and a body is immediately wrapped around me.

"Sleep…warm and cuddly" Arizona mumbles sleepily as she settles her head back on my chest.

"It's 3 pm already" I say as I chuckle at her adorableness.

"Sleeeeep" she groans, and then she's out like a light bulb.

I run my hand gently through her hair as she cuddles closer to me. For the first time in years, I actually feel genuinely happy. I may be terrified, but that's because if I truly follow what my heart wants, I might end up breaking again.

For the past years, I've been reckless, not caring about anything, not caring about consequences, but now, that I can have the whole world again, there's that lingering fear that I might lose everything and even myself in the process.

Honestly, I don't know if I'm ready to take that risk. I know have a lot to talk about, and I'm still waiting for her explanation, but right now I'm just going to hold her.

As I let myself drift back to sleep, my mind brings me back to my dream earlier. It's a memory I tried to erase from my mind before, and it's just now that it made itself known to my consciousness again. Maybe my subconscious is telling me something.

**AN: The talk will be soon. I promise. Sorry if there are mistakes, I usually don't have time to proofread my work. I really hope you guys review, and I hope you haven't given up on this story yet. Much love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter is by far the longest . I hope you like it because I really put effort in this, and I really worked hard to update today because I might not be able to update for a while because I'm up for a really busy week. I hope you like this =)**

Arizona's POV

"Arizona" a gentle voice pulls me out of my slumber. My eyes slowly flutter open, and I'm greeted by Calliope's glorious and smiling face.

"Come on, go take a shower, get dressed, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" she says, and it's just then that I notice that she's already showered and dressed. She moves off the bed and walks towards the door.

"Are you saying I stink?" I say feigning hurt.

"Nope, I'm saying you smell like sex" she says with a chuckle as she looks over my shoulder, then she gives me a wink. I blush at her comment, and I wait for her to make it out before I make my way to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower that relaxes my sore muscles, I grab a towel in one of the cabinets in the bathroom. I then rummage for clothes in Callie's closet since I my clothes from last night are still wet. I grab my favourite oversized blue shirt of hers, and one of her shorts that makes my legs look sexy. These were the clothes I usually wore when we were dating. They kind of smell like storage, I guess she hasn't taken them out for the last 4 years, but I don't mind. These clothes give me a sense of comfort, making me feel nostalgic, making me feel like nothing has changed, that the last 4 years hasn't happened.

Sleeping in Callie's arms, and waking up in Callie's bed felts so easy, and natural. I know this euphoric feeling might just be the calm before the storm, but I'm ready now. No storm will topple me.

I make my way downstairs, taking the familiar route to the Torres' mansion's dining room, but I'm met with an empty really big dining table. I take a peek at their kitchen, but nothing I see no food, or Callie. I start calling out Callie's name, thinking that maybe she's just hiding in a cupboard or something.

Receiving no response, I move back to the dining room, then to the foyer, still calling out Callie's name. I'm surprised that no one is around, not even Callie's family.

"Arizona, living room!" I hear Callie's voice scream.

I walk to the living room, then I see Calliope sitting in one of the couches.

"Where's your family? And where' s the food? Thought dinner's ready" I say as I plop down beside her with a pout on my face.

"Dad's away for a week, and Mom and Aria went to visit my grandparents, but they'll be back any time tonight" Callie replies as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Oh, alright, so where's dinner?" I ask, my stomach grumbling with just the thought of food. We sure worked an appetite last night, and I haven't eaten anything for more than 24 hours….well..aside…from…you know.

"I asked the chef and Conchita to prepare dinner and clean up the guest house at the back. With Aria and Mother coming in tonight, I want some alone time with you" she says as she pulls me up.

"Come on, time to eat" she laces her hand with mine, and pulls me out to the door at the back.

We step into the smaller but extravagant guest house in the Torres manor, and my nose is immediately invaded by the smell of food.

I walk faster, now pulling Callie behind me, to the dining room, and my jaw drops at what's in front of me.

Instead of a big dining table, a smaller circular table for 2 was set up. Flowers and candles adorn the table, and the lighting of the dining room was set up to give out an intimate ambience.

Too awestruck to move, Callie pulls me to the table, and she pulls out a seat for me. Before I sit down, I give her a kiss on the cheek, and I whisper into her ear, "This is amazing, thank you"

She gives me her mega watt smile, and I melt on the spot. Conchita, Callie's right hand woman and almost a second mother to her emerges with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She's followed shortly by their home chef who's carrying two plates of something that looks so amazing.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Arizona" Conchita says in a thick accent as she reaches our table and pours us each a glass of fine wine.

"Thank you Conchita, it's nice to see you again" I reply truthfully. Conchita is a very kind and loyal woman, and she usually spoils both Callie and I everytime we spend time in the Torres mansion.

The chef then put 2 plates of Thai chicken orange salad in front of Calliope and I. It looks so good. We start to dig in, both quiet probably concentrating on eating because we're just so hungry, or because there's a certain awkwardness in this situation. We haven't really talked about anything aside from the screaming match we had last night. I know we're bound to talk about what happened to us, but I'm not ready; I can't let go of this elated feeling with Callie yet.

"So…uhm…" Callie starts, probably sensing the awkwardness that has now surrounded us. "So I guess you're in college now huh?"

"Yeah, I go to a state college just an hour away from town. I stay in a dorm room there, but since I'm just an hour away, I can usually go home whenever I want" I reply. It feels like we're on a first date now with all the talking about ourselves over a delicious meal. It stings because it's kind of a reminder of everything we've lost, but it could also mean a fresh start for us.

"What course are you taking?" she asks as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I'm taking Political Science" I reply. I see her face break out into a huge proud smile.

"On your way on being a lawyer huh?" she says with her smile getting wider. We've always talked about our future before. She wanted to become a surgeon, I wanted to become a lawyer.

"I hope so"

"You will be" she says without a doubt, and my heart swell at how much she believes in me. "So, how's sophomore year treating you?" she continues.

"Uhm…I'm actually just a freshman" I say making sure that I don't stammer. I kind of don't like where this conversation is heading.

"Oh yeah, Addie told me you took a year off from school to visit your relatives in Europe." She replies and I see her face darkens. Damn, just when things were going so perfectly.

Callie's POV

My heart sinks as I remember the last news I heard about Arizona 4 years ago.

After a month of not hearing anything from Arizona, Addie told me that she heard from one of Arizona's friends that she left for Europe a couple of weeks after school ended for them. Addison heard that she's going to stay with her aunt in Italy for the summer. I didn't know if we were broken up already, but after she left without saying goodbye, everything went downhill for me, then she didn't come back for an entire year. I never heard from her then and the years after.

"So, how was Italy?" I ask trying my best to put a smile on my face and to stop myself from shaking and breaking down in front of her.

"It was okay. It's a beautiful place, but I rarely went out, just stayed in my aunt's house"she murmurs. I expect more enthusiasm from, but why does she sound like she hated the place? I've been to Italy myself, and it's beautiful.

"Did you try out all of their food? Learned their language?" I ask.

In all honesty, I'm not really interested in finding out how she enjoyed herself in a beautiful place while I was crying my eyes out over her. I just ran out of things to say because all that's been plaguing my mind is to ask her straight out why she left me. I want to know, really, but everything is going great now, I think we both deserve some break from all the hurt and crying that has been going on since last night. I'm also scared. Really scared. What if she says that she just woke up one day and realized she didn't love me anymore? What if it happens again?

"Yeah. The food is great. Didn't speak much Itallian cause we spoke English in the house" she says briefly. I can't help but think that she's holding something back, or that she's equally feeling awkward about this conversation. I don't know what to say next, thank goodness the chef is now here with our main course.

"And for our main course, special lasagna just how Miss Arizona likes it prepared by Miss Calliope" the chef with a slight exotic accent says, then he puts two plates of beautiful looking lasagne in front of us. My masterpiece.

"You cooked this?" Arizona asks clearly surprised by that revelation.

"Yeah…well, I kind of learned and perfected it for the past years" I say with a proud smile on my face.

"Lasagna's my favourite" Arizona squeals excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

"I know" I reply, with a tone and look saying more than those two words.

"Thank you Calliope, this smells amazing" Arizona says while looking tenderly at me and reaching for my hand.

"And it tastes better than it smells, come on, let's eat!" I say enthusiastically partly because I'm excited for Arizona to taste the food I slaved over, and I'm relieved we steered away from the awkward conversation.

"Oh my god, it's so good!" Arizona exclaims after her she swallowed her first bite.

I just chuckle at her immense appreciation. She's actually moaning, honestly, it's kind of turning me on.

"It's like an orgasm in my mouth" she says as she takes a big mouthful, then moans afterwards.

"You seem to get that from me a lot lately" I reply cheekily as I give her a wink.

She choked on her food, so she grabbed her glass of wine to push it all down. After her coughing has subsided, she turned a deep shade of red and chuckled nervously at my comment.

My mind is immediately brought back to our activities last night, and now it's my turn to blush.

I've been with a lot of women before. After Arizona and I fell apart, one night stands and casual flings had been my distraction. I usually take charge in bed, and all of the women I've been with liked it, but with Arizona, everything was different, good different.

It was like every touch was many times more electric, every kiss sets me ablaze everytime. I let her take me, and that never happened before with anyone else. I'm actually surprised with Arizona, after she got over her initial trepidation, she touched my body like a delicate musical instrument- with such gentleness, and precision. She did wonders with my body, strumming me with such skill. I never came so hard my entire life.

Don't get me started on how great Arizona feels. Everything about her just feels amazing, it's like I'm experiencing paradise. She tastes so sweet and with a distinct taste of pure Arizona. It's like her taste is specially made to drive me crazy. I can eat her for breakfast…lunch….di-…

"Calliope? Calliope?"

I was snapped out of my very wonderful yet dirty daydream by the voice of the object of my affection.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little flushed? You feeling hot? And you just totally spaced out over there. You're not even half way done with your food" she asks genuinely concerned. I look at her plate, and I'm not even surprised that not even a morsel is in sight.

"Uhm…no, I'm ok. Just thinking of dessert" I say. Blushing even more at the insinuation of my words.

"Oh….OH! Dessert" She smirks, clearly getting where I'm at. "I can't wait for DESSERT too" she adds with a wink.

"Uhm…yeah….We're having..uh….chocolate fondue!" I blubber out like an idiot.

"Perfect" she says with a wide smile.

"Conchita" Arizona calls. Conchita comes immediately beside Arizona, and Arizona gestures for Conchita to crouch down so she can whisper something in her ear. After giving both of them quizzical looks, Conchita straightens up, with a wide knowing smile on her face. Then, she addresses me,

"Miss Calliope, I shall be bringing now the fondue upstairs to the master bedroom" with those final words, she rushes back to the kitchen, and Arizona is now pulling me up off my chair.

"Come on Calliope, I also asked for whipped cream if you don't mind" She says huskily right into my ear then she tugs at my earlobe with her teeth. I gulp audibly, and I mindlessly follow where she's pulling me.

She opens the door to the master suite, after bringing her here a lot of times before, she already knows the different rooms in this house. Once she opens the door, we both gasp at what greeted us. Conchita is just finishing up fixing a small table now with random fruits and biscuits circling the flaming fondue container. There's a bottle of wine and some glasses at the corner of the table, and the room is lined with candles. Wow, Conchita sure is fast, and very efficient.

When she's done with the table, Conchita then heads out the door giving Arizona a high five on her way. I chuckle at how these two ladies ganged up on me.

Arizona then pulls me in the room and makes me sit at the edge of the table. She went to the fondue table, grabbed a piece of strawberry, and dipped it in the warm chocolate. She puts the strawberry in my mouth and I took a bite. Some of the chocolate and strawberry juice dribbles down from my lips, and she captures the oozing chocolate and strawberry essence with her tongue, running it from my chin up to my lips. After licking the remnants clean, she then captures my lips in a kiss, and the taste of chocolate, strawberry, and Arizona just sent me to heaven.

She pulls away, went to the table once again, and popped open the bottle of wine. While she's filling up two glasses of red, I take a good look at the room. It's been a while since I've been here last. It seems like mother hasn't decided to redecorate yet, everything looks exactly as they did years ago. Then it hit me. This place, this very room, is a witness to the shattering of my heart. My eyes go wide, my heart stops beating, the candles, the table, even Arizona disappears right in front of my eyes.

**Flashback**

**March 24 2008**

Callie's POV

I put my face closer to the mirror on my vanity, getting a better look of my face as I apply make up. I already have my dress on, and my hair perfectly curled since early this afternoon. I just have to do my make up and I'm all set.

"You look absolutely gorgeous", a breathy and absolutely glorious voice brings me out of my concentration, and I see my beautiful blonde standing behind me from the mirror.

I turn around facing her and giving her a smile.

"Hey babe. Oh, stop sucking up, I haven't even done my make up yet" I tell jest with her just to rid my face of that embarrassing blush. She does this to me.

She slowly makes her way towards me, then puts her arms around my neck.

"You look stunning" she says sincerely as she looks to my eyes with pure adoration.

I lean in for a brief and tender kiss, but she pulls me by the back of my neck towards her, deepening the kiss. She's never kissed me like this before. There's this higher level of passion and boldness that haven't been in our kisses before.

"Wow" I can't help but breath out once the kiss is over.

"You should finish your make up, you're gonna be late" she whispers so close to my lips, then she gives me one final peck on the lips.

I turn back to the mirror, finishing my make up. I knew a smudge proof lipstick is a good investment. I wouldn't be able to keep my lips to myself with the look Arizona is giving me from where's she's sitting at the bed. I keep stealing glances to her, smiling giddily as our eyes make contact through the mirror.

As I'm putting my finishing touches, Arizona stands up and puts some music on.

When I turn around once I'm finished, Arizona is standing in front of me with a small smile on her face.

"Can I have this first dance?" Arizona asks while holding her hand out. I was slightly surprised by her antics for a moment, but I give in.

She pulls me in towards her body, puts her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waist. We start moving slowly to the song.

_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world._

_You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl._

_You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies,_

_and my only prayer is that you realize_

_you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

"It kind of sucks that only seniors are allowed to this stupid grad ball" I say into her ear as we continue dancing.

"It's ok, at least I get to be your first dance even though I can't be your date" she says as she nuzzles my neck.

"I'm going to miss you tonight" I tell her. I know it sounds a little bit too clingy, and might be bordering on creepy, but everytime I'm not with her, my heart longs for her.

"Me too. Others better keep their hands to themselves. They can look, but no touching." She says as she brings our bodies closer.

"How am I supposed to dance with other now babe?" I ask, chuckling at her adorable possessiveness.

"Shoulders length away from each other" she says matter-of-factly.

I just laugh softly at her. I'm not really planning on dancing it out, maybe with some close friends just to enjoy the night. I'm even going stag, I just can't stand the thought of being in someone else's arms.

_When there are lines upon my face form a lifetime of smiles,_

_and when the time comes to embrace for one long last while,_

_we can laugh about how time really flies._

_We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies._

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

"I can't wait til tonight" she whispers in my ear as she drops soft kisses along my jaw line and neck.

"Tonight's gonna be our night" I smile to her neck as I give it a small kiss myself.

We both decided that tonight will be the night. I have this amazing night planned out for us after our graduation ball. I just hope she likes it. I want our first time to be really special and amazing for her.

"I'm gonna count every second til we can finally be together later" she says as she pulls away a little too look at me. She closes the distance between us and captures my lips in a passionate and deep kiss. The way she's kissing me tonight is different, but it's very very welcome. It's like she's not holding back anymore. I guess it's a preview of what's to come tonight.

As she pulls away from the kiss, leaving me breathless once again, she says "You better get going, you're like 1 hour late already. I'll be waiting for you" she says with a smile and one final kiss.

"Late entrance and early exit babe, you know me" I say with a laugh. "Meet me in the guest house at midnight. I'll leave the ball early." I say as I give her one final kiss.

"Okay. I'll go home first to get some overnight stuff, then I'll see you there, let me walk you downstairs" she says as she laces her fingers wit mine.

"See you later" as I give her a kiss on the forehead and I get in my car. She walks to her brother's car too, and we both drive away from my house. I drive to Addison's house because we're both going stag together.

_Hey! I miss you already babe. Some people asked me to dance, but I turned them down, because I only want to be dancing with you xoxo –C_

That's weird, she usually replies 30 seconds after I text her.

_I think my baby fell asleep huh? Well, it's ok, you need all the energy for tonight ;) I can't wait for our night baby. Xoxo- C_

_ It's almost 12. I'm bursting with excitement right now. I have a surprise for you, I hope you like it. I love you!_

_ I'm leaving now, see you in a bit.=) –C_

I'm kind of scared that she fell asleep and hasn't woken up because she hasn't replied to any of my messages. I'm parking in our driveway now, and hopefully a beautiful blonde is waiting for me in the guest house already.

I enter through the guest house, surprised to find the whole first floor dark. I gave Arizona the keys to the house earlier so she can let herself in.

I move to the living room, hoping that Arizona is there just sleeping, but no blonde beauty in sight. I told her to wait in the living room if she arrives earlier than me.

I go up the stairs, deciding that I should just wait for her in the room I set up. I have the only other key to that room aside from Conchita's to not spoil the surprise. I was pleased with what greeted me. I was the one to set up everything from the flowers to the scented candles, to the chocolates, the wine. There's even flower petals scattered on the floor and on the bed. I just asked Conchita when I was on my way back to run the bubble bath in the humongous bathroom, and light the candles. This looks perfect.

I move to the bed and there's a small long box with ribbon wrapped around it. It's my gift to Arizona.

I sit there, waiting for her to come. It's 12:15 am already. It's unusual that Arizona's late, but I'm pretty sure she had a good reason.

I try calling her, but I was brought to voicemail.

"Hey babe, I'm in the guest house already. I'm waiting for you" I say sweetly on the phone.

I lie down for a while, staring at the ceiling, and thinking of all the possibilities of tonight. The smile on my face never falters, until I looked at the clock on the wall and see that it's 1:10 am already. Now I'm getting a little bit nervous. I dial her phone again, but I was directed to voice mail once again.

I send her more text messages, asking her where she's at and if something came up. Still no reply.

I wait a little bit more, thinking if I should just go to her house, but her parents still don't know about us, they might get suspicious if I drive there at 1:40 in the morning.

I wait for a couple more minutes, and I try my luck in calling her again. At 2:05 am, my call went through.

"Hey babe, uhm. Sorry if I woke you up if you're sleeping, but I'm waiting for you right now. You can come here now" I say, slightly relieved that she picked her phone up. However, it was so short lived because I was taken aback by her reply.

"Not now Callie, stop calling me, I can't talk to you right now" she says in a cold voice. That stung, a lot, but aside from the iciness of her voice, there's definitely something I can't pinpoint. But there's something. I don't know what happened in the past hours, but I'm pretty sure I did nothing wrong for her to talk to me this way.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Or did something come up? You want me to come over to help you…we can do this another time…" I was cut off by her cold tone.

"Look Callie, I have to go" then she hangs up.

My mouth was left open in shock with the very unexpected and heartbreaking turn of events. That hurt, a lot. I literally heard my heart breaking. What happened? What did I do?

I wasn't aware of it, but I only realized that I am crying when droplets of my tears fell on my lap and to my hands. I'm clearly dumbfounded by what happened. This night was supposed to be special, and perfect…but….what happened?

I robotically stand up, only hearing my growing sobs as I make my way to the candles. I blow them out one by one until the room is darker, just like the darkness surrounding my heart now.

The only light is coming from the moon peeking through the curtains. I drag myself to the bed, sitting in the middle. I felt something hard when settled on the bed, I reached for it, and I realized it's Arizona's present.

I untie the ribbon, and open the box slowly. Inside is a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant adorned with diamonds. It cost me a small fortune, but the meaning behind it is of more value. This heart signifies my heart which I have completely surrendered to her.

Now, it's just a reminder of the heart she crushed just tonight.

My tears are now falling freely to the piece of jewelry. Without any thought, I grasped it in my hands and threw it across the room.

I lie down on bed and curl myself into a ball. I can't even change, or fix myself. I just lie there, crying til I pass out because that's all I can do now.

**End of Flashback**

I was brought back to reality by the lips of the girl straddling me gliding over the expanse of my neck.

Without even thinking I blurt out,

"Why did you leave me?" I ask bluntly.

That statement cut her off from her ministrations. She is frozen for a while, then she pulls back and looks at my face.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask again with the same tone.

She goes off me and stands up taking a couple of steps back. I stand up too, and I' m now face to face with her.

"Why did you leave me?"

**AN: It was hard to think of an awesome build up for the talk, that's why it ended up this long. So what do you think? Any guess as to why Arizona left Callie? Will this be the end of their very short happy time? Please review, I might get encouraged to update sooner =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I had one hell of a week, but I'm glad that it's almost over and that I got through finishing this chapter.**

** So here's to clarify the timeline of the story. Sorry if I confused some of you. Hope this helps.**

** Callie is 2 years ahead. Arizona was a sophomore (16), Callie was a senior (18) when they met. **

** They had been apart for almost 4 years.**

**As mentioned, Callie took a 3 year pre-med program (it's actually doable but you'll have heavy loads every semester). So she's now in the latter half of her 1****st**** year in medical school.**

**Arizona, is in the latter half of her 1****st**** year in college. She's supposed to be in her 2****nd**** year, but as mentioned before, she took a year off.**

**In one of their conversations, Callie mentioned that she spent 3 years trying to get over Arizona. and in another part, it was clarified that Callie spent a year trying to get hold of Arizona to talk to her. It's like for a year, Callie wasn't really sure where they stood, if they're completely broken up or not. Then for the next 3 years, that's when she tried moving on and forgetting Arizona. I will be giving some details on what happened to both of them after the night of Callie's graduation ball.**

**AN2: Sorry if it took longer than usual to post this chapter. It's time for the talk, and aside from the tests and the reports, I had a hard time on deciding on how I'm going to approach this. So, here it is. =) **

Arizona's POV

I immediately step back from her like I've been burned. I now stand 5 feet away from her, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I know that sooner or later she'll ask me this question again and I'm bound to answer her, but I kept hoping for a miracle that it will never come up, or at least I'll have more time to get ready. Who am I kidding, I'll never be ready to tell her everything, but with the look she's giving me right now, I know I have to give her something.

I don't know which one I prefer, the look of pure rage when she asked me this question in our heated encounter last night, or the look of pure sorrow and heartbreak she has right now. It's like I can see through her eyes all of the pain I made her go through for the past 4 years.

"Calliope….I'm…uh…I can't, not right now. Please, I need some time…I want to be with you right now" I give one feeble attempt to get out of this talk.

"No Arizona, I waited 4 years for this. You had 4 years to get ready. That's plenty of time. Please, just tell me" she begs with her voice cracking. She takes the remaining steps towards me and takes my hands in her own.

I just want to ask her to forget everything that happened, and ask her to just start over. That would be easier for both of us, it will spare us both a lot of pain, but I know that the future I want with Calliope can't be built upon baggage, secrets, and bottled up grudges.

I pull her to the bed, making her sit on the edge, and I sit beside her. I don't let go of her hand, I just clasp both of them tighter and place them on my lap. I close my eyes, and take one big breath….here it goes.

"The night of your graduation ball when I was supposed to meet you in your guest house, I left my phone in the living room. I went to my bedroom to fix myself up, then my father barged in my room with my phone clutched in his hand."

Flashback

March 24, 2008

"What is the meaning of this Arizona?" A very angry Colonel Robbins shouts as his face is glowing red with anger.

"Dad…wha…" Arizona asks very surprised and mortified by the sudden outburst and intrusion of her father.

"You're a disgrace." Her father spits out as he took the remaining steps towards Arizona towering above her and looking at her with such disgust and disapproval.

Colonel Robbins is a very intimidating man, and Arizona even though she is his daughter is not spared from the sternness of the Colonel.

Timothy and Arizona Robbins are brought up in a household unlike all the other kids have. They were children, they were loved, but they were also their father's little soldiers. They were up at 5 am in the morning even on weekends with their beds fixed already. Their rooms were spotless, all shoes are clean and shiny. When they were younger, there are 3 things that their father taught them. 1- to hit, and hit hard; 2-to properly shoot a gun; 3-to be honourable at all times.

Being the Colonel's little girl, Arizona is his apple of his eye. He's been in every soccer game in all the schools Arizona played for. He's very proud of his daughter, and he is making sure he is raising her to be honourable. In return, the Colonel is Arizona's hero.

Arizona has never seen her father look at her with such disdain and disappointment towards her until now. She feels so small, and scared, and confused. What could be so bad that her father, her hero, looks like he is about to disown her.

"I thought I raised you to be honorouble" he sneered as he shoves the phone to Arizona. With the impact, Arizona almost toppled backwards and dropped the phone. After fumbling to regain her balance and to not drop her phone, Arizona looks at her screen to see what has made her father so furious. She has her suspicions, but she never thought that she would ever get this reaction.

The screen lit up and staring right back at her is her message inbox. Her heart drops, and she turns pale. She's seeing messages from Calliope, her girlfriend, that weren't there before, and they were opened.

"Did this woman corrupt you? I thought I raused you to be better than that? I thought I taught you to evade people who are not good for you?" Daniel speaks, almost shouting. His loud has resonated throughout the house that Barbara, Arizona's mother, and Timothy are now standing near the doorway, watching, and not knowing what to do.

With the accusatory tone of her father directed to her girlfriend, the person she loves, a burst of courage and confidence surges through Arizona.

"No Daddy. This woman is my girlfriend and she's a really great person. If you just take time to know her, she's not going to disappoint you." Arizona says, with her chin up and now staring right back at her father's fuming eyes. Tears are starting to form at the corner of Arizona's eyes but her face is stern and posture sturdy. She's not going to back down now. This isn't how she planned to come out, but she's here now, and she's going to give everything she has to make her father understand.

"Disappoint me? That's an understatement Arizona, because I already loathe her because she's the one who turned my daughter into a goddamn disappointment!" The Colonel fires back.

"She has done nothing but love me father, and she is making me happy. Really happy." Arizona says, hoping that she can get through her stern father.

"Love? No Arizona, this is not love! The kind of love that you think you have is only between a man and a woman. What you have here, is a phase, and this insanity ends now!" Her father says with finality in his voice.

"No Dad! I love her. I love her so much. You can't keep me away from her." Arizona says a little to loudly with her voice already cracking from fighting back the tears and sobs.

"I am your father and you do as I say. You've always listened to me, you have never disobeyed me before, and look at what this woman has done to you! And don't think that I don't know what you are about to do tonight. This woman just wants to lure you to her bed and her disgusting ways." Daniel says with clear disgust in his voice. With the tone of his voice now, Arizona is expecting that he's going to spit at her at any moment.

"No father. I may be young but I know love, and I know that I'm never going to love anyone as I love Calliope. And I want to be with her, it's my choice to be with her, and it's my choice to share something special with her tonight" Arizona says never breaking her gaze with her father.

"You are not to see her again. If I see, hear, or even feel that you're within 20 feet of that woman, you'll suffer the consequences of going against me, and you shall not speak of or even think of inappropriate and impure thoughts of that woman in my house!" The Colonel says with finality. He turns around obviously ending the conversation on his terms.

"Dad please. I love her. Don't do this. You can't stop me from seeing her!" Arizona shouts after the Colonel, begging, pleading, and now crying.

"Don't test me Arizona. You know very well that as your father that I can stop you from doing anything. You're clearly not thinking clearly….It's like you've lost your mind. Being with this woman, attempting of engaging in a disgusting act." The Colonel scoff as he keeps his back on Arizona heading to the door.

"No father. You're the one who's not thinking clearly because you can't keep an open mind! What I have with Calliope is love. I am honourable father, because I respect for love in all of its forms and kinds. Love does not discriminate daddy, so if you love me, please understand. I'm very fortunate to find love as powerful as what I have with Calliope. And what we're about to share is not disgusting, it's beautiful. Making love with someone you truly care for and love-"

Arizona didn't get to finish her statement as she was greeted with the strong hand of her father across her face. Daniel seems to have turned around to face Arizona and crossed the remaining distance between them. Arizona was shocked by the sudden impact, and she her hands immediately made contact with her throbbing and red cheek. She seems to not feel the physical pain of it though, for the reality that her father has hit her for the first time in her life hurts even more.

"You make me sick!" Daniel spat with eyebrows scrunched together in anger. He turns around and makes his way to the door without looking back to his broken daughter still clutching her throbbing face and with tears flowing freely down her eyes.

Timothy and Barbara make way for Daniel to storm out. All they can do is stare at Arizona with looks of sorrow. Their looks are a mixture of pity and a tinge of disappointment as well. It's obvious that despite the revelation, Barbara is itching to run to her daughter's side, but in their household, Daniel has the final word in disciplining their children.

Before disappearing from Arizona's line of sight, Daniel turned around just outside the door.

"You are not going anywhere tonight, or even for the rest of the week. I'm calling your school and I'm going to tell them that you're staying home for the week. You can't see that woman ever again. Don't you dare disobey me Arizona. Without me, you're nothing. You depend on us for everything, so don't tarnish the honour of our family." Daniel says, then he slams the door shut leaving no room for argument. Arizona hears the lock from outside clicking.

She makes her way slowly to the bed leaving fragments of her shattered heart on her wake. She curls into a ball in the middle of her bed trying her hardest to muffle her sobs with a pillow.

This night is supposed to be special. This is supposed to be a night full of love and promises with her Calliope, but it turned out to be the most tragic night of her life.

She's losing the love of her life and she can't do anything about it, and her family, her hero, see her as a big disappointment and disgrace when all her life all she did was to work hard for her family to proud of her.

But she will never regret falling in love with Calliope.

End of flashback

Arizona's POV

"And when you called that night, I just…..I just couldn't tell you what happened. I can't accept what happened myself, and I can't….My parents were already disappointed of me, and I won't survive if I also hurt you." I say now freely crying. The memory of being forced to be away from Calliope and the sharp words of my father has ripped open old wounds.

Calliope doesn't say anything and she hasn't taken her eyes off the floor since I started to tell her what happened. I look at her face, trying so hard to decipher her facial expression. Is she mad? Does she hate me for what happened? Then when she moved, she removed her hands from my tight grip on them. I take a sharp intake of breath. My heart drops, and my brain is panicking. Oh no, she's running away from me again.

Sobs are starting to erupt from me, and I can't do anything but close my eyes. I can't watch her go again, and if she doesn't want me this time, I'm going to let her go. If being with me causes her pain, I won't make her suffer she really can't forgive me for leaving her.

I wait for movement from Callie's spot on the bed beside me with my eyes still closed. I'm trying to prepare myself for the breakdown I'm about to have. I feels some shuffling, she's probably about to get up, and my sobs are getting louder, but instead of the absence I was so prepared to feel, I feel strong arms wrap around me and a warm body press against mine.

I let out a breathe of relief, and following after are more sobs. With my eyes still closed, I sob on Calliope's chest while she's holding me tighter against her. I clutch her shirt, never wanting to let go and too afraid that she might disappear.

I am actually afraid to open my eyes because I'm scared that my mind might just be playing tricks on me. I feel smooth hands caress my face that's buried on Calliope's chest, and it moves my chin and pulls my face up.

I slowly open my eyes and I see Calliope's face. She's here, she's really here holding me. She didn't run away, and she's looking at me with understanding and love in her teary eyes. She caresses my cheek, and leans in slowly. She presses her lips with mine softly. We just let our lips caress each other softly and tenderly, letting them do their dance of love. When we pull back for air, I put my head back on her chest and let her hold me while my crying subsides.

There's still so much to get out there, but this is a start. I know she is going to ask more questions, and the difficult part is not over yet, but having her here, holding me, means everything.

I just hope that I'll have enough courage to tell her everything that happened.

**AN: So a lot of you guessed correctly on what started all the trouble for our girls, but the talk ain't over yet guys. Some things are yet to be revealed ;)**

** I'm sorry if I made Arizona's dad the villain here. I know he's such a good and accepting father in the show. I wanted to portray things a little differently with Daniel now being the evil witch instead of Callie's mom, and the character's actions would all contribute to the development of the plot of the story…so I hope you stick around til things get better for the girls.**

** Reviews might encourage me to update soon. So review away guys! And thank you so much for your previous reviews. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: and the talk continues. Will they sort everything out?**

Callie's POV

So I hold her while she cries as my own tears start to fall.

I waited 4 years for the truth, and now that I heard it, I'm actually not surprised. I think I knew all along. No matter how many times I blamed Arizona, how hard I tried to hate her and told myself that she's a ruthless bitch who trampled on my heart because she's tired of me, deep down I knew that she didn't leave me because she fell out of love.

I know that we didn't do anything wrong. All we did was fall in love, but I can't help but feel guilty for being the reason why Arizona's relationship with her father fell apart. I know how much her family matters to Arizona, and I've witnessed first hand how Arizona loved and adored her father.

No….NO! No Callie! Don't feel guilty. All you did was love Arizona, and there's nothing wrong with that, and there's nothing wrong with Arizona loving me back. Daniel Robbins is a foolish man for taking away her daughter's happiness and for making her perfect daughter feel less of the beautiful and amazing woman that she is. And how dare he lay his hand on Arizona!

I mourn for all those years we lost and spent longing for each other. Because of one man's bigotry, both of our lives and who we are have been changed forever.

Then I remember the times when I was bordering on alcoholic, chugging a bottle of vodka in my dorm alone every after dinner. I remember the failing grades and the disappointed looks from my friends and mentors. I remember my mother going in my room and crawling in bed with me so she can hold me while I cry. I remember the coin toss I used to decide universities because I didn't care about my future anymore. I remember going up on stage for graduation hung over and looking like a mess while I look for a mass of blonde hair in the sea of people in front of me. I remember the pitying looks people gave me thinking "poor girl, waiting around for someone who doesn't want to be with her anymore".

I blamed Arizona for all the shit I did. I blamed her for losing my old passionate and vibrant self. I blamed her for destroying who I was. I blamed her for making me think that there's something wrong with me, but at the end of the day, I think I always knew that it wasn't her fault. I always knew that it wasn't her choice. I still believe every night before I fall asleep and in my dreams that she still loves me.

"Why did you just tell me now?" I ask. That's the only question that I needed to be answered. That's the only thing that mattered now. It might not have been her choice, but why did she let me hang on and be dragged, battered, and wounded. It would have saved us a lot of pain if she just told me.

Arizona lifts her head from my chest, her cries are gradually dying out. She puts some distance between us, but she reaches for my hand and laces our fingers.

"I don't know how." Arizona says in a small voice. This gets a rise out of me and I immediately pull my hand back.

"You don't know how? So you think the right thing to do is secretly break up with me, without me knowing? I was like a lost puppy for a year Arizona!" I say now staring daggers at the blonde next to me who is now looking at the floor. I know she's hurting now after reliving what she went through with her family, but what she did after was unfair to me. This is finally my chance to get answers, and I can't help but let my emotions get the better of me.

"I can't ok? I can't tell you that we're over because I can't believe it myself. I can't say goodbye to you!" Arizona says with a rising voice and now looking straight at me.

"You didn't want us to be over? Really? Was I hallucinating when you rejected all my calls and attempts at contacting you? When you practically ran away when I tried to confront you in school? When you left without even saying goodbye? I tried contacting you everyday for a year Arizona! Even when you were in Italy, I sent you e-mails, messaged you through the internet, even tried your phone….every single day! You sure had a great way of showing that 'you don't want to be over'" I scream back at her.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry. I was…I just couldn't face you." Arizona says now her whole body is being wracked with sobs.

"You're really selfish huh? You're so scared to just face the music so you just let me wait around for you when you know that we can't be together. You're too much of a coward so you let me hurt! You just disappeared Arizona! Did you run away all the way to Italy just to hide from me?" I yell now standing up and pacing the floor in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My parents sent me away….I'm sorry.." she says. It's as if she can't speak anymore because her body is overcome by her cries now.

"I didn't even know that you were back! You're back and still you didn't have the decency to show your face or even talk to me or just send me a message! Didn't I deserve at least the truth Arizona? Was I that disposable to you?" I continue my pacing and my angry rant. It's like my mouth developed a mind of its own and wants to just get everything out.

"You meant everything to me! So…..I….I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't face you after…I didn't deserve you…" she screams at the top of her lungs then her sobs took total control of her body. I was pulled out of my rant by her outburst, and my head snaps to her direction.

She's now crying her lungs out. Her legs are now pulled closer to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, and she kept on murmuring "I'm sorry…I couldn't face you…I didn't deserve you…" over and over again while crying. Her words are almost unintelligible because of the intensity of her cries.

It was like a cold bucket of water was splashed on my face when I saw how much she's hurting right now. I stand there for a moment, dumbfounded by how much pain and she's in, and the scarier part is, it's like she's not here. Her eyes are glazed over staring straight ahead and her face seems to be showing fear and guilt.

I walk slowly towards her, and sit next to her. She's still just staring straight ahead, crying and repeating her mantra. I put my hand on her forearm, and she flinches from the contact, but that seems to bring her back. Her head turns immediately towards me, and now instead of her glazed look, I see that her eyes have recognized that I'm beside her. She then throws herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me and she continues crying saying that she's sorry.

"I'm sorry I said those terrible things. I was just so hurt…" I say softly while I rake my hands through her blonde hair.

"Please don't go. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she says in a small voice.

"I forgive you Arizona, and I could never hate you. I'm right here, I got you." I tell her with pure honesty.

After a while of holding her, I pull her further into bed, positioning the both of us so we're both comfortable. Her head is still resting on my chest and her arms wrapped tightly around me, and I have my arms around her just as tight.

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me. You can tell me anything." I tell her as I feel her breathing start to go steady.

It's like a giant weight has been lifted off my chest now that I've finally had my answers, but there's something nagging at me. There's something off about Arizona and I just can't put my finger on it. I know her too well that I know when she's keeping something from me. I'm not going to push now though. Maybe she'll be ready to tell me soon.

What if she fell in love with someone else while she was in Italy that's why she never bothered to keep in touch? What if she was sent to a convent? What if she was brainwashed? There are just so many possibilities. What if something bad happened to her? Oh god, please no. I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to my Arizona.

MY Arizona? I'm brought back to the reality of our situation now. What does this make us? Are we getting back together? Will we try to make this work despite her conflict with her family and the distance that's going to be between us in a couple of days when I go back to school?

There are still a lot to figure out, but right now, I'm just going to relish on the fact that she's in my arms r. We'll take it one step at a time, and hopefully we'll finally have our happily ever after.

"I love you so much" I whisper to the mass of blonde curls resting on my chest. I kiss her head and I let my mind rest allowing sleep to take over me.

"I love you…" I hear a faint reply before I doze off. With those three little words from her, everything just seems to become better and less complicated.

Arizona's POV

The next time I open my eyes, sunlight is already streaming through the windows of the room. I blink my eyes repeatedly, trying to focus on the unknown walls surrounding me. This doesn't look like my room?

Then I notice silky black hair ticking my nose. I look up, then I see Calliope's beautiful and peaceful face. Then the events of last night all came back to me. Calliope's surprise romantic dinner, then the dessert, then the talk.

We finally had the talk, and I broke down. Being reminded of everything that happened was just too much, and hearing of how I really hurt Callie just did it for me. I feel better now though because right before I dozed off, Callie told me she forgives me, Callie told me she loves me, and right now, that's all that matters for me. The very little glimmer of hope I held on to just 2 nights ago has now turned to an entire possibility of a future for us.

I brush away some dark curls that wandered on Calliope's face. I just watch the serenity of her beautiful features. I can't believe that I'm finally waking up to this beautiful creature beside me after years of just dreaming it.

I don't know how long I've been staring at her, but she's stirring out of her slumber now.

"hmmmm" she groans as her eyes adjust to the light, then her beautiful browns find my blue ones.

"Hey" she purrs in her sexy sleepy voice.

"Hi" I whisper back and giving her a smile.

"Were you watching me?" she asks, still trying to find her voice.

"Hmmmm…. I just can't believe that I'm waking up in your arms right now" I say with awe in my voice.

"You know, staring at me while I sleep is kind of creepy" she says with jest in her voice as she cups my cheek and caresses my cheekbone with her thumb.

"Goodmorning" Calliope purrs as she leans in to capture my lips in a tender kiss.

"Mmmmmm…..goodmorning" I whisper my breathe ghosting her lips then I put my lips against hers again.

The tender kisses are growing heavier, and I maneuver my body to move on top of hers. My tongue seeks to invade her mouth, and she willingly grants me entrance. Our tongues duel, and I explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. I move to sucking and nipping at her luscious lips, tasting every bit of her. Her lips and tongue are just so soft and delicious.

I move to licking along her jaw line and sucking at her earlobe. A moan escapes from her mouth as I lick the shell of her ear.

"I want you" I whisper seductively to her ear as I move lower to her neck. As I'm making my mark on the spot just below her ear that drives her crazy, she moans in reply "I'm all yours"

So I unlatch my lips from her skin and she groans in disapproval. I pull her shirt over her head, making her sit up, then I remove my own shirt. I remove all of her clothes in record time, and I'm naked as well just seconds after her. My mouth water at the sight of her naked body under me, waiting to be ravished. "You're so beautiful" I say in awe.

I resume my work on her neck, moving a little lower to her collar bone. "You're hot"….I say as I move lower still now on the swell of her breasts "You're so sexy" I say in between open mouthed kisses…."and you're all mine now" I finish as I reach her glorious breasts.

"I'm all yours as long as you want me" she says, and with her words, I dig in.

She moans loudly as I started sucking on one of her nipples as I pinch and flick the other one with my hand. "Sooo goooood" she growls as she arches her body to be closer to me.

I release her nipple with a pop, and I move on to the other one. After giving much attention to her girls, leaving erect and glistening nipples at my wake, I kiss my way lower down her body.

I stop at her belly button, dipping my tongue at the shallow crevice. I circle it with my tongue, and Calliope's hands fly to my hair.

"Please" she moans with desperation in her voice.

"Please what?" I ask as I look up to the flushed face and hooded eyes.

"Don't tease Arizona" she begs and giving my head a little push lower.

I willingly oblige and let my head be guided to where she needs me the most. I can't wait to taste her so it's my pleasure as well. She spreads her legs a little wider as I settle myself in between her legs.

I can already smell her arousal and it's getting me high already. I'm now face to face with her smooth mound glistening folds, actually glistening is an understatement, she's actually dripping by now.

"You're so wet, and you smell so good" I say as I kiss and nip at her inner thighs.

"All for you Arizona" she says and her voice is now already an octave lower.

I feel gentle tugging at my head again, so I decide to just put my girl out of her misery.

I start with a kiss on her clit and each of her wet folds, then I dart my tongue out a little to tease her opening. Calliope moans really loud at each contact, and her sexy and so erotic sounds are just turning me on some more. I can feel my own wetness running down my legs already.

I swipe my tongue along her entire slit, then I latch my lips on her clit.

"Oh fuck" Callie cries as her hips start to gyrate.

"So good" Callie screams breathily. Her moans and her sounds are just urging me on some more, so I start to alternate between sucking and flicking my tongue on her engorged clit.

Callie's movements are becoming more erratic, and I can already feel her impending orgasm at the tip of my fingers, or should I say at the tip of my tongue.

"Fingers….Arizona...Put your fingers inside me" she says as her grip on my hair becomes stronger.

I plunge two fingers into her opening and my fingers are immediately sucked by her tightness.

"You taste so good" I moan and hum as I ravish her thoroughly while I start pumping in and out of her.

"Harder….Arizona…make me come" she screams as her other hand that's not on my hair grips the headboard.

I pump in and out of her faster going as deep as I could. I curl my fingers from time to time to hit the spot that makes her moan louder.

I can feel her muscles start to grip my fingers harder as her moans are becoming louder and louder.

"I'm coming….oh god….I'm coming….." she moans as her back arches off the bed

I suck harder on her clit, and I curl my fingers focusing on massaging her spot….

"ARIIIIZOOOONNNAAAAA" she screams as she comes totally undone. More liquid gushes out of her. I slow down my pumping and I lap up all of the delicious essence she's giving me.

I wait for a couple of minutes for her breathing to slow and her body to stop convulsing. I gently pull out of her and we both groan at the loss of contact. I crawl my way up her body, kissing every patch of skin my lips can reach.

"Hi" I say as I look at her sated face with her eyes still closed. She slowly opens her eyes, still taking deep breaths.

"I think I saw stars for a second there" she says with hooded eyes. I think I tired her out…

"That good huh?" I ask with a cocky grin on my face

"Amazing. …Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she asks still trying to catch her breath.

"You're the only one" I reply as I capture her lips in a kiss. She moans at the surprising yet very welcome contact and the taste of herself lingering on my tongue and lips.

With a surge of energy, she flips us over.

"I have to warn you, you might black out for a couple of minutes. " she whispers in my ear in her most seductive voice, and I shiver at what's about to come….well..I'm pretty sure I'm about to come.

"Bring it on" I say as I gently tug on her head to crash our lips together.

**AN: Some drama, some love, and some sexy time. Will it be smooth sailing for our girls now? Tune in to find out. I'll be trying my best to update as often as possible, but I've got another week from hell ahead of me. But your awesome reviews just push me to write more. So, leave me some love =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Because I adore you all and your awesome reviews, I'm going to post this early. I was supposed to post this tomorrow, but since you are all so nice. I hope I can find time for this story this week so I can update more.**

Callie's POV

"Oh god…please don't stop…." Arizona moans as I work my tongue and fingers in between her legs. Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"It's so good…."

"Mmmmm….you taste so good…" I mumble as my breath caresses her dripping core.

I just can't seem to have enough of Arizona. Just seconds after I woke up, she got me so turned on already. The things she does with her lips, her seductive morning voice, and the look of love and lust she gives me. And don't get me started on her very hot body and very beautiful face. Arizona was gorgeous and sexy back then, but now that she's grown 4 years, some of my favourite parts of her body have grown too. Her face looks more mature and more beautiful. Growing up did good for her, really good.

"You're going to make me come…ahhh…Calliope" Arizona screams and I can feel her walls sucking in my tongue already.

"Oh god….AHH…CALLIOPE!" she screams as she tumbles over the edge. Her liquid essence coats my tongue, and I try my best to catch all of it. It's so addicting, she's so addicting.

While she's catching her breath after going down from her high, I'm already working on her second orgasm.

"It's so sensitive" Arizona says breathily as she gently tugs on my hair telling me to slow it down.

I shift to more gentle caresses of my tongue on her clit, and I tease her opening with my index finger.

I ease one finger into her very tight opening as I let her very sensitive and very engorged bundle of nerves rest.

"You're so tight and wet for me…." I husk as I watch her moan and move with the pumping of my finger. I add another finger and that sets her on fire even more.

"You're so good at that" Arizona says with her eyes shut tight in pleasure and hips bucking in rhythm with my hand.

When I start feeling her walls contracting again, I say "Look at me, I want to you to see me make you feel good"

She tries her best to open her eyes and then she looks down on me.

I latch my lips to her clit once again and I start sucking while pumping my fingers faster and deeper into her as I keep eye contact with now her very dark blue eyes.

Her grip on my hair is now becoming painful, but the pain is just turning me on even more.

"Oh god….oh god…Calliope…that feels so amazing" she whispers breathily and oh so sexily.

"I'm coming….I'm coooooming again….AAAHHH…." she screams and then she comes on my mouth and fingers. I never take my eyes of her face, watching her watching me. She looks so beautiful and sexy.

More liquid gushes out of her this time, some even flowed down to the bed sheets. I lick her clean with my tongue, lapping up every drop of her essence. I kiss my way up her body, greeting her ladies for a while, and finally giving a firm peck on her lips.

"Welcome back" I say with a cocky grin on my face when she finally opened her eyes after about 2 minutes of me just staring at her waiting for her come back to earth.

"Oh my god…..that was….I think I really passed out" she says with ragged breaths.

"What can I say, I'm that good" I reply cheekily.

She replies with a tired "Hmmmmm" as she tries to catch her breath. I stay laying on top of her dropping wet kisses on her creamy neck.

As I am working on a perfectly shaped hickey, I feel her legs wrap around me when her breathing has just evened out. Her hands start to slide up and down my sides then she starts to move her hips so she can grind her very wet core on mine.

"You want another round?" I ask after I released her skin leaving a perfectly red and beautifully shaped mark then looking at her smirking face.

"Uh-uh" she nods as she she's not so subtly grinding harder on me.

"You're insatiable Ms. Robbins" I say with a wide grin on my face.

"What can I say? You bring out the animal in me" she replies and with that she pulls me by the nape of my neck for a passionate, and lust-filled kiss.

I'm too preoccupied by tongue and lips of the gorgeous blonde under me that I didn't notice the sound of footsteps and yelling coming from just outside the master suite's door. As I'm about to grab a handful of perky breasts, the door swings open.

"What the fuck Callie? I haven't seen you in 2 days, you said you'd call me, and Conchita said you'd been her all- OH MY GOD!" I hear Addison's all familiar voice echo in the bedroom.

"Shit!" I say closing my eyes tightly hoping that our intruder would disappear if I keep my eyes closed long enough; then, Arizona immediately covered her face with a nearby pillow.

"Ohhfffmmmyyygood…Thiscantbefffhappenniggg" I hear Arizona's muffled voice say from under the pillow.

I open my eyes, and turn my head slowly hoping that hearing Addie's voice was just a figment of my imagination, but unfortunately, I still see a tall slender figure with red hair standing by the door with her hands covering her eyes.

"Oh my god…Callie…god…uhmm….I'm gonna go downstairs…and uhm…I'll let you finish here. You better get your now naked ass down there, we have to talk" Addison says as she's blindly fumbling for the doorknob of the now open door. When her hand finally finds the doorknob, she hurriedly makes her way out of the room and slams the door shut.

I turn back to the very naked blonde beauty under me who was seen naked too by Addison. I gently pull the pillow that's still covering her face. Her eyes are still tightly shut and her entire face is bright red.

"Hey, she's gone" I tell her trying my best to not laugh at the very embarrassing situation that just happened.

She opens one eye first then peeks over my shoulder to see that the invader is gone. She finally opens both of her eyes and plops down back on bed with a relieved sigh.

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing" she says after some moment of letting it sink in. Her hands fly to her face to cover her still bright red cheeks.

Laughter busts out of me because I of how cute Arizona looks right now.

"Hey! it's not funny!" she chastises after giving me a hard glare and a good slap on the arm.

"Ouch! " I say, pouting for good effect "It kinda is" I finally say as my laughter dies down.

"No Calliope! She saw me naked, with you on top of me also naked. While I'm grinding on you!" she says then protrudes her lips in a pout.

I start to lean in to capture Arizona's cute pouting lips, but a hand grabs my whole face and pushes my head away from those delicious lips.

"Nah-uh! What do you think you're doing?" she asks in a voice that means business.

"I'm trying to pick up where we left off" I say seductively, grinding my hips to emphasize my point. I try to lean in again after stating my intentions clear, but a hand meets my face again.

"No! you go out there and talk to Addison" she says in a serious tone.

"But why? Just one more round please?" I ask like a whiny 8-year old.

"No Calliope! We won't be having sex upstairs and making a lot of very loud sex noises while your best friend is downstairs waiting for you to 'finish'" Arizona replies sternly giving me a hard glare, and pushing me off of her.

I lie on bed next to her crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. I'm not going to be the one to cave.

"Calliope!" Arizona shouts and giving me a look that could kill. I spring out of bed as fast as I could avoiding the wrath of a pissed off Arizona.

I walk across the room about to head out when Arizona calls after me.

"Calliope! Clothes!" she says indignantly.

"It's Addison. She's seen me naked lots of times, and about 2 minutes ago she saw both of us naked doing the nasty-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a bunch of clothes went flying right to my face. I pull them off my face just in time to see Arizona sending me a death glare.

"Clothes. Now" she demands.

With the glare she mastered years ago that makes me feel like a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs, I hastily throw my shirt over my head and pull my pants up to cover my naked ass which was just directly in Addison's line of sight minutes ago.

"Happy now?" I ask turning to Arizona as I'm now fully clothed and slightly decent.

"Yep. Now go there, talk to Addison, and get your ass back up here. We have some unfinished business to take care of Ms. Torres" she says with a wide grin and finishes off with a wink. With her words, I immediately dash out the door and down the stairs to the living room hoping to get over this as fast as possible.

"Hey Addie" I say sheepishly as I approach the red head sitting on the coffee table. I sit on the couch right across from her.

"Wow, you finished fast up there. New record for you Callie" she says with a mocking and irritated voice warning of me a classic Addison sermon.

"Look Addie-" I start but she cuts me off.

"What the hell were you thinking Callie? You dropped me off at my house looking like you're about to jump off a cliff, then you don't return any of my calls and messages making me worried sick. The one time you accepted my call, you were with some slut obviously trying to avoid the problem at hand! Is she even someone I know Cal? Cause I can't see her face with your ass on the way, and I didn't want my eyes to fall out of my head if I look for too long. Please don't tell me it's Derek's little sister, or Sadie. Please not Sadie." Addie rants out.

"I have to tell you some-" I try to start again, but of course, Addie's mouth is like a machine gun. Once she's on a roll, it's hard to stop her.

"You said you'd call me or drop by. Then I don't hear from you again, you don't answer my calls, and you even instructed Conchita to tell anyone who called you through the house phone that you're busy. I thought you died from too much sex with some bimbo, so I took the liberty of coming over here to talk some sense into you. Then I walk into your room, I see you swapping spit and other bodily secretions with someone you could have just picked up from a random street corner. Is she even the same girl from the other night Cal? " Addison continues.

My eyes was just starting to glaze over and my mind was about to go to the very naked blonde upstairs when I hear the word 'bimbo'. Addison might be concerned, but she's going way too far. Even though she doesn't know it's Arizona, it still stings.

"Please don't call her that" I say trying to reign in my emotions and tone. I know Addie's just looking out for me.

"Call her what? A slut? A bimbo? Oh come on Cal, don't tell me you already fell in love with that random hook up you got there. Oh gosh, you're going insane already. I knew something might have messed up your head-" Addison continues to speak non-stop, but I have to cut her off before I lose my temper.

"It's HER okay!" I yell just so Addison could hear me through her machine gun of a mouth.

"Who's HER? What are you talking about Cal?" Addison replies clearly confused by my statement.

"It's Arizona" I state simply, my voice going a little softer.

"What happened to her? What does she-…Oh….OH…It's…HER"

Then I see realization dawn on Addison. That revelation seems to have deemed her speechless because she's stopped talking for a while.

"Wow" Addison says after minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I know…Wow" I say. Saying out loud to somebody else that Arizona is upstairs in my bed naked and waiting for me, and we spent the last 2 days with each other and making love makes it so real and much more scary. It makes me realize that we're bound to get out of our pretty pink bubble soon, and face the real world, hopefully, together.

"So, uhm….so she was the girl from the other night too?" Addison asks softly, still completely taken aback by the news.

"Yeah"

Then silence again.

"How did this happen?" Addison asks after probably letting it sink in.

"Well, she followed me in the party" I say hoping that Addie won't prod for more information, but she gives me an expectant look telling me that she wants to know more. Of course she does.

"Uhm, so we sort of talked, then screamed at each other…..then we uhm….." I pause not really knowing how to tell Addison this.

"You what?"

"We had sex" I stated bluntly not knowing how to tell it any other way.

"You had sex? In a party? Where every one else is hooking up? God Callie, everyone from school knows that Arizona is still a virgin because she denied everyone that tried to get in her pants, then you popped her cherry in a party? In someone else's bed?" Addison asks seeming appalled by what happened.

"Don't make it sound that bad" I say with a small voice still regretting my harshness to Arizona two nights ago.

"It is that bad Callie! Everyone in the house heard. Then from the looks of what happened on the dance floor, I know it didn't end well."

"Well, uhm...after, you know…I kind of ran away" I say as I am feeling smaller and smaller under Addison's hard gaze by the second.

"So why is she here? What happened?" She asks.

Then I tell her the gist of what happened 2 nights ago up to this morning. Of course I left the parts that should just be kept between Arizona and I especially what Arizona revealed to me. I didn't think Arizona would mind me telling Addison that we had sex and made love considering that Addison caught us in the act already.

"So what does this mean Cal?" Addison asks, now her voice is laced with concern.

"I don't know" I say as I keep asking myself the same question.

"I hope you're not just sleeping with her now to break her heart in the end as revenge?" Addison asks, and I'm immediately offended by the thought.

"Of course not! God no!" I say a little too harshly…"I love her Addie. I still love her so much. I want to always be with her. We just have to figure this out." I tell her in a softer and more heartfelt tone.

"Well, I just hope that neither of you come out this more hurt than you were before. Just don't expect too much Cal, your situation's really complicated. It's gonna take a lot from both of you to make this work if you want to." Addison says as she takes my hand in hers as a sign of support.

I give her a small smile. "I won't let her go again Addie. Even if she tries to pry me off with a crowbar. If she's in it with me, I'll do my best to make this work." That makes the red head in front of me chuckle.

Addie pulls me up, then hugs me tightly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Cal. I saw how broken you were before, and I was there to pick up the pieces, but I know for a fact that she's the only one who can make you happy again. I'm going to keep an eye on both of you though. If you fool around on her, or she hurts you and runs away from you again, someone's going to get skinned alive" she tells me as she hugs me tighter.

"Thanks Addie. I love you." I whisper to her ear and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too Cal. Now, go get back to your girl, and try to pick up your phone when I call you." She says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes ma'am" I say, then Addie turns and walks out the door.

With a smile on my face, and a huge weight lifted off my shoulder knowing that my best friend is with me on this, I run back to the room where my beautiful blonde is.

The smile disappears though when I return to the room and find the bed empty. When the door closes the door behind me with a thud, I hear a voice call out from the bathroom.

"Calliope! Is that you? Bathroom!" Arizona's perky morning voice yells.

I make my way to the bathroom and a face splitting grin graces my face when I see Arizona naked and wet in the big bath tub.

"Hey there sexy." She purrs as she takes a sip of wine she brought with her from the table in the room. I see a second glass of red resting on the ledge of the tub.

"Come here and join me" she invites me seductively, and I strip my clothes in no time. She scoots over a little to the front so I can situate myself behind her. I moan at the feeling of the warm water caressing my skin, and the warmer body that is now leaning back against my front.

Arizona pulls my arms around her body just below her breasts that's peeking over the bubbly water, then she comfortably rests her head on the crook of my neck.

"So how did the talk with Addie go?" Arizona asks while nuzzling her nose against the skin on my neck.

"Well, at first my ears almost fell off from all the talking Addison was doing, but it actually went really good" I say with a smile on my face.

"How did she react? You know, about me being here?" Arizona asks with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"She's happy for us" I state simply, then Arizona gives me a loving and genuine smile. She puts her hand on my cheek, then pulls me down for a tender kiss.

"I love you" I say as we pull away.

"I love you too" she replies then crashes our lips back together for a more passionate kiss.

I dart out my tongue and trace her bottom lip asking for entrance. She willingly grants me access, then our tongues start to duel while our teeth clash. My hands just on her stomach roam higher, and I grab both breasts.

She moans at my bold move, and she arches further to my touch. I start massaging her firm and perky breasts and I pinch and tug on her pink and hardening buds.

"So how about that next round huh?" I whisper seductively in her ear, then she immediately turns her body to straddle me, not minding the water that's splashing out of the tub.

"I want five more" she says while nipping at my earlobe.

"Anything you wish"

**AN: More happy times. I figured that our girls deserve a break from the drama. Yes, more drama in store. So what do you think of Addison's reaction? Do you think she's genuinely happy? **

** If you guys have any requests or some plot to suggest, send me a message. Or if you just feel like saying Hi. Don't forget to review. Your kind and encouraging words make the writing more fun, and fast! Thus, fast updates ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So it took me a while to update, and I'm so sorry for that. Med school's just killing me right now. So here's some fluff and romance for our favourite girls. **

Arizona's POV

Dark Blue…Leopard….Or black? Hmm?

I'm currently in the only mall in this small city sneaking a look at lingerie. I have another hour to complete my outfit before I have to meet Calliope in a coffee shop just across the street.

After our dirty dirty bath, many many rounds of lovemaking, and a short nap, Callie told me that she has plans for us tonight, and the first stage of her plan is taking me shopping. Well, not really taking me shopping because she insisted that we shop separately to not ruin the element of surprise, but she gave me one of her platinum cards and told me that I can max it out if I want. I think I'd have to buy a car to max out one of Calliope Torres' credit card.

Of course I didn't agree at first to the idea of her buying stuff for me, but Callie can be pretty convincing especially when she threatens to withhold sex forever. I told her that I can just go home and grab some stuff, but she insisted that we just go shopping because it's our last day together before I have to go back to school and she doesn't want to spend any minute of it apart. Like we're not apart now? Well, she argued that at least we're under the same big roof, but I can sense that there's another reason. I think that she doesn't want to let me go home to avoid running in with my parents. I can't blame her though, I myself don't want anyone even my parents ruining any time Callie and I have left for now.

I have to leave tomorrow, and that's just breaking my heart right now. I told Calliope that I can just skip class for some days but Callie insisted that I don't. She doesn't want me skipping class ever, so she promised me that she'll just visit some time this week before she has to get back to school herself.

Then the lingering question of what happens after this haunts me. Tomorrow, I'll be an hour away from Callie, then in about a week, we'll be 7 hours apart, and of course the problem that is my family against us is still right in my face. I can always try to hide it just like what I did with the short relationships I had with women in the past years, but what I have with Callie is such a big part of my life and hopefully my future that I don't think I can hide from my own family something that's an essential part of me.

And there's still that one thing that's still hanging over my head, and as much as I want to be totally honest to Callie, I'm afraid that if I tell her, it might end up ruining us.

Hopefully tonight, we'll talk about US, if there's gonna be an US.

With a new dress, sexy heels, and lingerie that Calliope doesn't' know about, I walk around the mall with some minutes to spare before meeting up with her. I'm already imagining how I'm going to do my hair and make up. I have to look perfect. Calliope has done so much for me in the short 2 days despite of our rough reunion. She took care of me, cooked a romantic dinner for me, and now planned and took care of everything for our date night, the least I could do is look stunning for her.

After passing some boutiques, I make my way out of the mall and to the small café. When I walk through the door, I scan the cafe for my beautiful Latina, and I see her sitting at a table at the corner with her phone plastered on her ear. She's so cute looking all business like.

"Alright, don't mess anything up" Callie says to her phone before hanging up and looking up to me. A huge smile graces her face and she stands up to greet me.

"Hi" I say walking towards her waiting arms and giving her a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmmm" she moans appreciatively keeping her eyes closed even after I pull away. Not being able to resist her adorableness, I lean in again for another kiss this one lasting a little longer.

"I missed you" I murmured against her lips then I give her one last peck.

"Sap" she quips before we take our seats across from each other.

"So I ordered some donuts, you know, like a late lunch before we start preparing for tonight" Callie says gesturing to the plate of about half a dozen donuts and two cups of coffee I just noticed now. A huge smile crosses my face at my 2 favorite things in the world.

We eat mostly in comfortable silence, speaking when something so random just pops out. The ease of being with her, the light banter, and the uninhibited laughs just make me feel at home with her. We talk and flirt like we didn't spend the last years apart, and I think everyone in this room can see that we are meant to do this for the rest of our lives.

Callie's POV

While Arizona and I were talking about donuts being better than bagels while she is munching on her 4th donut already, my phone started to ring.

"Okay, make sure everything is in order. Thanks for your help" I say to the phone before hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Arizona asks out of curiosity while trying to sneak away one donut from my plate.

"Just a friend I asked for help for my plans tonight" I say with a cocky grin, then I slap her hand away when it was about an inch from my donut.

"Bad Arizona!" I chastise. "Don't eat too much, you're going to ruin your appetite for tonight."

She pulls away and pouts at me, giving me her puppy dog eyes, but I don't give in even though it is a really hard job to say no to her.

"But it's soooo good" Arizona whines. "where are you taking me anyway?" she continues.

"It's a surprise." I reply. I grab the only remaining donut on my plate and prepare to head out. "Come on, we better get ready" I say to Arizona then we both stand up.

She laces her hand with mine, and I smile at the gesture. We walk hand in hand out of the café to my car parked just outside. I take my keys out of my pocket, and I jingle it in front of Arizona.

"You wanna drive?" I ask.

Without answering, Arizona swipes the keys out of my hand and dashes over to the driver's side of the car. She gives out a loud "woooohooo" before entering the car. I chuckle at her antics, I swear she's such a dork sometimes.

I enter the car, and there's Arizona on the driver's seat with a grin that literally reaches her ears. She starts the car, then revs the engine a couple of times. Before I can even put my seatbelt on, she drives us forward in a speed that could cost us a ticket if an officer is nearby.

As Arizona drives and gushes over my car, my mind is taken to tonight. I hope Arizona will love what I have in store for her.

Arizona's POV

I'm currently curling my hair in the master's suite in Calliope's guesthouse, and the butterflies are wreaking havoc in my stomach right now. Yes we've been inseparable for the entire weekend, but now we're going on an actual date, our first in years. I hope this doesn't end up being an awkward night. It makes me even more nervous to know that Calliope has been spending the entire afternoon on the phone calling people to make everything perfect, and now I'm sure she's in the other room not needing to do a lot to make her look gorgeous and jaw dropping.

As I'm about to start on my make up, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, then Conchita comes in with a big boquet of tulips. A smile immediately breaks on my face, Callie sure knows what my favourite things are.

"Flowers for the beautiful Miss" Conchita says, carefully handing me the very big boquet, then she walks out the door.

I admire the very big boquet, about more than a dozen of beautiful pink and orange tulips are in it, then I see a letter in between some flowers. I grab it , and I put the flowers on top of the vanity to open the letter, then I see Callie's sexy scrawl which is just for me because her usual handwriting is hideous.

_Dearest Arizona,_

_ I'm so very happy that I found you again, and that I was given the opportunity to have this wonderful weekend with you. However, it saddens me to know that I missed four years of your life, four years that made you even more beautiful. So tonight, I hope that in my little ways, I can make up for missing some of the important events in your life. _

_ Every young woman should feel beautiful and cherished on her 18__th__ birthday, so I hope that you got whatever your heart desired earlier when we went shopping because this night is about you, and It's my mission to make you happy in every way possible._

_I bet the dress you picked out earlier looks absolutely divine on you. It's more of you making the dress look amazing than the other way because even a potato sack could look utterly gorgeous on you. And don't get me started on those never ending legs you have, and I'm pretty sure the heels you got would make your legs look even more sexy if that's even possible._

_Look at the drawer on the bed side table at your side of the bed. Please wear it because it just desperately needs your beauty to complete its glamour._

_I can't wait to see you beautiful!_

_Calliope_

I smile at her words, and a few tears are flowing down my eyes. No one has ever put so much effort in making me happy like Calliope does.

I make my way to the bed side table at 'my side'. That statement just makes my heart swell even more. She makes it sound that it's meant to be'my side' for a long time.

I open the drawer and I see one small black velvet box inside. I can sense that it's some kind of jewelry. For a brief moment it occurred to my mind that it might be a ring, but I know that's so farfetched for our situation right now, but a girl can dream right? I pick up the box, and I gasp when I open it.

In the box are 2 perfect and gleaming diamond stud earrings. Oh, Calliope. She's spoiling me too much, but who am I to complain.

I walk to the vanity and put on the earrings. They look perfect.

I'm shocked at how stunning I look tonight. I guess it has to do more with the fact that happiness is pouring out of my every pore than the outfit and jewellery adorning my body.

I finish primping up, keeping it simple yet glamorous. I want to look my best for Calliope tonight. Then 3 knocks sound on my door, and I know immediately who it is.

I walk to the door, running my hands through my hair one last time, then I pull it open.

There is my Latina beauty wearing a dark red strapless dress that shows off her luscious cleavage and just stops mid thigh. Her only accessory is a gleaming diamond necklace. Her hair is curled framing her face perfectly, and she has 4 inch high black pumps that make her legs look divine.

"Wow" I breathe out, but she doesn't notice my reaction because she's too busy ogling me.

I smirk at the look she's giving me and the little drool that seems to come out of her luscious lips.

I'm wearing a black assymetrical dress that's a little bit tight for comfort but is just perfect to accentuate my curves. It's about the same length as Calliope's, and ofcourse I have the beautiful diamond stud earrings that she gave me. I decided to go with straight hair, just neatly framed around my face and tucked behind my ears to flaunt my jewels there. I have very sexy black strappy heels which I think might be the last item taken off my body if I get lucky tonight.

I walk towards Calliope, and tap her chin upwards to close her mouth, and I put my arms her neck.

"You know it's rude to just stare Calliope" I say before leaning in to capture her lips in a hot but brief kiss.

"MMMmmmmm" She mumbles against my lips, and she moves to deepen the kiss while putting her arms around my waist.

After a couple of seconds making out, I pull away so as to not ruin both of our make up.

"I guess we should stop now to actually go on this date, it would be such a waste if we miss out on what you have planned for us" I say as I walk back to the room to grab my purse.

"You look absolutely beautiful " Calliope says in awe as I make my way back to her.

"All for you….. And you look stunning as well" I say then I give her a peck on the cheek before lacing my fingers with hers.

We walk down the stairs to her car without pulling away from each other.

Callie walks me to the passenger side of her car and opens the door for me. She used to do this to back in high school, and it always makes me giggle like a stupid school girl every time. She walks around the car and gets in the driver's side.

"You ready?" she asks as she turns to look at me.

I nod with enthusiasm and with that , she starts the engine of her car and drives to our destination.

The drive to wherever was spent in silence. I'm just staring out the window and playing with Callie's hand that's on top of my lap right now. It's nothing sensual, just keeping any type of connection with each other. I steal glances at Callie who's concentrated in driving. She's just so beautiful.

I was snapped back to the real world when Callie stopped the car and put it in park. I look out the window, and I see that we're in the part of this small city that doesn't sleep . There are different bars and restaurants lining the street. We're particularly parked in front of a what I've heard is a jazzy type of bar. It's one of the classiest we have in this city.

"I didn't know you liked jazz" I tell Callie as we're getting ready to walk out of the car.

"You'll see" she just says giving me a wink, then heading out of the car. Before I manage to get out, I see Calliope heading to passenger side of the car.

She opens the car door for me and reaches out for my hand.

"Mi lady" she quips, and I give her a gentle swat on the arm.

"Aww, that's what I get for being chivalrous?" she asks in mock hurt.

"No, you're being a dork, and I love it" I tell her then I lace our hands together.

As we're nearing the door, I find it odd that I don't hear music coming out of the bar. Then I'm even more weirded out because when we entered, I see no one inside. No musicians, no bartenders, no waiters. There are only a couple of lights turned on.

"Uhm, Calliope, I think they're closed" I say, stating the obvious.

"Yep, they're closed" Callie says still pulling me further inside. I just follow her while looking at Calliope like she's gone insane. We reached a small table just right in the middle of the area and right across from the small stage. Calliope asks me to sit at one of the chairs. I wait for her to sit too, but she just walks away.

"Uhm, Calliope. Are you leaving me here to get abducted or something?" I ask trying to chuckle but it just makes my voice shake a little. It's not that I really think Calliope would leave me here in this empty bar to starve or get attacked or something, I'm just a little freaked out of being alone in somewhat dark and unknown places.

Calliope disappears from my sight, and I start to get freaked out more.

"Calliope, Calliope" , I call out, but I get no answer. I am just about to stand up to follow her where she disappeared, but the spotlight directed towards the stage turns on, and I can hear the familiar sound of speakers going on as well.

Then Calliope walks from the side of the stage to the center.

Is she going to….?

"Uhm, hi!" she says sheepishly on the mic, and I can tell she's a little bit nervous.

I mouth "hi" too, and that makes her chuckle nervously.

"So, uhm….you always said before that you want me to sing to you, but I never got the chance to do that before. So now, I'm going to serenade you while you sit your little cute butt, then I'm going to ask you later to dance, and I'm already assuming that you're going to say yes, given the fact that I closed this place up for you and I'm up here about to.….oh god I'm rambling" she rambles on and sort of finishes with a nervous chuckle. I can see that she's blushing. It makes my heart swell that she's all being cute and nervous right now about singing to me and only me when she used to own the stage every time she performed in school in the past.

"Well, uhm…I guess here it goes" she says then she grabs a guitar leaning on the stool in the middle, and she takes a seat with her legs closed and the guitar propped up on her leg. She adjusts the mic stand so the mic just it's just at the level of her chin.

"I hope this could make up for all of the Valentine's days and I love you's that I missed" she says before her fingers start plucking expertly and effortlessly through the strings of her guitar.

I can see the nerves have dwindled now, and she's starting to get in the zone. She can never mess up a performance.

I can hear the all familiar notes of one of our favourite songs, then her magnificent voice starts to resound all over the empty bar.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<br>_

She sings it so perfectly, and a little bit more slowly than the original. She's making the song sound more romantic and sexy.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<em>

She continues singing, and I can feel the whole world disappear around me. Right now, it's just me and her and our happy little world. Tears start to form in my eyes. She's just making me so happy right now and I can't stop myself. I'm now thankful for deciding to grab some waterproof make up earlier today.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_. 

She continues singing with her immaculate voice, and I get more entranced by her. When she's not too caught up in the song, she would look at me and I swear I could melt in my spot with the way she's looking at me. I mouth an "I love you" while we're looking at each other.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
>You're every song, and I sing along.<br>'Cause you're my everything.  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

I didn't know for how long she was singing to me because she turned my brain in to goo, and I'm too busy absorbing all of her loving words. She belts out the last verse, and the last note resonates through the room, then I'm up on my feet, clapping my hands til they become sore.

She stands up from the stool, and makes her way towards me. She stops a couple of feet in front of me looking sheepishly at the floor. I can see that she's nervous about what I'm going to say. Instead of saying anything, I cut the remaining distance between us and practically throw myself to her. She was caught off guard by my lips assaulting hers, but she starts to melt in the kiss when she realizes what's happening.

"You were amazing" I say to her adoringly when we pull apart my arms still around her neck.

"Really?" she asks with insecurity in her eyes.

"Really really" I say then leaning in for another kiss. "I love you" I say after we part again.

"I'm glad you liked it" she says, then we pull apart completely when a waiter appears out of nowhere carrying a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

We take our seat across from each other, not breaking the loving gaze that we're giving each other.

The waiter pours both of us a glass of wine, then heads back to somewhere to get our entrees.

We delve into a comfortable conversation, throwing in some flirting and gentle caresses.

Our entrees arrive, and of course Callie always gives me the best. She ordered lobster risotto for me , always knowing what I like, and she has a generous slab of filet mignon with some grilled vegetables on the sides. I would sometimes feed her some of my very good risotto, and she would give me a bite of her juicy and tender steak. The food is so good that we were deemed quiet for a while, just stealing loving glances across the table.

After finishing our delicious dishes, and sipping a couple glasses of wine, the waiter comes back to take our empty plates. We're now waiting for the dessert to come, then Callie stands up. She approaches my seat then holds out her hand.

"Will you dance with me?" she asks.

"Of course, who would say no to a gorgeous lady" I say as I take her hand and stand up from my seat.

She leads me to the middle of the small dance floor just in front of the stage, and she pulls my arms to go around her neck while she puts her arms around my waist. And right on cue, gentle music flows out of the speakers surrounding the place. Oh Callie, always getting it right even with the smallest detail.

We start swaying to the music with our eyes closed and our arms around each other. I shuffle closer to her until our bodies are flush against each other. We move around the dance floor like our bodies are one. I'm so amazed at how we perfectly fit.

"I hope this makes up for the dances that I missed" she whispered to my ear.

"This is so worth more than that" I reply while kissing her neck. I move my kiss upwards until I reach her earlobe, giving it a gentle tug before speaking again.

"You're making me fall in love with you more" I whisper to her ear.

She pulls back so she could see my face then she moves her hand higher to cup my cheek. She leans in slowly and captures my lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

"Our night's not over yet, so I guess by the end of this night you'll be head over heels for me?" she whispers against my lips with a slight chuckle. I can sense that she's feigning cockiness and using humor to get rid of her nerves.

"I already am, I always have been" I tell her sincerely, then I lean in again for a kiss.

**AN: I hope you'll be patient with me, everything will be unveiled in its proper pace. I also think that fluff before the drama just makes the drama even better, and I just want to show how much our girls love each other. I also want Callie to redeem herself for being a jerk to Arizona. It's Friday tomorrow for me, so I think I can update daily for the entire weekend starting today =)**

** Let me hear what you think, and what you think I should do with the story. Your wonderful words always urge me to update as often as I can =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I know totally suck for taking long to update. I'm so sorry. Personal stuff got in the way.**

Arizona's POV

Our tender and loving kisses on the dance floor turned to a full on hot and heavy make out session. I was utterly enjoying myself, completely lost in all of Calliope when she said that we had to get going because according to her, we have a schedule to follow. I pout at her for taking her lips away from mine, but she just laughed at me and pulled me out of the bar skipping our dessert. I really didn't mind because Calliope's lips and tongue were so delicious and sweet that they're better than any dessert out there.

Now, she's pulling towards what I know is an abandoned building in the outskirts of the actual city. This land is still a part of West Ville though, not just occupied. If any other date would bring me to these kinds of places, I'd think my date is trying to murder me or something.

"Uhm…Calliope. Now I'm definitely sure that this place is closed. It's been closed since I moved in West Ville" I tell her.

"I know" Callie nonchalantly replies.

I was expecting that we would have to break in in order to get inside, but surprisingly, Callie just walks through the door. It was really dark inside, and out of instinct, I threw myself on Callie clinging on for dear life.

"Afraid of the dark are we?" Callie asks with a laugh.

"Shut up. It's your fault for being so creepy." I tell Callie as I cling a little bit tighter to her.

"Where the hell is…..aha!" She screams in victory then a ray of light comes from the gigantic flashlight Callie is now holding.

"Come on. Just hold on to my hand and watch your step." She says then she pulls me along with her.

After a few feet away from the main entrance, Callie stops in front of a rusty looking elevator, then she presses a button.

"Calliope, you don't actually think that the elevator would just magically work-" I was cut off midsentence by the ding of the elevator and its doors opening.

"What the?" I ask in disbelief. We have to use a flashlight because this building is dead as the night, then now the elevator is working?

"I asked a friend of mine who is an engineer to over ride the power source of this specific elevator and plug it in in a generator I asked him to get, then after testing it and riding it a couple of times, he told me the elevator is okay to use now." Callie explains while we make our way in and she presses the button for the roof access.

"What's so special about this building anyway? You shouldn't have gone to all of that trouble" I tell her.

"It's going to be magical, you'll see" she says.

After reaching the top floor of the building which could be about 32 storeys high we set off to climb one last flight of stairs to the door that leads to the roof.

I don't know what to expect once we open that door. Will there be a special candle-lit venue full of rose petals and a string quartet. Will there be a helicopter waiting to bring us somewhere?

But when I open the door with Callie behind me, I see nothing special about the roof. It looks like an ordinary roof deck. I scan the area, looking at the vents the floor, maybe waiting for something that might pop out of nowhere ,anything that would make this building and specific roof deck special, but nothing.

Callie pulls me from near the roof access door to the edge of the deck. She helps me climb a small elevation just so I can see what's on the other side of the short wall of the edge of the roof, and what greets me makes my jaw drop.

In front of me is a perfect view of the city of West Ville at night. I think I can see even the smallest light bulb from the smallest window of the smallest house. The lights of the speeding cars makes a lively contrast from the serene and steady flickering of the lights from the houses and establishments in the small city. It's so beautiful.

"Look up" Callie gently whispers in my ears.

"Wow" That's all I managed to say when my eyes gazed upon the most beautiful night sky. The stars are shining so bright, and the moon is in all of its glory that if I reach my arm out, it's as if I can touch the sky or grab a star to keep.

"It's beautiful" I say in awe, not being able to keep my eyes off of the breathtaking night sky above me, and the flickering lights of the city from a distance.

"This building was the highest building ever built in West Ville. It's supposed to be a corporate building and the maiden establishment of the commercial area corporations planned on developing in this vacant part of the city. This was supposed to be rented out by businesses, but it's just unnecessary for a small city like West Ville that it became bankrupt a couple of years after it was built. Then, plan for the commercial area never followed through" Callie says as she's staring off too at the perfect view right in front of us.

I grab her hand and laces our fingers together.

"You know what's amazing though, we're now standing at the highest point of the city in the darkest area of the city, so the altitude and the absence of any light on land gives out the perfect view of the night sky. This is the closest we can get to the sky, and the brightest view of the stars and the moon we can see" she says with her head now turned to look at me.

I was just so overwhelmed by the amount of thought and effort she put into this that tears are again forming in my eyes.

She moves in a little closer and wipes my tears off with her thumb.

"Given this building's height, it's where you can see the entire city all at once, and with it's distance from the main city itself, the lights from the houses and establishments from the city proper don't obscure the view of the night sky." She continues

"So right now, we're standing at the spot which shows the complete and amazing view of the city, and the most beautiful view of the sky….."

"It's perfect" I whisper softly.

"It can't get any better than this" Calliope responds then she leans in for a kiss full of tenderness and love. This kiss is soft, yet passionate. It's gentle but it gives out sparks. It brings tears to both of our eyes. It's electrifying. It makes me feel alive. This kiss is perfect, just like the view in front of us.

When our lungs start to ache for air, we reluctantly pull apart.

"Stay right here, I'm going to get something" Calliope says then she hops off of the small platform we are standing in before I can say anything.

She disappears from a corner, then she comes back out not 10 seconds after. I can see that she's carrying something big in her hand.

When she's going up the platform again, I see that she's actually carrying big camera.

"Oh, you wanna take a picture?" I ask her.

"No….. it's for you" Callie says with a shy smile then she hands me the camera.

I take the camera in my hands then I give her a quizzical look.

"There's a note attached to it, read it" she urges.

I find a note taped to the side of what seems to be a state of the art DLSR. I open the piece of paper then I see Calliope's neat handwriting adorning it.

_Arizona,_

_ You once told me that maybe you'll try out photography even just as a hobby. So, this is my gift to you for your high school graduation, a camera._

_ Your high school graduation marked the time of your life when you were set off to wander to the real world. I know by now that you're very much aware that it's a harsh world out there, and what scares people the most are not the increasing crime rate, the decreasing economic status of the country, the scary professor or boss ,but the uncertainties that lie ahead for all of us. Not knowing of what's in front of you is terrifying, but it shouldn't stop you from trying, taking risks, and going for what you want._

_ I wouldn't have found this place if I was too scared to explore this part of the city. You see, you can find beautiful things, and the most perfect experiences in things that might seem terrifying._

_ Just take off and take risks. It's ok to be scared as long as it won't stop you from following your dream._

_Take it from me, just 2 days ago, I was so scared that I ran away from who I want, who I need, who I love. I was so scared of being hurt again, but when fate seemed to give me a second chance, I just dove head first even though I'm still scared. I went for it, and now…..I see perfection in front of me. _

_ So go on crazy adventures, travel, do stupid things, go and take on photography, follow your heart, and go for your dream, and I hope you capture every moment with this camera. Then, share them with me. Because I don't want to miss any part of your life again. _

_With all my heart,_

_Calliope _

I look up to her, now tears are completely blurring my vision. I hang the DSLR on my shoulder, then I throw myself at her and capture her in a tight hug,

Tears of happiness and sheer love are continuously falling from my eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you. You've already done so much for me. This is perfect. You're perfect." I say with a cracking voice from the crying.

"I'll do anything for you." She tells me softly.

We just stand there, holding tight to each other, and whispering declarations of love with perfection gleaming from below and above from where we're standing.

Callie's POV

So far the night has gone smoothly. I think Arizona loved what I've done so far. Our night is far from over yet, and Arizona is already too eager to jump my bones. I think I overachieved in making her swoon.

After our very tender moment on the rooftop, Arizona decided to take a couple of pictures of the view and the night sky before we left. She even insisted on a couple of pictures of me, and she snapped some candid ones.

Then of course she wanted a picture of the two of us, so she placed the camera on top of a crate and set it on timer.

I gotta say, Arizona is a natural in handling cameras. It's hard to set the camera to take amazing pictures at night, but she pulled it off with a few flicks of the basic instructional guide. Now I really know I made the right choice of gift.

Now, I'm back to driving along the roads of the main city.

"So, uhm…where are we going next?" she asks while she's looking at the pictures she took earlier.

"We're actually here" I say as I drive to the main entrance of the only hotel of my father in this city.

"Oh, so we're not going back to your place?" Arizona asks.

"Nope" I reply simply.

"Cool, gotta get me some hotel lovin" Arizona says in a cocky tone.

"Arizona!" I look at her indignantly but deep inside I'm laughing.

"What? Isn't that the reason why you're bringing me here?" she asks with an annoying grin plastered on her face.

"Well…I was kinda hoping that we'd reach that point of the night…."I say sheepishly. "But I brought you here for a different reason. Come on" I tell her and we both exit the car. I give the car keys to the valet and we head to the lobby.

"Ah, Ms Torres. We have the room you requested set up already. Everything you asked for is in there." Natalie the receptionist tells me when I approach her.

"Thank you Natalie for all of your help" I tell her sincerely then she hands me the access cards to room 2015 and the penthouse.

"Uhmm…. Did you have a room set up with hand cuffs, mirror on the ceiling, a whip, and all of that kinky stuff?" Arizona asks once we're in the elevator and she starts kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"No…uhmm….It's completely PG. and….uhm, Arizona! the things going on in that head of yours. You better not have fantasized that before!" I chastise her after getting over the initial fog caused by her kisses and finally realizing what she actually said. I can't believe the innocent looking Arizona Robbins has a very dirty mind…and it's turning me on, but I have to push that aside til later.

"I've thought about that before….with a certain Latina goddess wielding the whip" she whispers on my neck while she's running her fingers up my thighs.

"Uhm….we're here" I stammer out when the elevator stopped on the 20th floor.

"You know we don't need a fancy hotel room, I can totally take you now in this elevator" Arizona says while I struggle to release myself from her deadly kisses.

"What I have planned for now is totally PG Arizona. and if you want to get laid, you better behave!" I tell her like I'm talking to a naughty 10-year old. Wow, that sounded wrong in so many levels.

She pouts but she follows me anyway, not really having a choice.

"So, this is it" I tell her nervously when we reached 2015. I insert the card to the slot and wait for the green light to blink. I slowly open the door and when the room comes in to full view, I hear Arizona gasp.

"Calliope" she says in a breathy whisper and with eyes welling up.

"Come on" I urge her while I take her hand in mine and lead her to the room.

"You told me before that you never really had stuffed toys, and dolls and all that girly stuff because you always played outside with Tim and that your father really didn't encourage you to be into that kind of things. You like all of those Disney princesses and cartoons but you never had one stuffed toy, so here. I got you stuffed toys of all of your favourite Disney characters, and some more toys." I say, hoping that she likes it and she hasn't outgrown her love for Disney and her longing for things like these.

She moves away from my grasp, and my heart drops, but then I watch her approach the area filled with Finding Nemo toys. She takes a big blue fish stuffed toy in her hands and wraps her arms around it and buries her face into it.

"Dory" she murmurs. Oh now I remember, she once mentioned before while we're having one of our many Disney movie marathons that Dory is her favourite character.

She approaches me with Dory still in front of her and in her arms.

"Dory's my favourite" she says in a small voice with a few tears flowing from her eyes.

I reach out my hand to cup her cheek and I move her thumb across to wipe the tear off "I know" I reply softly.

"I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine. And he shall be my Squishy" Arizona imitates in a voice that actually somewhat resembles Dory's from what I can remember while flapping Dory's side fins and making her 'swim' towards me. I giggle at her sheer cuteness.

"P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney, P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney..." she says in a sing-song voice and it just makes me laugh even more while she's smothering me with Dory.

"No. No, you can't. Stop! Please don't go away! Please?" she starts saying still in Dory's voice, and I remember this scene from the movie.

"No one's ever stuck with me for so long before! And if you leave, if you leave... I just, I remember things better with you! I do! Look! P. Sherman, forty-two... forty-two... I remember it, I do!" she continues, and I see more tears running down her cheeks, and I know in this moment that she means more than just doing a Dory impression.

Tears start to form in my eyes too because I can see the vulnerability in her baby blues and I can hear the smallness in her voice.

"It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. And-and I look at you, and I... I'm home! Please. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget." She finishes, and now she's full on crying.

Her small body is now being wracked with sobs, and I immediately pull Dory from her grasp and put the stuffed toy down gently. I envelop her in a tight embrace, and I let her cry on my shoulder. She's grasping me so tightly, and I hug her back with equal fervor.

"I'm here, I got you" I whisper in her air. "I always got you"

I pull away a little and I hold her face in between my hands. I make her look at me.

"I love you" I really tell her, I need her to believe it. I lean it to give her a strong yet loving kiss.

"We'll be okay" I tell her softly when I pull back, then she gives a small nod.

"I'm sorry" she says child-like while she wipes at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Hey, no need for apologies" I tell her softly, then I kiss her forehead.

"Come on, I'll show you something" I tell her with a small smile, and guide her to a certain corner of the room covered with various and very many toys.

"Is that a?" she asks, her eyes lighting up at the sight in front of her.

"Yep, an easy-bake oven" I tell her, and she practically runs to it. I can't explain how much joy I'm feeling right now at how happy and carefree she looks. The child-like innocence and happiness makes her even more beautiful.

"I've always wanted one. I used to write to Santa every Christmas to give me one, but I always received balls and sport things" she says practically squealing like a child in Christmas morning.

We spend the next three hours doing impressions of our favourite Disney characters with the various stuffed toys, braiding the hairs of the Disney Princesses Barbies, Eating 3 batches of soggy cake because Arizona can't seem to figure out how to work the easy bake oven properly.

"Really Arizona? my 5-year old niece could do better than you. No wonder you burn toast" I tease her while I try to salvage our last batch and she's sitting at a corner busy with her cake.

She just sticks her tongue at me and continues on munching on her messy cake. Her face is practically covered with cake batter.

I crawl over to her "you seem to have something on your face" I tell her laughing, then she swipes her battery finger on my nose in retaliation, then she sticks her tongue out again.

"You're a very naughty and dirty girl huh!" I tell her, mocking anger. "Let me clean you up"

Then I move in closer to her, and run my tongue over her chocolatey cheeks to her lips. That seems to stupefy her, so I move to capturing her lips in a kiss. I moan at the taste of chocolate mixed with Arizona.

She invades my mouth with her chocolate flavoured tongue, and I don't hesitate on sucking it. Our tongues start to duel, then I move to straddle her. I feel her sticky hands caress my bare back. I trail my own hands from her sides up to her breasts, and with that she pulls away slowly.

"Uhm….as much as I love where this is heading, I kinda feel bad doing it in front of these guys" she says gesturing to the stuffed characters and toys surrounding us. I give out a small laugh, I actually agree with her.

"Yeah, you're right…" I tell her breathlessly, still trying to catch my breath from our hot encounter.

"Come on, I have one last thing to show you here" I tell her as I get off of her, and I pull her up with me. I lead her to a part of the room still lined with various toys that we haven't explored yet.

I rummage through the pile of toys and I finally see what I'm looking for.

I pull out a really big and fluffy stuffed penguin. I carry it with both of my arms, and I approach Arizona.

"Uhm, I wanna give this to you….well, everything in this room is yours anyway, just tell me where to send them since we can't carry them all now- oh my gosh I'm rambling again" I stop for a while to gather my bearings, then I continue.

"Well, uhm. This one is my favourite, and I would like you to have it. It's Mumble from Happy Feet. You see, you're my penguin" I tell her with a small smile?

"I'm your penguin?" she asks kind of confused by my statement.

"Well, yeah. You see, penguins are one of the few species that mate for life. The emperor penguins look through hundreds of penguins in one colony to look for their mate…. You're my penguin, my heart will always be looking for you for the rest of my life. So this penguin, and everything else is my present for you are to make up for missing your first day of college. College is a whole new world, and it could be scary and stressful, so I hope even though I'm not physically with you, when you come home and see this penguin waiting for you on your bed, know that you'll always have me. No matter where you are and how far apart we are, know that I'm always thinking of you and I'll always be here to support you no matter how rough things can get. I also know for a fact that college can get really stressful, so I hope that whatever toys you choose to bring with you will remind you of the simple joys of life. I hope they can make you laugh a little when I can't be physically there to make a fool of myself to make you smile." I tell her with a small smile and blushing a little for giving out a sort of cheesy speech.

"You're my penguin too" she replies then she gives me a chaste and sweet kiss. She reaches out for the penguin in my arms, and hugs it tightly.

"I love it. It's all cuddly like you" she says in a child-like voice, then I see her give out a yawn.

"Someone's sleepy" I giggle and I put my arm around her. "Come one, we're staying at the penthouse tonight, I have some really comfy jammies ready for us up there"

"No sexy time tonight?" she pouts while stifling a yawn.

"Don't want you passing out during foreplay. It's ok, I'm perfectly find with holding you tonight" I tell her.

"Oh by the way, what do you want to do with all these toys? I can have them sent to your dorm if they fit." I ask.

"Uhm….If you don't mind, I want to donate them to the orphanage and children's hospital we used to visit before. We've made really good friends there, and I think they'll be really happy with these awesome things you got. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love these, but I just don't have the space, and if they're happy, I'm happy. Can I keep Mumble, Dory, and the Easy-Bake-Oven though?" she asks. I smile at her genuine and beautiful soul. This is one part of her that I love so much.

"Anything you want baby" I tell her then I give her a kiss on her temple as we're making our way out of the room. I grab Dory on our way out, and Arizona is still clutching Mumble. I'm just going to ask one of Natalie to take the Easy-Bake-Oven to my car.

"Mmmmmm. You called me baby" she says with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips and leaning more into me as we make our way to the elevator.

"I did." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"I miss you calling me baby" she says.

I smile at that and we head to the penthouse in comfortable silence, Arizona leaning to me while I drop small kisses to her temple head.

**AN: Hope I was able to convey how much they really love each other. Who knew that the lady killer Callie is such a romantic. Stay tuned for the next chapter, because it's might be the start of another rollercoaster ride. So, tonight is their last night before Arizona heads back to school. Any ideas on what will happen next? **

**I really really hope I can update often. It's been a really stressful week for me, and the following weeks are bound to be more challenging. **

**Reviews would be really great. They would really make me happy and of course they would improve my writing =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the hiatus, but this is like hell month for me. Med school's sucking all the life out of me. So here it is, finally a new chapter. I'm working on a new one tonight.**

Callie's POV

I got my sniper locked and loaded, ready to shoot the head of a zombie trying to infiltrate my fortress. Not on my watch. I was just about to pull the trigger when I hear my name being called softly.

"Calliope….Calliope"

I look around for the source of that angelic voice, then I feel some fluttering ticklish feeling on my chest and up my neck. Then I'm pulled out of my Zombie Wonderland.

My eyes flutter open, and my vision starts to clear. I see a mass of blonde hair roaming my body and it ascends to the level of my face.

"Hi" Arizona husks out.

"Hey" I purr back and I give her a chaste peck on the lips. "Is it morning yet?" I ask

"It's just 3 am" she says before she starts sucking on my pulse point.

"Good. More sleep" I mumble out, and I let my heavy eye lids close once again.

"Nah-uh" Arizona quickly protests. She then moves her kisses up to my lips, and starts massaging my unresponsive lips with her own.

Of course, my lips can't resist Arizona's, so I start to reciprocate, a little weakly at first, but I soon match her pace.

I keep my eyes closed, but I can feel Arizona straddling my hips. She starts to kiss me everywhere, my lips, my face, my neck, my chest.

"Wake up baby" she murmurs on my skin.

"Mmmmmm….You know how much I love my sleep babe. It would take more to fully wake me up" I tease her while pretending to drift back to sleep when my body is actually getting worked up already.

"Will this wake you up?" she husks out as she starts to nibble and bite on the spot right behind my ear that she knows that drives me crazy.

"Mmmm….maybe" I struggle to speak out without moaning.

"How bout this?" She asks as she starts to roam my sides, my body, and just grazing my breasts slightly. My body immediately responds by arching further into her, and I can feel her smirk against my skin.

"Mmmmm" all I can do is hum, yet I'm still trying my best to make her work a little bit harder.

"Open your eyes Calliope" she whispers seductively into my ear. I open my eyes slowly.

My eyes almost popped out of my head with the image that greeted me.

Arizona is on top of me, straddling my hips, and she has a silky robe adorning her shoulders. The robe is not fastened so I can see a glimpse of the sexiest leopard lingerie that I have ever seen.

I visibly gulp at the sheer hotness of Arizona right now. Arizona on top of me. Arizona in sexy lingerie. Arizona giving me smouldering looks.

"You gave me this amazing night, and everything that a girl could possibly dream of, so now, I'm going to return the favour." She husks out while she's pulling the robe off of her shoulders.

All I can do is dumbly nod. Drool is probably oozing out of the corners of my mouth right now.

Arizona lowers her face towards mine, then she whispers seductively in my ear "I'm all yours".

*2 hours later*

After probably about my 7th orgasm, I collapse on top of Arizona while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh God, I think I'll be walking funny in school later" she says in between ragged breaths. All I can do is nod because my lungs are burning for oxygen right now.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes, trying to settle our raging hearts,replenishing our deprived lungs, and resting our tired muscles.

After a few more minutes, I can feel Arizona's breath evening out from under me, so I move to face her.

"You okay?" I check on her.

"I'm great. Amazing. You're amazing." She says with a goofy grin on her face.

I lean down and give her a tender kiss.

"Come on, time to get up" I tell her after I pull away. I start getting up from bed then I try to pull Arizona with me.

"But it's only 5 am. And you really really really tired me out" she whines and pouts.

"Come on, get your sexy ass up. I have one more surprise for you. We need to get ready quickly." I say still trying to pull her off the bed.

"You know you've done so much or me already" she says in a small voice.

"Come on, this is my favourite part" I try to persuade her.

"Can't this wait til an appropriate morning time?" she asks trying to bury herself deep under the blankets.

"Nope, we have to go now." I say sternly. "and we have just enough time to take a shower, and since we're really in a hurry, we just have to shower together" I tell her, giving a wink just to convince her further.

With one final groan, Arizona rises from the bed, and I pull her to the bathroom.

After a quickie in the shower, and cleaning up ourselves real quick, we dressed up in haste, not even having time to dry our hair. We really really need to hurry up because my last surprise needs to be perfect. It's the most important one.

I'm now driving on the brink of getting a speeding ticket.

"Where are we going at this ungodly hour?" Arizona asks in a sleepy tone. I can see from the corner of my eye that she's yawned about 12 times since we left the hotel.

"You'll see." I tell her simply. We're almost there.

"Are we?..." Arizona trails out when she looks out the window and sees a familiar route.

I just continue driving for a couple more minutes, not answering the question that she already knows the answer to.

I stop in front of the all familiar expanse of land that we used to frequent years ago. The place that has witnessed the great amount of love we have for each other. I look at Arizona, she's stopped bugging me with questions, obviously affected by being back here in this place. I can tell that memories of the two of us are playing in her mind right now, and when I see a flash of fear in her eyes, I know she just came back to when she was here just days ago grieving the heart I just broke.

I have to make things right with her, and this is the perfect place to do that.

I walk out of my car to the passenger side, and I open her door. I can sense her hesitation so I offer my hand to her. She timidly takes my hand, and I lace our fingers together. Once she's out of the car, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze telling her that it's ok.

While we walk hand in hand towards the patch of grass where we used to spend our lunch times and afternoons together, I can almost feel that I was taken back in time, like I was a high school senior again holding hands with my high school sweetheart walking to our cheesy picnic date.

It's almost time.

The smell of fresh morning dew soothes me, and the breeze of the cold morning air makes me shiver more in anticipation. The sky is already a faint purple color, the sun just waiting to emerge gloriously.

When we reach our destination, Arizona looks around with a sad smile on her face, obviously remembering all the beautiful times we spent here.

"I've always dreamt of being back here with you" she whispers with her voice thick from emotion.

We just stand there for a moment, reliving the memories of our innocent youth and our pure love, basking in the freshness of the morning, of new beginnings.

The sky has turned a lighter shade now, and the sun is just peeking over the horizon.

I pull Arizona gently, so she's facing me.

I look at her, like really look at her. The face I've just been dreaming of for the past 4 years is now right in front of me. I tried looking back to the day I realized I was in love with her, but I come up with nothing. I think I've always loved her, she got me the moment she hit my head with a shoe.

She looks different though from the innocent simple girl I met years ago. Her facial expression is more stern, and her eyes don't convey the same innocence she used to. Her smile is just as perfect, but less carefree than what it used to be. I know she may not be the same person I fell in love with before, but that doesn't make me love her less. In fact, whatever scarred her in the years we were apart just makes her even more beautiful to me.

"This is where we had our first kiss" I start, suddenly feeling small and embarrassed.

"I can never forget" she replies with a nostalgic smile.

"This is where you told me you loved me for the first time" I continue.

"and this is where I asked you to be my girlfriend…"

"hmmmm" she replies encouraging me to continue.

"During the first months that you were gone, I used to go here really early in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I would just sit here in this exact same spot, staring at the sky, watching the night turn to day. Then even for a little bit, and a really short time, watching the sunrise makes it hurt less." I tell her, now clasping both of her hands.

She gives me a confused look so I continue.

"Because it reminds me that I already gone through one day without you, one day less of not having you with me, and one day closer to being with you again. I think even though I made myself believe that I've finally given up on us and that I'm better off without you, deep inside I always believed that one day, you'll come back to me…and here you are" I say now with tears in my eyes.

"This is where we had our many firsts, so what I'm asking you now is I hope this can be our first day for a new beginning. I want this to be the sunrise that finally marks the last day that I had to spend not getting to call you officially mine. I want this new day to be the day that we put all the terrible things that happened to US behind, no need for more apologies, no more secrets, no more hurting each other." I continue almost breathlessly. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest right now, and I'm even surprised that I got that out.

"Calliope…I…" she starts out, and I can see that she's holding back.

"I know you're scared, cause God, I'm so terrified too. But we can be scared together. I know we have a lot of issues, the distance, your family, but we'll work it out. I know we can get through anything. I've spent so many days not having you, and I don't think I can survive one more. You're going back to school today, and I don't want to let you go knowing that I didn't fight for a chance with you. I want to be a part of your life starting today, I don't want to miss any birthday, Christmas, and any chance to say and show you that I love you…..So….Arizona...will be my girlfriend?" I tell her while pulling out a long velvet box from my pocket.

I open it in front of her, and in it is a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant encrusted with diamonds. I've kept it all these years subconsciously waiting for this day, because this heart, my heart, will always belong to Arizona.

She stares at the necklace I'm holding out to her with tears in her eyes. She hasn't said a word since I started my long speech, and I'm starting to lose it now. Please don't say no. Please don't say no. She looks up to me, and I can see…something in her eyes. As if she really wants to, but something's holding her back.

My shoulders slump in defeat, and my head drops. Tears are blurring my vision right now. The first wave of sobs are about to break free when Arizona lifts my chin with her finger.

She wipes my tears off, and I can see she has a small smile on her face despite her own tears flowing.

"I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She replies softly.

"Really?" I ask almost not believing what I'm hearing.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly." She tells me with a small chuckle, and with that she throws herself at me, her arms going around my neck, and her lips immediately on mine.

We share a kiss of love, joy, passion, and reunion.

"I love you so much" she whispers against my lips once we pull apart.

"Me too babe…me too" I give her one last peck on the lips, then I ask her to turn around so I can put the necklace on her.

After I secure the clasp, I place a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, and I put my arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy right now" I whisper to her ear.

"Me too…."

Arizona's POV

I'm now sitting at a booth in my favourite diner with _my girlfriend_ right next to me doodling on my arm as we wait for our food to arrive. I can't stop looking at her right now. She looks so cute, and adorable, and happy, and stunning. Calliope Torres may be bad ass, but the giddily and goofily happy look makes her even more beautiful.

"Look!" she squeals like an excited child.

I take a look at the picture she drew on my arm, and I don't know if to be insulted or laugh at what she drew.

"Are these pigs supposed to be us Calliope?" I ask her not being able to contain my laugh. She drew a picture of 2 pigs, one taller with long black hair and the other with lighter hair in front of a big house.

"Yes, so cute right?" she asks.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" I ask her in fake indignation.

"Of course not! I like pigs, pigs are cute. Can we get a potbelly pig please?" she asks.

"Really? A pig….but…they snort! I like chickens!" I tell her.

"Then we'll get both." She answers with a huge grin, then she draws 2 chickens at the side of the house, and 4 more pigs, 2 beside us and 2 really small ones beside the chickens.

"Why do you get 4 pet pigs and I only get 2 pet chickens?" I ask with a pout.

"No…." she answers. "Those 2 are our pet pigs" she indicates as she points to the 2 small pigs beside the chickens. "And these 2 are our kids" she tells me with a smile on her face.

Having Callie think about a future with me just makes my heart do somersaults and plasters a huge smile on my face. We are now looking lovingly at each other, and I can't help but lean in to kiss her lips. We pull apart when we hear a clearing of throat.

"Here you go ladies, a double cheeseburger and a chocolate dream pancake tower for 2 beautiful lovebirds. Nice seeing you both girls back here all grown up and still in love" Bertha, the owner of the diner says with a genuine smile on her face. We both turn beet red at being caught making out or probably because of Bertha's comment.

We used to be regulars here back in high school because I just can't get enough of their chocolate dream pancake tower. We've grown close to Bertha, and we didn't really need to keep our relationship a secret to her.

"I can't believe you're having a greasy burger early this morning" I tell Callie.

"Well, I can't believe that you're still eating that big block of sugar. You can feed 3 people with the amount of calories in that Arizona" Calliope retaliates.

"Touché" I say with a giggle, then I start to stuff my face with my 2nd most favourite dessert. You know, Calliope being my most favourite.

We eat in silence, sometimes I would give Callie a bite of my pancakes covered with tons of chocolate, cream, candy sprinkles, and marshmallows. She would cringe upon every bite, making me giggle at her.

Once we finish eating, the silence surrounding us turns to a whole different one, both of us knowing what's about to come. I lean into Callie, and she puts her arm around me.

"Uhm….so I guess I should drop you off to your place now? What time do you have to leave?" Callie asks me, the sadness very apparent in her voice.

"Uhm, well, I don't have to go home, I'm riding with Lexie so you can drop me off at her place. I need to be there in…." I check my watch for the time "30 minutes" I say sadly.

"I don't want to go" I whisper to her, tears starting to form in my eyes again. Wow, I've been crying since last night.

"I don't want you to go too…but you have to go to school. Don't worry, I'll visit you this week ok?" she tells me while she pulls my chin up to look at her.

"Ok…" I say in a small voice.

"Hey, don't cry." She says softly as she wipes the tears flowing from my eyes.

"Then what's going to happen after this week? When will I see you again?" I say, sobs almost trying to escape.

"Then I'll visit you every weekend, or anytime I can. I'll drive 8 hours or more just to see you" she replies with a small smile.

"But…" I start but she cuts me off with her lips on mine.

"I will do my best to work through the distance ok? We'll make this work." She tells me with much conviction.

"We will." I tell her with a small smile. "I love you"

"I love you too" then she leans in for one last tender kiss.

"I think it's time to go. Don't want you being late for your class. Here…" Callie hands me her car keys.

"Wait for me up front, I'll go pay for our food" she tells me as she is pulling me up from the booth.

Callie's POV

I walk over to the cashier to pay for our meal as Arizona makes her way out to get my car.

"Hey Denise….here you go" I tell the cashier as I hand her money to cover our meals plus a generous tip.

We make some small talk, having known Denise as long as I've known Bertha.

"Excuse me…don't mean to interrupt" a brunette woman about my age approaches me.

"Uhm…hello" I say, trying so hard to figure out of I know this woman from somewhere.

"Was that Arizona Robbins with you earlier? I kind of saw the two of you walk out of a booth together" she says in a polite voice.

"Yes, that's her…." I trail out, encouraging her to continue. A million things are running through my mind right now. Who's this woman and why is she asking about my Arizona? Did she date Arizona? Does she know the Colonel? Did she see us kissing?

"That's great! I haven't seen her for years" she exclaims. She starts to rummage through her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "If you could just give her this, tell her she should give me a ring. I'm visiting a friend here, and I'll be staying for a while." She tells me as she scribbles down her number on the paper.

"Uhmm….how did you two..uhm" I try to ask. I'm starting to think that they might have dated back then, and it kind of stings that this person is kind of trying to reconnect with my girlfriend through me.

"We met back in 2008. I used to date her cousin while she was staying in their house." She tells me as she hands me the piece of paper.

I let out a breath of relief at that. Ok, they never dated. You can cool down now Callie. 2008…uhm?

"So you two met in Italy? For how long did you stay there?" I ask trying to recover from the awkward vibe I was giving to this nice lade.

"Oh no no….Italy? We met in Bradford. She stayed there for a year with her aunt." She tells me simply, and I was rendered speechless by her revelation. "Uhm..I'm sorry I have to go. My friends and I have to be somewhere. It was nice meeting you….uhm?"

"Callie" I respond robotically my mind complete out of this conversation already.

"I'm Teresa by the way. And please tell Arizona I said hi" and with that she walks away leaving me to glued to my spot, shocked, hurt, and confused.

Why would Arizona and her family tell everyone that she spent a year abroad? What's in Bradford? Why would she lie to me? Is she hiding something from me?

**AN: Uh oh, seems like Arizona has been lying to Callie all this time. What could she be hiding from her? What's in Bradford? What does this mean for the two of them.**

**Let me know what you think. Please review. I might be able to post a new chapter tomorrow if I get encouraged. Much love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Because you have been so awesome…Here is another chapter. Not really long though, but quite emotional.**

**Please bear with me with the places. All of the cities and places here are fictional. I'm also not from America so I can't quite write about American cities or places. **

Arizona's POV

So I'm wearily driving to Lexie's, and it's been quiet the entire time. Callie hasn't said a word to me, and I can't bring myself to talk either without breaking into sobs.

It's not the silence that's kind of bothering me though, because I get it that Callie might be too sad to talk. It's just that she's been distant. She's sitting at the far end of her seat leaning into the window and looking out the road not even chancing a glance at me. I place my hand on her thigh, hoping she would get the hint and take my hand in hers, but she remains motionless. And I can see from her face that something's churning in that head of hers.

We arrive at Lexie's house and we still haven't spoken a word to each other.

Not being able to take it anymore, I turn off the engine and move to the passenger side going over the center console and straddling Calliope. I don't know how I did it so fast.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Calliope asked obviously shocked by my sudden movement and flexibility.

"I'm giving my girlfriend a proper goodbye kiss" then I lean in to capture her lips. She tries to move her lips away from mine y turning to her side.

"Arizona, someone might see us. Lexie, or worse, her parents" she whines.

"I don't care" I grab her face so she's facing me, and I plunge my tongue in her mouth. I explore her warm cavern, her tongue darting out a couple of times to meet mine. She seems unenthusiastic about this kiss, so I pull away.

"Is there something wrong Calliope?" I ask while I move my hand to cup her cheek.

"Uhm…no….I just don't want Lexie's parents catch us making out in my car" she tells me with a small unconvincing smile.

She then moves to open the door, so I had no choice but to get off her and get out. She follows after me.

"So I guess…uhm…" she trails out.

"Yeah" I reply weakly.

I move towards her, and I envelope her in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whisper to her ear, then I bury my nose to the crook of her neck to inhale her pure scent. She has her arms loosely around me, and I'm kind of hurt that she's reluctant to give me a proper goodbye. Maybe she's just really sad about this.

I pull away from her, then she gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Take care okay?" she tells me with a small smile, while she's looking at everywhere else but me.

"Give me your phone" I tell her.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me"

She hands me her phone, and I type in my number.

"It's kind of weird that I'm just giving you my number after we became official. Call me okay?" I laugh as I hand her phone back.

"Yeah" she says with a shallow chuckle.

"So I better get going, Lexie's waiting for me inside" I tell her, and now the tears are starting to flow again.

"Hey, don't cry." She says tenderly and she moves in to kiss the tears away. After kissing both of my cheeks, she moves to give me a chaste peck on the lips.

"I'm going to need more than that" I tell her with a pout.

"Arizona" she tries to get out of it.

"Please" I try again.

Then she grabs my face, leans in and gives me a short but passionate kiss. It's a little too aggressive though, with a lot of teeth and tongue, but it's better than a peck on the lips.

"You better get inside" She says when we pull apart.

"Yeah" I speak softly against her lips, and I steal another one "I love you"

"Me too" she says, and with that she detaches her body from mine.

I walk sadly towards Lexie's house, looking back one last time once I'm on her doorstep.

Callie waves at me with a sad smile on her face, then I open the door to go in the house, and she moves to the driver's side to get in the car.

Then she drives away.

Callie's POV

"Hello" the all too familiar voice speaks from the other line of the phone.

"Hey Addie, you free today?" I ask

"Yeah…" she replies in a weary voice

"Can I come over? And are you sick? You sound sick" I say genuinely concerned.

"Geez Cal, thanks. But no, I'm ok. Come on over, just go inside" she says then she hangs up.

Sitting there in the car with Arizona during the drive to Lexie's was excruciating. I just wanted to explode, cry, break down, and demand answers, but I couldn't bring myself to go into that conversation with only minutes left with her. I was also really really sad that she's leaving, and I am really going to miss her, but the fact the she lied to me is making me angry at her too.

I am mad at her, but I love her so much too. I was hurt, but I'm really going to miss being with her, kissing her.

So here I am going to Addie's place because I need someone to talk to and process my thoughts with.

I enter Addie's really big house. I guess another thing that makes us go along so well is that we're both from money.

I walk up the stairs and into her room.

Then there's Addison, seems like her old self busy with something on her laptop but something's not right.

"Hey Addie" I greet her, then she looks up from her laptop and closes it.

"Hi Cal" she greets not so enthusiastically. What's up with people today and being sad?

I walk towards the bed and sit beside her.

"Seems like you have been cooped up in your love nest with your girl huh. I haven't heard from you in a while" she starts.

"Yeah. Well, she left today for school" I tell her not really knowing how to start this conversation with her.

"You wanna hit up a bar, go drinking and dancing to get your mind off her absence?" Addie asks.

"Yeah, maybe later….." I trail off. She just sits there, looking at me waiting for me to continue while I look at my lap while I'm fidgeting with my fingers.

"We're girlfriends now" I suddenly blurt out.

"Wow Cal, congratulations" she tells me sincerely then she holds out her hand and takes my hand in hers.

"Yeah" I reply wearily.

"How come it seems that you're not happy about this? I mean, I figured you'd be over the moon because of that" she says.

"I can't help but think I've made a big mistake by asking her to be my girlfriend. I'm fighting my mind so hard for it to not go there, but I can't help it. It's like I rushed into it." I tell her, finally voicing out what has been bothering me all this time.

"Ok Cal, you need to enlighten me here" Addie insists.

"She lied to me." I tell her simply.

"About what?"

"She…they….they lied to everyone. She wasn't really in Italy for a year" I explain.

"What? Then where-?"

"Bradford"

"Bradford? But that's like…..here. in this state. " Addison says shock lacing her voice.

"Way to state the obvious Addie" I huff.

"Cal, you don't get to lash out on me…" Addison reprimands.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Did you two talk about it?" she asks further.

"No. I just found out this morning when her friend from Bradford came to me while Arizona was getting my car. We only have minutes left together, and that's not enough time to talk about it. I didn't want to let her go while we were in a middle of an argument" I tell her.

"Cal…she must have a good reason –"

"A good reason? A good fucking reason! She's doing it again Addie. This is what broke me in the first place, her keeping secrets from me. She tells me she loves me then she can't trust me wholeheartedly" I shout while I snap my head to Addison to face her.

She flinched when my voice got too loud. Addison never flinches. Then I see her face, her puffy and red eyes. Her red nose. The sad expression on her face. The trash bin filled with tissues on the floor beside her bed.

"Addie, what's wrong? What happened? " I ask her, my voice going soft. She looks away from me, almost afraid to catch my gaze.

"Hey…." I urge her on as I cup her cheek so I can direct her to face me.

Then I see it. That LOOK. The look that has been directed to me years ago. That affectionate look from her eyes, and the utter sadness crossing her features. I will never forget that look on my best friend because that's the look she wore the night I told her that we're better of as best friends than girlfriend.

I know her that well. And it breaks my heart to know that I hurt my best friend.

"Addie…." I trail out. Then she starts sobbing. I keep my hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that are falling.

"You said you were happy for me, for Arizona and I" I ask her in a soft voice.

"I am…..I really am Callie. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Addie…" I huff out in a defeated sigh. I want to make her feel better, but I can't give her what she needs from me.

"No…no Callie…Don't mind me. Let's get back to your issue with Arizona" Addie says as she wipes her face frantically, and I can see she's trying so hard to stop crying.

"Addison. You know I love you….but-" I start.

"You're with Arizona and you love me as a best friend. I get it Callie. I know you're happy with Arizona and I'm not going to ruin whatever you two have, and I'm going to help you fix this." She says with great conviction.

She's trying to direct the conversation away from this, but I just can't ignore this when my best friend is right in front of me. Hurting. Because of me.

"Since when?" I ask. I need to know for how long she's been feeling this.

"I don't know Cal…It's like one day….I just woke up in your arms after our supposed to be casual hook up, then I realized….that I am in love with you. I guess I never stopped loving you" she says in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry Addie. I love you….I think I will always love you. You were my first love, my first real best friend, my first everything, and you'll always have a special place in my heart. But-"

"You're madly in love with Arizona. I know that. I guess that's why I never really tried anything with you while you were broken up because I know you're still hung up on her. Then for the past months I actually can feel that we're about to head in that direction you know….you're starting to be okay, starting to smile more, and I'm not being presumptuous or anything but I think you were putting the moves on me-" she says with a sad giggle in between sobs.

"I was actually." I tell her honestly. "If Arizona didn't come in the picture, I think I would have actually given us a try" I tell her in a sad tone.

"Yeah….I can actually notice that we're being all couply the past months, and I would have said yes if you asked, and I would help you heal fully because I know you'll be contented with me, you'll be fine when you're with me and I will never hurt you. I was there to help you pick up the pieces, and I'll be so ready to help you put it all back together, but I can never make you happy like Arizona does. I can never make you fall in love with me as much as you are in love with her." She says in a small voice, and it pains me so much that I'm hurting her and I can't do anything about it.

"I'm so sorry Addie" I tell her sincerely, and I'm starting to cry too upon seeing my best friend so hurt. I pull her into my arms, and I hold her while she cries.

"So what you're gonna do is you're going to talk to her, you're going to understand her, and you're going to give her a chance to explain herself. Because I've never seen you happier in the past 4 years than the 10 minutes I got to talk to you the other day. Don't let the love of your life go…" She tells me while she's still in my arms.

"But Addie, she's lied to me AGAIN." I tell her trying to convince her to be on my side.

"She has, but she must have a good reason Callie. I know how much she loves you, I know how much you love each other, so I know for a fact that she will never intentionally hurt you. Callie, you have to fix this. Please….for me…" she pleads as she pulls away to look directly at me.

I look at her with a confused expression.

"I know how it feels to not have the person you love, so please don't throw this away Cal. Don't let her go, because I wouldn't if I was given that kind of chance with the person I love." She tells me in a very sad voice while more tears run down her face. I can hear her breaking through her words, yet she's still genuinely concerned about me, Arizona and I, and my happiness.

"I can't stand to see you hurt anymore Cal. I love you, and it pains me too to see you so unhappy. So please, don't make any rash decisions, don't ruin this, communicate with each other even if you have to force her. I want you to be happy Callie." She continues to plead with me more.

"Thank you Addison. Thank you for everything. I will talk to her, not right now, I need time to compose myself so that I don't just lash out on her." I tell her as I capture her in a tight embrace once again.

I just hold her there while she cries. I can't be what she wants me to be right now, but I can be the best friend she needs.

"You know, if I never met Arizona, I think we'll be together. It'll be easier, and less complicated." I tell her.

"Yeah, but you deserve more than that Callie. You deserve the passionate, head over heels, can't get your hands off each other, fight hard but make up harder kind of love. And you have that with Arizona. I can only wish that someday, I'll have that with someone too"

"You're such a wonderful person Addie, you deserve that and much more." I tell her sincerely.

We stay in that embrace for a couple of minutes til I break the silence.

"So I'm going to stay here with you, or you're going to go back with me at my place, because right now… I need you to keep me sane, and grounded. I need you"

"I can't Callie…not right now. It's too hard. Just give me today please. I'll see you tomorrow" she says as she disentangle her body from mine.

"I want to be here for you too Addie" I tell her. We need each other right now.

"I know Cal..I know. Just give me today to compose myself, and you need time on your own to think about what you're going to do. I'll see you tomorrow" she tells me.

With that, I cave, because that's all I can do for Addie right now, give her time, so I give her one last hug.

"Take care Addie. And I'm sorry. I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too Cal. More than you'll ever know." And with that, she pulls away from me and gives me a chaste yet lingering peck on the lips. It's nothing sensual, not meant to seduce me or anything. It's more like a 'one for the road' kiss.

**AN: Do you think Addie's revelation will have an effect on Callie's next move or decision? Stick around to find out more. Kinda hot thinking about Callie and Addison though don't you think? **

**I hope I can update soon though, I'm kind of afraid that this might be the last update for this week =O aahh… but I'll try my best for you guys because you are just so great =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So this chapter is really challenging to write. I tried a different approach here, also POVs aside from Callie's and Arizona's. Warning though, dark content. **

**Timothy's POV**

So here I am, on my way to "Calliope's'" house as requested by Arizona. She called me in the middle of the night all worried and panicky because her girlfriend is sick.

Her girlfriend….she called me the day that they became official, and told me all about the amazing surprises that Callie had for her, and the romantic way she asked her to become her girlfriend. I can literally hear Arizona beam through the phone, and I haven't heard her that happy ever since….ever since they broke up years ago. I bet if she was telling me this in person she'll have a grin reaching from ear to ear.

Of course I had my concerns when she told me. Perhaps Callie was declared as by my father as his arch nemesis being the woman that 'corrupted' her little girl. He blamed her for everything, even for the NIGHT that turned Arizona's life around. At first, I did too, but then I realized, it's more of our fault, Arizona's family. And ever since my realization, I swore to myself that I'll be there for my sister every time she needs me, I'll help her heal, I'll help her try to be happy even without Callie, and now that they're back together, I'll be their biggest supporter.

And now, 2 days after, I'm driving to the Torres mansion with a bowl of chicken noodle soup from Bertha a breakfast burrito and a custard cake. It's such a weird combination of food, and it's even more freaky that my sister knows Callie that much even her weird palate.

I ring the doorbell of their really large home, and am greeted by Conchita. I've had to pick up Arizona from here many times before to know some people living in this household.

"Hi Conchita, is Callie there? Arizona requested me to bring her something" I speak to the very nice lady politely.

"Oh Mr. Timothy. Miss Callie is upstairs, she's not really feeling well so you can just go right up and knock on her door. It's the 2nd door from the right of the stairs" Conchita replies to me sweetly.

I give her a warm smile "Thank you Conchita", then I head up the stairs to Callie's room.

I knock 3 times, and I wait for a while for the door to be opened.

I was shocked with what greeted me once the door has opened.

Standing before me is not a sick Callie, but a freshly showered Addison only wrapped in a robe with a towel around her hair, and I can see from over shoulder Callie sprawled out on bed on her stomach only in her underwear.

The initial shock was then changed to anger. I can literally feel my blood boiling. I am in the same year with Callie and Addison, and I've heard numerous times that these 2 used to date.

"Oh….gosh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Conchita" Addison stammers out as she clutches on her robe and tightens it around her.

I walk past Addison, barging in the room, not even caring that Callie's almost naked.

"What the fuck Tim?" Addison growls then she closes the door and walks after me.

Callie seems to be startled by Addison's outburst. She opens her eyes and sees me in the room. When it hit her that I was there while she's just in her underwear, she started to fumble for the sheets to cover herself up.

"So my sister calls me all worried about her sick girlfriend, asking me to bring her favourite 'get well' food, then I see this? What the fuck Callie, If you weren't a girl I'd be strangling you right now" I seethe at Callie still slightly dazed by the turn of events.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She groans, and Addie's just standing in the corner obviously too afraid to approach a raging me.

"This! THIS! Arizona tells me that you're too sick to even stay on the phone with her or to call her or text her, but I it looks like you're not really sick, and I guess you're just too busy cheating on my sister!" I growl at Callie, and I drop the bag of food I'm carrying. This seems to get her attention, and she's wide awake now.

"WHAT?" She asks incredulously. She looks at Addison with a confused expression while Addison looks at her too seemingly confused as well. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, it looks like something clicked.

"NO! NO! I'm not cheating on Arizona!" Callie screams back.

"Oh really? Because from what I can see right now, you're a lying, cheating whore!" I yell at her with my fists clenched tightly on my sides.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up there! You have some nerve on going here, then accusing Callie and calling her names! You better watch it Timothy" Addison buts in and she's now standing in front of me.

"Accusing? I'm not accusing when I caught you two red handed!" I yell back, not backing down from Addison's intimidating stare and stance.

"I'm not cheating on Arizona ok? I may be a lot of things Tim but I'm not a cheater, and nor is Addison. Addison's not that kind of person" Callie furiously shouts while she's hurriedly tugging a shirt over her head.

"Then what's all of this?" I ask, gesturing to Callie's and Addison's almost clothe less forms.

"If it weren't for your sister, Callie wouldn't be drinking til her liver gets fried, and she wouldn't be so hung over that she can't get herself off the bathroom floor. If it weren't for your sister, Callie wouldn't be throwing up all over herself and me while I try to pull her head out of the toilet. " Addison says in an equally angry voice.

"Look, my sister has been nothing but concerned, you don't get to blame her if Callie here decides to be reckless" I tell her. Still fuming and refusing to really listen to them.

"You have some nerve calling me reckless, a liar and a cheater when it's your sister who's a liar. She's the one who's been lying to me all along!"Callie yells out, and now she's off the bed and fully clothed.

"Don't try diverting the blame on my sister when you're obviously trying to cover up your unfaithfulness" I yell at her.

"I did not cheat on Arizona. I may be mad at her, I may be hurt, but I will never do that to her." She growls…..

We stand there, glaring daggers at each other. Addison has now stepped aside leaving Callie and I to our stare down.

"Tell me Tim, what was Arizona doing in Bradford when she, and everyone in your family told everyone else that she went to Italy?" She speaks in a menacing tone.

I'm rendered speechless by her statement. How am I supposed to respond to that? How did she find out? And apparently without it coming from Arizona.

"See, I'm not the liar in our relationship" Callie says in a voice mixed with anger and sadness.

"I kind of knew that she'll never be able to tell you" I tell her, my voice now almost a whisper, a really great contrast to my shouting earlier.

"And that's what hurts the most Tim. I entrusted my heart to her again, and I love her so much. She tells me she loves me back, yet she can't be fully honest with me. It hurts every time I talk to her, even on the phone, because I know she's actively hiding something from me." she tells me in a defeated tone.

"It's not easy for her Callie…" I tell her.

"It should be easy for her to tell me because I'm her girlfriend. She should be able to tell me anything and everything. I've been trying for the past 2 days to drag myself out of bed and just go and talk to her, but I'm scared. I'm scared that she's going to lie to my face again, and that's gonna be like a big slap on the face. I'm scared that I might blow out on her and I end up saying or doing things I'll regret. So here I am, trying to blow off some steam, preparing myself for a confrontation I never expected to have with my girlfriend who supposedly loves me so much." She continues, and I can hear the how defeated and sad she is.

Callie and I hardly noticed Addison leaving the room, giving the two of us privacy.

"She has her reasons Callie-" I try to reason with her. I really don't know what to say right now. It's not my secret to tell, but I know that it's very difficult for Arizona to divulge this part of her life, especially to Callie.

"Reasons? We've been through hell and back Tim, I think I can take whatever she has to say. Tell me, did she elope to Bradford with an ex?"Callie says in a voice increasing in intensity once again.

"It's not that-" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"Was she arrested there? Robbed a bank? Assaulted someone?" She continues now caught up in a screaming rant.

"Did she leave a secret love child there? Did she get married?"

"No Callie-"

"Did she fall in love with someone over there? Someone she loves more than me? And maybe she's just got back with me to make that someone jealous?" She continues and the things she's saying are getting more and more absurd.

"Was she sent there as a punish-" she tries to continue but I'm just so frustrated because of loss of what to do at this point.

"No!" I scream at her.

"I'm her girlfriend for fuck's sakes. She should be able-" she is screaming back at me now.

"It's hard for her to tell anyone especially you!" My head is buzzing right now, the frustration and influx of memories are making me shake on the spot.

"Why? Why is it so hard to tell me? Maybe because she's playing me now and-"

"She tried to kill herself!" I scream at her, and with that, we both freeze on the spot, both wide eyed and shocked at this explosive revelation that burst from my mouth.

**Flashback April 8, 2008**

**General POV**

_**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her**_

_**But after one too many I know that I'll never**_

_**Only they can't see where this is gonna end**_

_**They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

Callie downs her nth shot for tonight while her friends, Addison and Mark, sit beside her nursing their one bottle of beer each. The empty shot glasses and bottles of beers on their table probably all belonged to Callie as Addison and Mark really came along to watch out for their friend than to drink with her.

It's been their routine for the past 3 days. They would pick up Callie from her house, and they would sit with her on this same booth while she drinks til she passes out. The passing out was the easy part, because all they have to do is drag or sometimes carry Callie all the way home, the shouting and screaming, and crying, and throwing stuff was the hard part, and it's about to come with the number of emptied glasses on the table.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

Mark and Addison didn't expect the worst though. After almost getting into a fight with an equally inebriated really big guy after Callie almost hit him with a bottle, she made a dash out of the bar door. For a drunk person, Callie sure moved fast.

_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences**_

_**I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses**_

_**Every drunk step I take leads me to her door**_

_**If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure**_

Before Mark and Addison could make it outside, Callie has already hailed a cab. She drunkenly directed the cab driver to Arizona's house. Knowing too well where she's headed, Mark and Addison waited for another cab, so they can follow her.

Callie stumbles out of the cab, and walks, well more like sways and crawls and trips over a couple of times, to the Robbins's backyard. She grabs a handful of small stones from the ground, and starts throwing them at Arizona's window, enough to alert the room's occupant but not too loud to startle the entire household.

After going through about 6 stones, and still no one opening or even approaching the window, Callie pulls out her phone.

_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**_

_**So I dialed her number and confessed to her**_

"Arizzoonnna…..baby….I'm outside your housseee right now…right by your window" A drunken Callie starts, slurring her words, and fighting through the tears and sobs to get it all out.

"Please baby….I need to see you….please don't leave me….I'm sssooorry if I did anything to hurt or offend you….if you felt that I was rushing you….I'll wait….I'll wait forever….please baabyyy…" Callie cries out through the phone, her knees giving out because of her drunken state, so she's now down on her knees with her other arm supporting her weight and while her other hand is struggling to keep her phone against her ear.

Her body is now being heavily wracked by sobs, her head down, eyes closed, as she fights against the haze to say what she needs to say.

"I love you…..I love you sssooo much baby…I can't live without you…..you're my everything…...please talk to me…..I need to know that you still love me….please….I love you…" She finally gets out before her whole body was taken over by sobs.

_**I'm still in love but all I heard was**_….

Her body is slowly giving out, but her right hand is still tightly gripped on her phone. She's not going to let go until she hears her voice, the only voice that could heal her. She waits….and waits…..but…

_**Nothing**_

The broken wails of the shattered woman cut through the eerie silence of the night. She drops her phone on the ground as her body gives out. The only thing that her mind and body would let her do now is sob.

Her two friends arrived and their hearts break as well upon seeing their friend so broken. They pick her up, but her shattered heart remains scattered on the ground.

Little did they know that peeking through the blinds of her window and witnessing everything through tear-blurred vision, with her phone clutched tightly in her shaking left hand while her right hand is clasped tightly against her mouth trying so hard to muffle the sobs coming from within her is a woman whose heart is equally shattered. A young woman who feels she's got nothing left.

So she stares at the bottle whose contents would end her misery. With nothing left to lose aside from the pain that seems to consume every cell of her being, she picks it up.

_**Am I better off dead?**_

_**Am I better off a quitter?**_

_Song: Nothing by the Script_

AN: Did anyone see that coming? I know some may be put off by the idea of self harm, so I'm sorry. So yeah, the drama begins. Don't worry though, I won't linger much on the act itself. It'll be more about how the girls will get past this new revelation.

So what's Callie going to do next?

I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully soon, but I got probably the worst week of my life ahead of me.

You're just so great so I had to update tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I know….I know….This is probably the longest that I've been on hiatus, and I apologize for that. Life and school kept getting in the way, and this chapter is extra challenging to write. Actually, I really don't know how this turned out, so I'll let you be the judge.**

Callie's POV

"When?" I don't even recognize the voice that's coming out of me now. It's shaky, eerie, and detached.

Have you ever felt your world shaken and everything's not in its proper place? Well, right now. I feel like my whole world was turned upside down, kicked downhill, and shaken a few more times for good measure. I always thought I've felt every possible emotion there is, but what I'm feeling right now is a whole different thing. I can't even describe it. Oh god….Arizona…my Arizona…It's like my insides are being ripped out whenever I try to wrap my mind around what Tim has just said.

"3 days after our graduation" he replies simply, his own voice catching in his throat.

Oh god…

That's when I…..that's when I went to her house and…..

"I snuck into her room that night as I always did days before that. I would hold her why she cries herself to sleep. But when I got there, I saw vomit on her bed and she was shaking…and...all she kept slurring 'now I can finally watch over her' . Then she became unconcious." Tim said shakily…. I can see that he's trying so hard to hold it together.

I can hear her words going to my ears, but with every word my mind seems to be shutting down, protecting itself from images of the suffering of the love my life.

"We brought her to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. I don't know what else the doctors did to her, but she was there for a couple of days." Tim continues.

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I was rooted to my spot, shocked… hurting for her, hurting for what she went through….

"Bradford?" I croak out after a long pause of silence.

"She was there for rehab. 3 months. Then she continued seeing a therapist after that. My parents covered it up with the Italy story." He replies.

And again. There was silence. Tim looking at his feet, while I stare ahead of me. How does anyone properly react to situations like these?

"I went there that night….and….I…." I try to speak out, but that's all I got out before I broke down. Saying it out loud…makes it more real. Saying it out loud means that I'm recognizing it as a reality and not just a nightmare that I so desperately want to wake up from. Saying that it's my fault that Arizona, the person I love more than everything, hurt herself because of me is….going to destroy me.

I'm crying my insides out right now, and I can see Tim feeling uncomfortable through my blurry vision. I can sense that he doesn't know what to do, but after a while, he moved towards me. But I can't stay here….I need to….I don't know what I need to do. But I have to…

So before Tim can reach me, I made a dash for it and made it out the door before he can even react.

I make it down the stairs and I pass a concerned Addison on my way out. She tried to stop me and talk to me, but I just walk past her and out the main door.

I get in my car, and I drive.

Arizona's POV

"Arizona, can you please stop fidgeting. You're actually fidgeting." Lexie, my best friend and roommate, says from across the room where her bed is located.

"Ugh. Calliope hasn't texted me back and she's not answering my calls, and now Tim doesn't either. I hope he didn't mess up what I asked him to do" I reply to her anxiously.

"Take it easy Arizona. It's just a burrito and a bowl of soup" Lexie says nonchalantly.

"It's…it's not just that. Callie's been acting weirdly lately" I tell her with a sadder tone.

"She's sick Arizona of course she's going to act weird" Lexie says as she continues munching on her bag of chips…wait a minute, that's my bag.

"I don't know Lex… I can't help but feel that she's having second thoughts about us" I tell her with a defeated sigh.

"Arizona…. you tell me all about the wonderful things she gave you, and the amazing night she planned just for you just so she could ask you to be her girlfriend. That doesn't sound like a girl who's not sure that she wants you" Lexie tell me sort of dreamily in fact.

"I mean, Mark and I have been seeing each other for so long and he hasn't done one thing that could go near the way Callie romanced you" Lexie continues

"Yeah…" I say with a small smile, the anxiety slowly leaving me and my mind being bombarded of images of my amazing weekend with Callie. I miss her a lot. Like really.

"So….tell me, how's being with THE Calliope Torres like?" Lexie asks trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't even begin to describe it. It's been so long since I've last seen her, and I've missed her so much. She's still everything that I fell in love with and more. And now I'm even more madly in love with her" .I tell her without even thinking about it. I don't care that I sound like a lovestruck teenager right now. I really am lovestruck.

"Wow Arizona….way to be cheesy" Lexie teases. I just snort at her and got back to my own business, thinking about my Calliope.

"Well….how about the….you know?" Lexie asks after some time.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Well…you know. She's THE Calliope Torres. Before you came to the picture and after you broke up before she got around a lot. And I've heard she's an animal in the sheets" Lexie says like it's nothing and that this topic won't make me uncomfortable.

"Lexie!" I scream at her slack jawed and I throw a pillow on her head.

"What? Come on, I'm dying to know" She tells me with a big grin on her face.

"How are you even sure that we've done it? You know I could still be a walking talking living 20-year old virgin" I tell her trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ha! You can't fool me Arizona. I see that stupid shit eating grin on your face and it hasn't disappeared since we left West Ville. It's the I-got-laid-and-laid-good look. And you've been walking funny when we first got here, I bet she pounded your cake that good huh?" Lexie prods wiggling her eyebrows suggestively just to get a rise out of me.

"Pound cake? Really Lexie?"

"It was something Mark came up with…so was it good?"

"Very!...Out of this world good!" I tell her with a smug grin on my face. I'm not going to let her win and let her embarrass me. I'm going to turn this as my game and make her groan in jealousy over mine and my girlfriend's sex life.

"I knew it. That's why I couldn't get a hold of you the entire weekend. I bet you tied her up for the entire weekend and made her your sex slave cause you can't get enough" she tells me with a laugh.

"Maybe…." I tell with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh come on Arizona…spill. Rate her from 1-10" Lexie asks. She's too enthusiastic about this.

"Hmm….175" I tell her with a giggle. A blush creeping up from my chest to my neck and up to my face while I remember the reasons I'm giving Calliope such a high rating.

"WOW. You must have passed out with that amount of skill" she replies and she seems genuinely impressed.

"I did actually, a couple of times." I tell her nonchalantly.

"Damn girl, you got a pretty mean party in your panties. Tell me, how many can she give you?" she asks. She looks like an eager little girl in class. That's just so wrong.

"Give me what?"

"You know….the 'O'" she tells me while making a very silly and not so sexy 'O' face.

I give out one hearty laugh first before I answer her.

"I'm not really counting Lex…and I assume that blood isn't exactly going to my brain right at those moments…but it's probably around 5-8"

"Damn! Even with the Sloan method Mark still struggles and his number is definitely below Callie's" Lexie exclaims.

"Okay okay…enough! I don't want to hear what Mark does with his whatever!" I tell her while actually cringing at the thought of Mark doing…anything...naked.

"I'm telling you girl, you got a catch, you better not mess this up. This second chance might be your last" she tells me her tone becoming more serious.

"I know Lex. She's definitely a catch and not just because of the sex but in every way she loves me on and off the bed. Speaking of her…I better try ringing her again" I tell her before I get off my bed to head out in the hallway to get some privacy.

When I open the door, I'm taken aback by what's on the other side.

It's my Calliope, standing in front of me.

I immediately throw my body at her and envelope her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god baby…you got me so worried. I missed you so much" I tell her. It's like I'm being flooded with emotions right now, relief, happiness….then

"Why weren't you answering your phone? I was so worried….you scared me" I told her in a reprimanding tone as I nuzzle my nose at the crook of her neck. I inhale Callie's scent that I'm so addicted to….but…

"Why do you smell like alcohol and vomit?" I tell her in an angrier and slightly disgusted tone as I pull away at arms' length from her to look at her appearance for the first time.

Her hair is dishevelled, and not in a sexy way. She's just wearing what seems like pajamas, and her feet are adorned by worn out vans that don't really go well with her outfit?  
>"Are you drunk? Or hung over? Oh my god Callie, you said you were sick and here you are drinking away. Then you drove here? What's gotten into you?" I ask her in a really frustrated voice.<p>

Lexie seems to have heard my nagging, so she showed her way out squeezing her body through mine which is blocking the door.

After Lexie's out of sight, I pull Callie in the room, I shut the door a little bit too forcefully, and I look back at her to give her a proper stare down.

It's just then that I really see it- her puffy red eyes with tears almost breaking loose, her slightly trembling lips, and the way she's looking at me. It's not anger, it's not sadness, it's like it's a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

"Calliope…. What's wrong?" I ask her as I step closer to her and cup her face.

She closes her eyes tight and nuzzles my palm. More tears flow from her tightly shut eyes before she spoke.

"Tim told me…." And with that I pull away like I've been burnt. I back a couple of steps away from her. I feel my back hit the door that I just closed, and I lean back to it because I feel my knees are about to give out.

Callie's POV

"Calliope….I'm…..I'm…I'm soo sorry" Arizona stammers out and I can see a dam of emotions about to break out of her.

Why is she saying sorry? It was my fault goddamn it! If I wasn't stupid enough to pester her with my incessant messages and voicemails and going to her house drunk that day, I wouldn't have made her feel bad…and she wouldn't have…

"Why are you saying sorry Arizona? It's my goddamn fault! It's my fucking fault that you tried to….." I can't even say it.

"GODAMNIT!" I yell out as I attack the closest thing to me, and that thing was a lamp. I swing my arm angrily towards it, and the bulb shatters and some of the broken pieces of glass pierce through my skin.

I can't even feel the pain. Who am I to feel pain when I put the love of my life through so much. If it weren't for me, her family wouldn't have punished her; she wouldn't be in that horrible situation in the first place.

"Baby…it's not your fault…" Arizona cries out as she cautiously makes her way towards me.

"I'm so sooorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" I repeat those words like a mantra as I sob uncontrollably on my uninjured hand while my bleeding hand is limply hanging on my side.

"Sshhh…it's not your fault…" Arizona tries to calm me.

She's now standing in front of me, her one hand caressing my arm to soothe me. She has tears running down her eyes, and I can see that she's trying to be strong for this. For me. Wow, I've got some nerve don't I? She went through hell…and here I am breaking down.

"I'm so sorry….I messed up. And I'm a freaking mess right now. I don't deserve you." I tell her in between sobs. I can't do this to her, so I disentangled my arm from her hold and I walked to the door to get out of here.

Before I could reach the doorknob, I felt her hand grasp my uninjured arm.

"Please…don't go" she begs.

"I….I'm a monster. All of this shit happened because of ME!" and with that I start punching the door in front of me. I'm just…I'm so angry. I'm so angry at myself.

"I blamed you…I was so angry at you for disappearing...but you went through hell, and I was just so selfish!" I continue punching the wall not even caring that I'm using my cut hand. I don't care that blood is trickling down my arm and on the door. I can't even feel the pain cause everything inside me is so much more intense.

She wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Don't…please, stop it" she whispers calmly yet a little shakily in my ear, and my body immediately calms down.

She nudges my shoulder to make me turn around, and when I do she cups my tear smothered cheek.

"Look at me, and listen to me" she tells me in a commanding voice. I force my eyes to open and look up at the love of my life.

"It's not your fault. You are the reason that I survived. You are the reason why I tried so hard to get through everything. You are the reason why I wake up every day." She tells me sincerely while her tears are running down her cheeks as well.

"I love you so much….and I….I can't stand the thought of you…..I can't bear it" I tell her I let out an agonizing wail as an image of a lifeless Arizona flashes before my eyes.

"I'm better now…okay? I got some help. And you're here, and I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to me ok?" she assures me like she can read my mind.

I lean in to her and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She seems to be caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, but I have to feel her. I'm so desperate to assure everything inside of me that she's here and okay. That's all that matters now, that she's okay.

"Let's get that hand checked up" She whispers breathily against my lips once we part.

Everything in me seems to have calmed down. That's the effect Arizona has on me. She's my kryptonite.

She makes me sit on her bed while she rummages for a first aid kit in one of her drawers. I try to calm further my one mess of a brain and wildly beating heart. I didn't come here to lash out on Arizona, but look at what my douche of a brain forced me to do.

"I'm sorry" I whisper out as Arizona starts to tend to my injured hand.

"Calliope, I told you it's not your fault" she replies softly.

"I mean about this….and that too" I tell her in a dejected voice.

Arizona doesn't say anything this time as she continues to clean out the wound making me hiss from time to time as she pulls out some lingering pieces of glass.

Once she's wrapping my hand in gauze I speak out again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her.

"I couldn't…"

"Why?"

"Because I was ashamed. I didn't want you to look at me differently" she says in a defeated tone. She looks down at her lap and starts playing with her fingers. A nervous gesture.

"I understand if this is all too much for you. I would get it if you need space, time, or you want to break up with me. I mean who would want to date someone so weak and-" she tries to tell me with a cracking voice but I immediately cut her off when I pulled her chin so she can look at me.

"No. You're beautiful, in every way possible and nothing could make me love you less or look at you any less, and you're the strongest person I know. Look at us right now, I'm the one breaking down and you're the one pulling me together." I tell her.

I pull her towards me, and she wraps her body around mine, her head resting on my chest. I put my arms protectively around her.

"I couldn't face you. I was so weak that I resorted to something so terrible. I just couldn't handle it anymore. My dad was treating me so terribly, and he was looking at me with utter disgust. It's like I'm not his daughter anymore. He started to cage me, and he watched every move I made. My freedom was completely taken away from me. And I couldn't stand not being with you. It was so painful not having you around. So I guess it was just all too much for me back then. I was so weak and vulnerable without you." She tells me her story while I rub soothing patterns on her back and I tighten my hold on her. I can feel my shirt slowly seeping the tears that are falling from her eyes.

"With my time in rehab and therapy, I realized that I survived for you, so I continued to fight to get better so I can get to see you even just for a glimpse, even though you'll never find out again that I exist. I got better, but I still couldn't get myself to look for you years after I finished therapy. I guess I was just fearful that you're never going to love me again the same way if you find out. Heck, my dad was ashamed of what happened, it was his idea to cover up everything with the Italy thing. But then I saw you in Lexie's party, and I just needed to have you again. I have never felt so really happy in my life when I got you back, but with that happiness came the great fear of having it ruined. I'm sorry for not telling you, I was waiting for the right time, but I guess Tim beat me to it" she tells me and I can hear the honestly and sincerity oozing out of her words.

"Well, actually, Tim didn't mean to tell me. Your friend, Teresa from Bradford, asked me to say hi to you and give you her number before I left the diner. She didn't catch you cause you were getting my car already. So when Tim came bearing gifts from you, we sort of had a screaming argument, and at the heat of the moment he blurted it out." I explain to her.

"Wait, you and Tim were fighting?" she asks me while she lifts her head off my chest and looks at me curiously.

"Well, yeah. He thought I was cheating on you which I was definitely not doing. You see, after Teresa revealed that you were in Bradford instead of Italy, I was so hurt that you lied to me and to everyone else, so I drunk myself to oblivion. Conchita called Addison to come over and help me, so Addison picked me off the bathroom floor so I kinda puked on her and myself, so she took off my shirt and pants and wiped off the remaining puke off my skin, then she took a shower. Tim has such a perfect timing because when he arrived, Addison just came from the shower and I was spread eagle on bed only in my underwear…so yeah, he thought I was cheating" I narrate really fast in a ramble.

"Wait…so you're telling me, that my brother saw you only in your underwear?" Arizona asks incredulously.

"Wow Arizona, that's all you got from that?"

"I trust you Calliope. I know you will never cheat on me." She tells me sincerely and I smile a little at her admission. She cuddles back to me and I wrap her tightly in my arms once again.

"So what does this mean for us?" Arizona asks in a small voice going back to the serious topic at hand.

"It means that we're getting through this together. It's just a bump in the road that we'll soar over. It just makes me love you even more knowing how strong you are for getting back up and going through everything." I tell her meaning every word with all my heart.

I might have thought that I pushed her to do the unspeakable, and she thought that she's not worthy of me for going through that, but in reality, we're just miserable without each other, and I am very certain that I can't lose Arizona again.

I feel Arizona yawn against my chest.

"Baby, time for you to go to bed. I'm going to head out and go back home" I tell her then I kiss the crown of her head.

"No please, stay. It's late, I don't want you driving at this hour. And I need you to hold me tonight" she tells me in a slightly sleepy voice. Of course I couldn't say no to her.

I manoeuvre us so we're both lying in bed and facing each other.

"I love you so much Arizona" I tell her with all my heart.

"I love you too Calliope. So so much."

She leans into me and gives me a soft, tender, and very loving kiss. We let everything get through that kiss, love, apologies, forgiveness, honesty, and gratitude for the fact that right now we're in each other's arms.

When we pull apart, she places her head near my chest and we wrap our arms around each other with our legs intertwined.

All of the events of tonight starts to melt away, because right now, all that matters is I have her, and she has me.

**AN: So what do you think? I purposely made the girls' talk about Arizona's attempt to not be in so much detail. I mean, I think it would be all too much for both of them if they really delved into it. The processing and dissecting of what happened should have been done during Arizona's year of getting professional help. And it's a really hard topic to talk about. Personally, I had a friend who committed suicide, and my friends and I always find it difficult whenever that topic arises. **

** So I don't know guys, this was a hard chapter to write, but I still hope you guys enjoyed. **

** Happy times are soon to foolow, but don't think that it'll be smooth sailing from now on. Given our girls' situation especially the long distance thing and the family thing, problems are bound to arise. **

** So yeah, let me hear what you think. I think I can get another chapter up by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Reviews would really make me a happy writer. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I should be studying, but instead I made this. Haha. Hooray for me. This is a lighter chapter than the previous ones. You know, a breather from all the drama.**

**Callie's POV**

I've been drifting in and out of sleep for the past 6 hours. I have calmed down but my mind is still reeling from all of the events of last night. I learned in med school that one of the brain's defense mechanism to block out traumatic events is to keep one awake. It's more likely for that traumatic event to get sealed into your conscious and subconscious when you sleep after it. So, I guess that's what's happening right now, and the emotions still simmering inside me bother me equally.

Arizona keeps telling me that it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel that I'm partially responsible for what happened, and knowing that I wasn't there for her most difficult times makes me feel even worse.

But I have to be strong. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I have to put myself aside this time because now I can finally be here for Arizona. I know it happened years ago and that she's gotten help already, but right now I'm going to put her insecurities about me knowing at rest.

I'm going to make her realize that the scars she got from her most difficult times just make her even more beautiful. If her father made her feel ashamed of herself, I'm going to make her feel like the most amazing, beautiful, and loved person in the world.

It's 8:40 am, and she's still soundly asleep in my arms. I smile at how her nose would randomly crinkle sometimes and how she would snuggle closer to me. For the past 20 minutes, I'm just watching her sleep- warm, breathing, living, content, and wrapped up in my arms. I guess finding out that I almost lost her forever makes me even more grateful that I get to see her, and hold her, and kiss her.

I place a feather light kiss on her nose, and she does that nose crinkling thing again making me chuckle. She starts to stir, so I just wait if she's going to fully wake up or go back to snoring.

Her beautiful azure eyes slowly flutter open, and I greet her with a big smile. She looks up at me and gives me an amazing smile herself.

"Good morning" she speaks sleepily, then she leans in to give me a kiss.

She leans in with the intention of just giving me a peck, but right now I'm bursting with love for this woman that I can't help but deepen it. I start sucking her lower lip between mine, nipping occasionally. I dart my tongue out, gliding over her plump lower lip. She grants me permission, and I gently ease my tongue to meet hers. Our tongues participate in a languid dance, caressing and massaging each other. I don't know for how long we've been at it, but we're broken out of our trance by Arizona's phone giving out an annoying alarm sound.

"Ugh…" I groan out as I pull away and release her bottom lip from between my teeth with a pop.

She giggles while she reaches for her phone from somewhere on the floor below the bed to turn off the alarm, then she goes back to her position facing me.

"Good morning" I tell her, as I lean in again for another kiss. I trail my kisses from her luscious lips down to her jaw and up to her ear.

"I love you" I whisper to her ear before I start nibbling on it.

"I love you too" I hear her respond before letting out a moan.

We start going at it again like teenagers not being able to stop making out, we probably wouldn't have stopped if Lexie didn't come barging in.

"I'm sorry guys, I know you need your sexy time, but I have to get some change of clothes because my next class is in a couple of minutes. So do you Arizona" she says as she heads straight to her closet at the opposite end of the room.

"Shit, I have class in like 20 minutes" Arizona mumbles out before turning back to face me with an apologetic adorable smile.

"Go, I can wait for you til you come back" I tell her.

"Really?" she asks with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, really, so get your ass in that shower, I don't want you being late for class" I tell her, and with that she gets out of bed and runs into the shower.

"Uhm….I'm sorry for just showing up last night Lexie. Where did you sleep anyway?" I ask Lexie as I'm getting out of Arizona's bed.

"Just crashed at April's. I also took a shower there, I know you and Arizona needed your alone time" Lexie replies with a smile, but as she turns around and sees the broken lamp and my bandaged hand.

"What happened?" she asks with concern lacing her voice.

"Oh….uhmm…" I try thinking of something else to say, not really wanting to tell Lexie what happened last night.

"Got a little rough last night huh?" she tells me with a smirk…..I swear Mark is definitely rubbing off on her.

"You could say that" I tell her sheepishly, just going with what she's saying instead of having to explain the intense events of last night.

"Hey Lexie, wait up, I'll walk out with you" I tell her, and we both head out.

**Arizona's POV**

I really didn't have much time, and my class is still at the far end of the campus so I just took a really quick shower, not even having time to dry my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and another wrapped around my head, and I'm met by the smell of coffee and fresh pastries.

Calliope's fixing my bed, and I see 2 cups of coffee and 2 bagels on my desk. I smile at her thoughtfulness. I walk towards her putting my arms around her waist and pressing my front against her back.

"Thank you for breakfast, and you don't have to do that you know" I tell her sweetly, and I place a kiss on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

"You're all showered, and I'm still smelly, and you're about to be late so you better get your cute little butt moving" she tells me while she's busy folding the blanket.

"You kinda smell actually" I tease her as I make my way to my closet to get some clothes.

"Wow, thanks babe. You really know how to make a girl feel special huh?" She says with a huff and slight mirth in her voice.

"You can shower here, and if you want you can borrow some of my clothes, just grab anything from my closet" I tell her while I remove the towel from my body and my head.

She doesn't reply though, so I chance a look at her, and there she is, slack jawed, wide eyed, slightly drooling, and her arms in mid air in the middle of finishing up the blanket.

"Come on Calliope, it's nothing you haven't seen before" I tease her. I make sure that I bend a little too much as I put my panties on with my behind facing her. I swear I could her gulp all the way from where she is standing.

"Uhmmm….yeah..sure, well I…..uhm. mall….shop….see you tonight" she stammers out like an idiot.

"What did you say?" I ask her with a smirk on my face as I turn to fully face her, now my breasts on full display.

"Okay" that's all she muttered out and I can see redness glowing on her cheeks now.

"I guess I'll get back to you on that when your brain is fully functional" I tell her with a giggle, and I stop with my teasing, and I resume with clothing myself. I really have to hurry up if I want to make it to class.

I finish dressing myself in 5 minutes, and Callie seems to have escaped from her daze cause she's now munching on her bagel and drinking her coffee.

I only have 5 minutes left til class starts.

"I really have to go now, I'm going to be late. Will I see you when I get back?" I ask her.

"Ofcourse baby, goodluck in school, ooh, and don't forget your breakfast. You should always eat your breakfast" she tells me.

I grab the bagel and coffee from my desk, and I give her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Thanks for the breakfast babe, I have spare keys on the first drawer to the right of my desk" I tell her before I dash out the door and power walk out the building and to my class.

I feel my phone vibrate 10 minutes into lecture.

**Hey baby? Did you make it to class on time? –C**

_Well, kind of. I arrived earlier than the professor. Thanks for the breakfast, sorry I didn't get to eat with you =( -A_

**No worries babe, life of a college student. So I'm heading to the mall now to buy some clothes to change to. You want some take out for later? I could grab a movie and we could stay in. –C**

_I would love that. See you in a while. I miss you already –A_

**Stop thinking about me, and go pay attention in class ;) Love you- C**

_I'll try :* –A_

I got back to my dorm at around 6 pm, no one's there though. I notice however that my things and my desk are fixed and cleaned up, and there's a new lamp in place for the broken one. I also notice a bag of new clothes settled on the floor near my bed. Calliope might have finished her shopping. And to my gleeful surprise, Mumble and Dory, are on my bed, and the easy bake oven is on the foot of my bed. With Callie acting weird the past couple of days, it escaped both of our minds that I left my toys in her car.

I sit on the bed, and I surround myself with Dory and Mumble. I take both of them in my arms squishing them and smelling them. Calliope's smell has lingered on them, and I totally love it.

I hear the jingling of keys, then Callie comes in with a box of pizza balancing on her injured hand, and a six pack being held by the other.

"Hey babe!" she greets me as she settles the pizza and the beer down on my desk.

"Hi" I tell her, then I pull her down through the lapels of her very sexy new brown leather jacket to give her a proper welcoming kiss.

"Mmmmmm" she hums out when we pull apart.

"I hope you're in the mood for some pizza and cheesy romantic movies. I got Titanic, Dear John, A Walk to Remember, The Notebook." Callie says enthusiastically as she plops down on the bed beside me.

"Really Calliope? You want me to hurl?" I ask her, slightly repulsed by her choice of movies.

"Come on, it'll be nice" she tells me as she grabs my laptop from my desk and gives it to me, so I can start it up.

"Alright, but we start with the Notebook first, I always had a thing for Rachel McAdams." I tell her, and she gives me a pointed glare.

"What? She's hot, admit it." I tell her.

We're on our second movie now, after watching the Notebook and Callie sobbing her way through the movie, we're now watching A Walk to Remember. Callie is hugging me tightly with a box of tissues on her lap. The box of pizza thrown mindlessly on the floor, and cans of beer crushed and scattered on the floor as well. Lexie has made it into the room a couple of minutes ago and now doing her stuff on her side.

We're now in the part where Landon found out that Jamie is sick, and he's having this weird crying constipated face while he's driving home from seeing his father. I can hear Calliope whimpering on my side, and I just hold her tightly against me.

Before the movie ended, Callie has passed out from all her crying, so I shut my computer shut, and I nudge Callie so we're both lying down on the bed. The room now is completely in darkness as Lexie is completely passed out on her bed as well.

I find a comfortable position with Callie's head on chest and her arm possessively around my torso. I also put the thick blanket over us. As I'm about to fall into slumber, I feel Callie's hand roam from over my shirt to under it. She's now drawing patterns on my bare skin, and she starts to place butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Babe….what are you doing? Go to sleep" I whisper to her.

But instead of stopping what she's doing, she quickly moved so that she's on top of me with the blanket still covering our bodies.

"Oh…I'm going to collect. Your teasing me this morning had me thinking about taking you all day" she whispers hotly in my ear before she starts peppering my neck with kisses.

"Lexie's here" I whisper to her in a reprimanding tone.

"Well, you better keep quiet then" she tells me before she plunges her tongue in my mouth. It's so hard not to moan at the feel of her soft warm tongue caressing mine and exploring every crevice in my mouth.

While she's nibbling on my bottom lip, I feel both of her hands slip underneath the hem of my shirt caressing my stomach and going up to my breasts. She starts to massage them, kneading them expertly. Her fingers find my erect nipples, and she pinches and tugs on them making me moan. Good thing that her mouth is latched on mine capturing the sounds I'm making.

Her mouth starts to roam downwards, to my jaw and to my neck. She starts sucking on my pulse point, focusing on a particular spot, biting, licking and sucking. She's marking me, and I love it.

Her mouth is doing so much wonders to me that I didn't notice that her hand has already slipped underneath the band of my pants.

"I've missed you so much….I've missed this" she whispers to my ear.

"I know, I don't know how I survived that long without you making me feel like this. Now I don't think I can survive a week" I whisper to her seductively.

She's now massaging my core through my panties, making me even wetter than I am now. Swallowing back my moans of pleasure is such a hard thing to do when she's doing all these wonders to me.

"Do you know how many times I had to put things in my own hands in the 3 days that we weren't together. Just the thought of the things you did to me that weekend make me feel so hot. I had to take the edge off or I won't be able to function" I tell her in my sexiest voice, and she groans in reply. With my every word, she becomes more eager with her touches.

She releases the skin of my neck with a pop, and her mouth comes back to feasting on mine. When her tongue plunges back in to my mouth, she pushes my panties aside, and her hand starts to rub my acing core. My hips start to buck into her hand, but she grounds me down with her weight as to not make the bed squeak loudly.

"You like this baby? You like me rubbing you? Fuck you're so wet for me" she tells me while her rubbing becomes more rapid.

"I'm so ready for you" I whisper to her.

"Ready for what?" she asks me playing coy.

"Fuck Callie, just do it" I hiss out at her. She's trying to get back at me for teasing her this morning. Her hand slows its movement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she says trying to get a rise out of me.

"Just fuck me already, plunge your fingers inside of me" I hiss out at her, and with that, she rapidly slides two fingers into me.

"Oh fuck" I yelp out both in surprise and pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

She's not going in and out of me as I expected her to, but she's massaging my insides in the most delicious of ways. God, things Callie can do to me. It feels so damn good, I can't help but release a moan.

"I told you to keep quiet" she whispers hotly against my ear before giving it a good bite.

"That feels so good" I moan out to her.

"You like it when I fuck you like this? Do you like it when I touch you here?" she asks when she applied pressure on my G-Spot.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god….YEESS" I yelp out at the softest moan I can manage right now. All I want to do is scream her name at the top of my lungs.

"That feels amazing baby. Make me come, rub my clit" I whisper against her ear.

She swipes her thumb against my clit, alternating from flicking it, rubbing it, and pressing on it while she continues to massage my G-spot.

"God baby, I'm going to come…" I hiss out to her…I can feel the warmth focusing on my center, my toes and fingers are starting to tingle, just a little more. But when I was just about to reach the edge, Calliope stills her hand.

"Baby, please….." I beg her…like really beg her.

"Sssh….don't worry, you'll get there, I promise" she tells me before she starts moving downwards. Her head disappears under the blanket, and the next thing I know, I feel her hot breath against my core. My hand immediately grasps her head, keeping her in place as she sucks on my clit and her fingers buried deep inside of me.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." I mutter out as quietly as I can. I put my arm against my mouth, and I bite it just so I could stop myself from moaning.

I can feel it…I'm about to…

"Oh god baby I'm almost there.." I hiss out to my girlfriend who's now in between my legs.

She sucks on my clit more vigorously, and she keeps on hitting my G-spot, and just a couple more and I'm done for.

When I'm about to fall apart, I hear shuffling from the other end of the room, and I see Lexie getting up from her bed, so I immediately pull Callie's head away from my core, and her finger inside of me stop as well.

"Fuck, Lexie's up" I whisper to her, and I'm wide eyed looking at Lexie hoping that she didn't wake up because of my muffled moans.

I watch Lexie's every move as she groggily stands up and makes her way to the bathroom.

"She's going to the bathroom" I whisper to the girl positioned between my legs and under the blanket.

I'm still waiting for Lexie to come out of the bathroom, not really knowing what to do. Should I pull Calliope up and make it seem that she was just beside me sleeping all along, or should I just keep her in between my legs until Lexie goes back to sleep.

Before I can make a decision, I can feel a warm, wet, and o so good tongue make a languid swipe against my core up to my clit, and it almost sent me over the edge. I swear just one more move of that tongue and I'm going to orgasm right here with my roommate awake and about to come back in the room any second. I slap Calliope's head, and I heard an "Oww" from underneath the blanket. The breath coming out of her hits my core making me teeter on the edge now, and with perfect timing, Lexie comes out of the bathroom, and walks sleepily back to her bed without even glancing at my side of the room.

I watch her crawl into bed, trying so hard to focus not to orgasm while my roommate is conscious. I wait to see the movement of her chest even out. When I see that Lexie's asleep again, I whisper to Callie

"She's back to sleep"…..and with that Callie dives back in pushing me over the edge in a matter of seconds.

**AN: So what do you think? Hot or not? Arizona's got a dirty mouth on her huh? I don't know when I'll be able to update next, because I got some really big exams coming, but who knows, I might get inspired to write another one for tomorrow.**

** Thank you for the great feedbacks I received for the previous heavy chapters. You guys rock! So yeah, let me hear about what you think about this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So here's another update! Once again, thank you for your amazing reviews. Finally, I'm on vacation! Wee, so I guess I'll be able to update more. **

**Callie's POV**

It's now Friday night and I'm in a college campus, of course there's going to be a frat party. So Arizona coerced me to get ready for the party. I used to be the ultimate party girl back in college especially during my first years, but now….I think I just grew out of it. But of course, what my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets, so here I am changing into something decent while Arizona does the same.

"Wow, Calliope, I can totally feel your excitement from over here" Arizona sarcastically comments as I finish up my light make up.

"Hey, I'm going aren't I? and do you hear me complaining?" I respond to Arizona as I face her. It's quite surprising that we immediately got back to the comfort we once had. We can tease each other, we can annoy each other, we could be sarcastic with each other and not end up fighting or feeling awkward.

"But you're pouting over there like a 10-year old. As much as I think your pouty lips are kissable…." Arizona says, and she emphasizes her words with a kiss on my lips "I really want to go to this party with you" she finishes as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"But I just want to stay here in this room, private, with a door and a lock, with my very sexy girlfriend, and do things that would be highly inappropriate in a room full of people" I tell her a little too huskily hoping that I can seduce my way out of this. I lean in to her and I start kissing and licking her neck while squeezing her ass.

"Nah-uh…sexing me up isn't going to work Calliope. And I really really want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend. So please, can you stop being whiny and let's go now" she tells me, then she detaches herself from me.

"Ugh…I better get laid after this" I mumble under my breath.

Arizona stalks closer to me, then she whispers in my ear….

"Ohhh….I'm a very horny drunk Calliope."

I slightly shiver at her words, then she gives me a good slap in the ass and we head out the door.

I park my car just outside the frat house. I swear, they all look the same to me. It's already packed, and more people are swarming it from outside.

Of course the people along the side walk and even the front yard can't help but stare at my car. It's an Audi R8, who wouldn't be staring. I have a huge smirk going on inside, feeling like a proud mama of her baby.

I step out of my car, and I recognize the immediate change of our spectators' faces from impressed to shocked. Some women giving out a huff, some giving out a sexy smirk in my direction, and almost all of the guys almost drooling. A hot woman with a hot car, I totally get the guys.

I walk over to Arizona's side of the car and open the door for her. She steps out of the car and I immediately lace our hands together pulling her closer to my body. Yeah, boys and girls, you can drool all over you want over the hot woman with the hot car, but you can't have this. I'm already taken. Now I see disappointment shroud over some faces, but I see a few guys with even bigger smirks. Typical college frat boys.

Arizona and I enter the house hand in hand, and I'm greeted with the familiar smell, sights, and sounds of what used to be my life. Very loud music blaring through the house, bodies grinding up and down on each other, the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and weed.

I feel nostalgic about my college party days. It was a lot of fun, but deep inside there was always an emptiness in me. It was a wild and dark period of my life, trying to forget about my broken heart, struggling to get my mind off the blonde beauty who was taken away from me, and rebelling against the world who screwed me over big time.

Then I remember that just a week ago, both Arizona and I were in a party very similar to this, but our situation was so far from what we are now. A smile forms on my face at realizing at how far we've gone in a week. It was probably one of the most difficult weeks of my life, but the two of us got through all of them.

So here I am, with my girlfriend, partying without a care in the world. I haven't felt this easy in a very long time.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that we've approached some people already and from the looks of it, it's Arizona's people seeing that Lexie is with them.

"Hi guys!" Lexie shouts over the loud music once she spotted Arizona and I.

"Hey!"Arizona yells excitedly, and everyone in the circle Lexie was just talking to greeted my girlfriend.

"Arizona, who's the hot girl?" A stunning guy with green eyes asks.

"Everyone, this is Callie, my girlfriend" Arizona says addressing the entire group. The pride in her voice makes my heart jump up and down in my chest.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" a small redhead with big eyes and a pixie cut exclaims.

"Well, we just got back together" Arizona clarifies then she gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Enough with the interrogation, time for introductions!" Arizona squeals excitedly. Seeing that nobody from the group cringed, I suppose that they're used to Arizona being…well…Arizona.

"Calliope, this is April" Arizona gestures towards a mousy looking girl with wavy hair.

"So I guess you're the reason why Lexie had to sleep over at my place last night?" April asks in a teasing tone. I blush at her insinuation, and I can see Arizona's other friends smiling at April's revelation.

"This one over here is Jackson" Arizona then points to the only guy in the group. He's tall, lean, has mesmerizing green eyes, and gorgeous.

He approaches me and gives me a strong handshake.

"So Calliope huh?" he teases, giving me a killer smile. Sorry bro, that won't work for me.

"Arizona is the only one who calls me that, and if you even try of uttering that name, I'm going to castrate you. Believe me, I know how to do that" I tell him, and finish off with a wink just to not come off as too creepy.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replies.

"This is Reed" Arizona then points to the small read head.

"And you know Lexie" Arizona finishes.

After the introductions and the initial small talk, I've come to like Arizona's group of friends. It also gives me comfort that Arizona 's friends are good people. Just enough spunk, spontaneity, and craziness. I really don't want Arizona hanging out with wild people.

Arizona and I decided to just walk around. She's bumped into some friends and acquaintances and she introduced me to every single one of them as her girlfriend with pride lacing her voice. Going here wasn't so bad after all.

One of the Arizona's guy friends asked, "So that's your Audi R8 out there?" he inquires.

"Yep, that's my baby" I tell him with a proud smirk on my face.

"You're one lucky woman. Gorgeous girl with a sexy car" He tells Arizona, and with that he walks away.

"I am lucky to have you" Arizona whispers in my ear. I face her and I give her a tender kiss on the lips.

**Arizona's POV**

"Imma get us some drinks. Someone did promise me some drunken sex" Calliope whispers in my ear after our lips part. Then she saunters off to find where the drinks are.

My body hums in anticipation for tonight. Everything is going so smoothly, my friends definitely like Calliope, and she's a girl who you'd be really proud to show off. People were definitely impressed, and I can tell that a lot were totally jealous. Too bad, she' s mine.

"Hey, that girl who walked away, is she your friend?" Alex says in his gruff voice as he walks towards me.

I look at him wide eyed. He probably didn't see that kiss so he doesn't know that Callie's my girlfriend. I can totally see his eyes roaming her body and checking her out. The green eyed monster in me awakens, but instead of lashing out on Alex (he is a good guy after all) I decide to just mess with him.

So when I saw Calliope approaching us, I gave her a look and smile that says 'just go with whatever I'm doing'.

"Hi Callie!" I greet her a little bit too loudly.

"Hey…." she trails out with confusion on her face, not really understanding what's going on.

"This is my good friend Alex" I gesture to the man beside me. "And Alex, this is Callie".

I see more confusion on Callie's face. This is the only introduction that didn't start with 'this is my girlfriend'. Then she looks at the smirk on my face, and I see that she's starting to get it.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before, so I'm guessing you don't go to this school?" Alex asks, while he shakes Callie's hand…a little too long for appropriate though.

"Yeah, I'm in med school now" Callie replies simply.

"Wow, med school, I'm impressed. So you're older huh? I don't mind, I'm totally down for older women" Alex comments inappropriately, and this gets out a brow raise from my girlfriend. I'm trying so hard to keep myself from laughing at Alex making a fool of himself.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type" Callie says bluntly, and this gets a gruff out of Alex.

"I think I can change your mind" Alex husks out and he takes a step towards Callie. Calliope however just side steps him and goes to me.

"Hey, he's your drink" Callie says, handing me a cup of beer.

Alex's eyes are still glued on my girlfriend, specifically my girlfriend's lower back side.

"Thanks BABY" I speak a little too loudly, and this snaps Alex's eyes away from my girlfriend's hot ass.

When I see his eyes on the both of us, I pull Callie in by her neck with one hand, and I crash my lips against hers giving her a passionate kiss. We get a little bit carried away, her tongue invading my mouth making me moan.

We break our kiss, both of us panting. I look towards Alex, and I see that his eyes are about to jump out of his skull.

"Oh, yeah, so how do you find my GIRLFRIEND?" I ask him while the Latina beside me is giggling.

Alex narrows his eyes at the both of us "That's so not nice" he sneers at us, and that gets the both of us laughing. Alex turns around and walks away, but before he can get too far, he shouts over his shoulder "Your girlfriend's hot"

"That I am" she tells me while she wraps her free arm around my waist.

"Let's dance my hot girlfriend" I whisper to her ear, and we both chug down our beers before I pull her to the dance floor.

I put my arms around her, and my body flush against hers. Then she puts her hands on my hips. We start moving into the rhythm of whatever song's blasting through the speakers.

I feel her arms move to circle my waist as she pulls me closer to her. Her thigh goes in between my legs, and I moan at the friction it makes.

I start to grind down on her thigh still in the rhythm of the song. We're still dancing but it's like we're dry humping each other already on the dance floor.

I feel Calliope's lips roaming my neck, then she finally grabs a handful of my hair and leads my lips to meet hers. This kiss is anything but chaste and appropriate for public. It's hungry, and passionate, with a lot of teeth, and tongue, and sucking.

We're practically having sex on the dance floor, and I don't even care. My girlfriend's hot, and they can't blame me for not being able to take my hands and lips off of her.

We only break apart when we hear wolf whistles from some guys obviously perving on us.

"I think that's our cue for me to take you home" Calliope speaks breathily so close to my lips.

"Patience baby, just a couple more minutes, let's just get a little more buzzed, cause I want some drunken hot sex, so I'm getting some drunken hot sex." I tell her, and crash my lips against hers once again giving her a sloppy hot kiss.

I pull her to the table where I see my friends sitting and with a lot of bottles of liquor in the middle.

"HHEEEYY!" Lexie screams out loud. Oh yeah, she's buzzed alright.

"COME AND JOIN US, WE'RE ABOUT TO PLAY A GAME"

**Callie's POV**

"Oh no….I don't want to play drinking games, I'm too old for that" I tell them.

"You're exaggerating Calliope, you're only 2 years older. And it'll be fun! Pleaaseee…." Arizona begs with her puppy dog eyes and her pout. God, she's pulling out the big guns.

"Arizona….." I try to get out of this.

"Come on baby, please…for me?" and with that I'm a goner.

So the two of us sit on 2 empty chairs in between Reed and Jackson. Shot glasses, cups, and different bottles are in front of us, and Alex is already pouring shots in the glasses.

"Alright, so we're playing Never Have I Ever" Jackson exclaims.

Oh God. This can't be good.

I try to hide my hesitation from Arizona though, and I give her a forced smile.

"So, Lexie, you start" Jackson announces.

"Uhmmm…Never have I ever been to Asia" she says, and with that Me, and April took shots.

The game continues, some admissions being totally gross like 'drinking from the toilet' from Alex, and just plain boring like 'never been in a Man's bathroom' from April. I'm okay with boring, I can stick with boring, cause boring is not going to get me in trouble.

"Never have I ever had sex" April admits. Oh god, then it starts.

Everyone on the table of course takes a shot, except for Arizona. Then everyone's attention turns to her, waiting expectantly if she's going to take a shot.

Arizona then breaks into a huge grin, stands up, and shouts "Hell yeah!" and high fives Jackson and Alex before taking the shot and slamming the glass back on the table. Everyone around the table woos and cheers and laughs, Jackson giving me a pat on the back. I'm so red in embarrassment right now, I think I'm about to explode.

Then that was the start of the sex questions. The first few weren't too extreme though.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place" Arizona says during her turn. Lexie, Jackson, and Alex takes a shot. Arizona then turns to me expectantly, With the look Arizona is giving me, I think omitting the truth would just get me more in trouble, and as I said before, no secrets. So, I give her a sheepish smile before downing the shot.

"Never have I ever had sex in the kitchen" Reed says, and with that, Alex, Jackson, Lexie, and I slam down shots. Arizona then turns to look at me, then brings her attention back to the one who's having his turn. I guess she's just curious, I just hope hearing all of these things are not bothering her.

"Never have I ever been with more than 10 people" Lexie says, and with that, only Alex and I took shots. Arizona then snaps her head to look at me. I really can't read her face, but I can tell she's starting to get upset.

"Care to give me some names?" Arizona asks me with a little edge in her voice.

"You know the rules baby, no questions" I tell her in a soft voice, and hoping that I can get out of this.

She raises her eyebrows and she gives me that look that makes me cower like a little kid scared of the boogeyman. "I'm your girlfriend, so that rule doesn't apply"

"Uhm…I don't think that here is the appropriate to discuss that baby, I promise I'll tell you" I tell her soothingly and I lace my fingers with hers.

"Hmmmm…" she says then she turns her attention again back to the game.

The game continues, and the next turns weren't too extreme so they didn't trigger Arizona. It's Lexie's turn again.

"Never have I ever had more than 5 orgasms in one night"

And with that, only Arizona and I take our shots which gets a lot of jeering from the people around the table.

It's April's turn now. Since the sex questions started, April hasn't taken a single shot, while I have taken almost one shot for every turn, so I'm a little bit buzzed.

"Never have I ever cheated on a partner" April says. Alex was the only to take a shot, and I can feel Arizona's piercing stare on me. It's a stare that says 'don't you dare hide anything from me'

"Define cheating?..." I ask, treading the waters carefully.

"It's either you cheated or not, so you either you drink or you don't" Alex replies.

"Well…. There was this girl I was seeing like 2 years ago, we never really declared that we were exclusive so I slept with someone else. Then she accused me of cheating, which I believe I didn't do, I mean, what we had was purely physical" I say, chancing a glance at Arizona every once in a while trying to gauge her reaction.

"You know the rules, no explanations, so what, are you going to take the shot or not?" Alex says.

"Just take the shot Calliope" Arizona said in an even tone. She sounds calm, too calm. But I can see her jaw tensing. Uh-oh, I think I'm going to be in trouble tonight.

After I downed my shot, the game went on, the heat gradually coming down, and Arizona relaxing little by little as well.

Until April opened her mouth.

"Never have I ever had a threesome"

"Of course you haven't" Lexie huffs.

Alex takes a shot, then cheers once again come out from the other people of the table except me. Then, everyone's attention turns to me, especially Arizona's. Arizona is waiting for me to do something….No secrets Callie, remember that.

So I take a shot, which also caused an eruption of cheers from the occupants except Arizona. The girls seem to have noticed the tension going on between us, so they don't prod further. The boys of course are still patting my back oblivious to Arizona's stoic face.

Nothing too extreme comes next, but Arizona's mood hasn't gotten better since the threesome question.

It's now April's turn again.

"Never have I ever used a vibrator to get off" April says, obviously her verbal filter non-functional now.

Lexie was the only one to take a shot.

"Oh come on, you guys never used a vibrator?" she asks the remaining girls, Arizona and I.

"Nope" Arizona answers bluntly.

"The insatiable Callie Torres never used a vibrator?" Alex further prods.

"I guess I never really needed it" the words come out of my mouth before I can think clearly. Stupid alcohol! And I see Arizona further tense on my side obviously catching the implication of my words. She's definitely upset.

"I want to go home" she announces with a blank expression on her face. She stands up without giving anyone a chance to object.

"Callie, are you coming? Cause I can walk back to the dorm alone if you want to stay" She asks me in a sharp tone. Callie, she called me Callie.

"Uhm…yeah, I'll go with you. We'd have to walk though cause we both got a little bit too much to drink" I tell her in a calm and soft voice.

"Whatever" she huffs, then she walks away from the table without even waiting for me.

I turn around to give an apologetic look at the people we left behind, and I can see that they too have apologetic looks on their faces except for Alex of course who has a n "oooh-someone's-in-trouble-look".

Then I walk faster to catch up with my angry girlfriend.

Stupid game.

**AN: So I guess their pasts have a way of catching up with them huh? What do you think about the Callie before Arizona came back to the picture? And what do you think about Arizona's reaction?**

**So let me know what you think! I'm totally going to be happy if you leave a review =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I've been missing in action for a while and I'm really sorry for that. I guess summer vacation is taking a lot of my energy as well. So here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Callie's POV**

We're out on the street now, Arizona walking a good distance ahead of me. I tried calling out to her a few times, but she won't turn around.

"Baby…" I call out to her sweetly.

"Baby, wait up for me please. It's freezing out here" I tell her, but she just keeps her fast pace.

I jog up to her, and when I finally catch up, she puts more distance between us.

I take my jacket off of me, and I move towards her to drape it over her shoulder.

"Here, keep my jacket, it's cold out" I tell her softly. I keep my arms over her to provide her more heat.

"No, keep it" she tells me coldly.

"I don't want you getting cold" I tell her with concern lacing my voice. I try to pull her closer to my body, but she disentangles herself from my hold and whisks my arms away.

So we keep walking like this with about 4 feet between us and Arizona refusing to talk to me. I just put my arms around myself; it is really cold out, but I don't care, my girlfriend comes first, my very pissed girlfriend.

We arrive in her dorm, and she still hasn't said a word or even chanced a glance at me. I close the door gently behind me while Arizona goes straight to her side of the room and removes my jacket off her shoulder and throws it haphazardly towards me. After removing the jacket off my face, I see her take her shirt and pants off in record time with her back still at me. For I second I thought that I might actually get laid tonight, but my hopes plummet when she lies down on her bed with her back still at me. She pulls the blanket up to cover her body, and I inwardly pout at having the beautiful view of her ass taken away from me.

I take my own shirt off, and pull my pants down, and I cautiously approach my girlfriend's bed. I carefully lift the blanket to make space for me to get in. Once I'm settled on the bed, I drape my arm around my girlfriend's torso spooning her from behind, and I moan at the feeling of her warm skin against mine, but before I can close my eyes, Arizona removes my arm from her body and yanks the blanket off of mine.

"Lexie won't be coming home tonight, you can sleep on her bed." Arizona says without even turning around to look at me.

"Come on babe" I say in my sweetest voice hoping that I can sweet talk my way out of this ridiculous situation.

"..NOW" she tells me sternly and with that I hop off her bed.

"Sweetie, come on, we can talk about this" I plead with her.

"I'm tired. Stop bothering me, you should go to sleep too" she replies in a stone cold voice.

I can only have so much patience for how she's acting right now.

"Come on babe, I think you're over reacting" I tell her with a slight irritation in my voice.

That seems to have caught her attention, and she turns around to face me. I can see the fire in her eyes, and she gets up from her comfortable position. She's now sitting on the bed facing me and giving me her intense glare.

"I'm over reacting? Don't I have the right to be pissed after hearing about my girlfriend's vast sexcapades?" she asks in her angry voice. Arizona might sound angelic and oh so sweet on normal days, but when she's angry, it could make men pee themselves.

"Babe... they meant nothing. And we were broken up back then" I reason with her.

"Still, it bothers me knowing that other women have seen you naked, have put their hands on you. I close my eyes, and that's what I see." She yells at me.

"Baby… they didn't matter to me." I tell her. What am I supposed to tell her to calm her down?

"Yeah? What…all 20 of them?" she tells me in an almost mocking tone.

"Babe…."

"Give me a number Callie" Here we go with 'Callie' again.

"Arizona…it's all in the past. There's no point in this" I tell her, I'm seriously starting to get irritated. I'm not proud of how I lived my past in the 4 years that we were apart, but could she really blame me?

"Why am I just finding about this?" she asks.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just blurt out 'Oh hey babe, I think you should know that I have a pretty interesting sexual history while we were broken up?'" I reply.

"I don't know! I just….Ugh. Finding out now just makes me so mad!" she screams out furiously….. "and scared." she says that last part shakily.

"Scared of what?" I ask.

"Scared that I'm not enough for you. Scared that you're going to look for someone else more experienced" she says in a softer tone. She sounds so little, so insecure, a great contrast to her infuriated tone earlier.

I walk towards her now, kneeling in front of the bed she's sitting on. I cup her cheek softly, urging her downward glance to look at me.

"Hey…" I coo softly. "You're more than enough for me. I love you so much that I would never look at any other woman with interest ever again... And you're the best I've ever had" I tell her sweetly.

I start to lean in to capture her lips in a kiss but she faces away so my lips land on her jaw.

"Yeah…I bet you've told everyone of your conquests that. You're such a good sweet-talker aren't you" she tells me with a scoff, then the softness in her eyes are gone in an instant, and now she's back to being 'Arizona the Kracken'.

I feel like I've been slapped in the face with my sincere words being spat back at me. I immediately stand up feeling too vulnerable kneeling before her while she just sneers at me.

"If you don't want to listen to me or believe anything that I'm saying, we're not going anywhere. So, I'm just going to sleep, and let you cool down." I tell her in a highly irritated voice as I make my way to Lexie's bed.

"Give me a number Callie." She demands harshly.

"Why does it matter to you? It's all in the past Arizona. You're my present now, and my future" I turn around and ask her. I'm now clearly frustrated by this senseless discussion.

"I think I have the right to know if my girlfriend's banged..what…an entire girl's football league? A sorority house? That maybe I should get tested for something?" she says a little bit too harshly and my eyes go wide from shock, horror, and a lot of hurt.

Seeing the reaction on my face, and letting her own words sink in, she seems to regret the words that came out of her mouth seconds after.

"Wow….Arizona…just….wow" I speak shakily. I'm red with anger right now, while my eyes are glistening from tears of hurt. I take one deep breath to calm myself down, before I pick up my discarded clothes from the floor.

I pull my pants up my legs not even taking a glance in Arizona's direction. I think if I look at her, I'll break down, or probably explode.

"Callie…I-" Arizona tries to speak, now in a shaky regretful voice.

"Save it Arizona" I interrupt her rudely.

"I didn't mean to-" she tries again.

"Didn't mean to what? Fish a slut for a girlfriend?" I retaliate angrily while I briskly pull my shirt over my head.

"Calliope…please- where are you going?" she asks in a small voice when she notices that I'm heading out the door.

"Anywhere but here" and with that, I leave Arizona's room , and slam the door at my wake.

**Arizona's POV**

Fuck. I royally messed up.

I was mad, and scared, and seething with jealousy, but I never intended to hurt Callie. Stupid jealous Arizona.

Now I regret playing that game, and actually forcing Callie to play that game with me. It was just all too much for me when I was bombarded with information about my girlfriend's sexual history. Sexual history with women who are not me. A lot of women. Two women at once.

Then I felt so little, and insecure knowing that my girlfriend is this female Casanova who has been with girls hotter than me, while I'm just plain old me. My friends probably think that Callie's going to break up with me in no time to go on to her next hot girl. I know she loves me a lot, but I have to admit, that thought occurred to me as well.

And of course I felt that it's unfair. She's the only one that I've been intimate with, and I hope she's going to be my first and last. Knowing that there's this whole harem before me bothers me.

I know I can't really blame her, but that didn't stop me from lashing out on her. So here I am now, cursing myself for opening my big mouth without thinking. I went out of line, so I have to fix this.

Callie's been gone for about 15 minutes, and I just have a few ideas of where she went. So I hurriedly pick my clothes from the floor and make myself look decent before I rush out the door to look for my hurt, pissed off, and slightly drunk girlfriend.

I walk briskly back to the frat house, and I release a breath of relief when I see Callie's car still parked outside, and not yet trashed. I guess no one would dare try lay a finger on Callie's Audi R8. At least Callie didn't drive far away from here while being in no condition to drive. So she has to be just around the campus.

I go inside the house again, and I scan the living room full of drunk people either swaying, passed out on the floor, screaming like idiots, or puking but no girlfriend in sight. Seeing that she's not here, I move to the kitchen, and I see April still there.

"Hey…have you seen Callie?" I ask her.

"Uhm…not since you two left together" she tells me. I'm not surprised that April is not drunk considering that she barely drank anything during the game.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask her.

"Alex pulled Reed somewhere, and Jackson and Lexie went dancing a few minutes ago." She tells me seemingly oblivious to the unusual Lexie and Jackson tandem.

"Lexie and Jackson?" I ask intrigued as to why Lexie is with Jackson.

"Well…yeah, they're pretty close" she says nonchalantly, and it seems that April doesn't know anything more about this. So I just tell her thank you and I go back to the search for my girlfriend.

I have only one other place in mind since it's the only public place that's open at this time near campus, and if I don't find her there, I'm going to be at a total loss, and I'm totally going to freak out. I just hope she's okay, and safe. If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.

So I walk a little bit out of campus to the only pub allowed to operate within the vicinity. I enter the 'Green Light' hoping that I know my girlfriend too well and that she's probably here trying to drown her hurt in liquor.

I enter the pub, and the smell of cigarettes, beer, and sweaty men invade my senses. It's a pretty dull night, it's probably because of the frat party we were just in. I scan the room , looking for my Latina goddess. Then I spot her, sitting slouched down on the bar with her back to me. I can tell from her posture that something's really bothering her, what I said is really bothering her.

I make my way to her, trying to rack my brain for what I'm going to say. I really haven't thought of how I'm going to apologize and ask her to go back with me to the dorm. I guess I just have to wing it cause I'm just a couple of feet away from her now. However, a view of a blonde haired woman with large breasts and skimpy clothes on Calliope's right stop me at my tracks.

She's facing Callie, talking to her in a sultry tone and sending her flirty smiles. This just makes my blood boil, but I can't act like the crazed jealous girlfriend again if I want to make this right. So I just stand there a few feet from the two of them taking deep calming breaths.

"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing here all by her lonesome?" The blonde haired bombshell asks my girlfriend flirtatiously.

"Just blowing off some steam" Calliope responds in a disinterested voice.

"Blowing off some steam huh? I think I can help you with that" the blonde tells my Calliope seductively as she puts her hand on my girlfriend's forearm.

I could barely stop myself from launching myself towards this woman and scratching her eyes out, but I have to keep it cool. I can't piss Callie off some more. So I stay rooted on my spot because that's all that I can do without going all crazy on this girl.

"No thank you." Callie replies bluntly then she pulls her arm away discretely out of this woman's grasp. I'm relieved that Callie's not showing any form of interest on this woman even though we're fighting.

This girl is just so incessant though. Clearly, Callie doesn't want anything to do with her, but this barnacle just won't fuck off.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before?" the blonde asks obviously trying to start a conversation.

"No. I don't go here. I'm just visiting my girlfriend" Callie tells her before taking a swig of whatever she's drinking.

"You have a girlfriend huh? Sucks for me. If I were her, I wouldn't let you go here by yourself looking hot and gorgeous. I wouldn't even let you leave my room if you know what I mean." The blonde just continues trying to seduce my girlfriend.

I just can't take it anymore, so I walk my way towards Callie and this bimbo.

"Hey baby!" I say a little too loudly as I'm trying to catch the attention of the other woman. She steps back a little when she sees me approaching Callie.

Callie turns around, shocked that I'm here and being all chirpy.

"Sorry for making you wait" I tell her, then I give her a kiss on the cheek. I just want to kiss her properly, passionately, kiss it all better, but I know I don't have the right to now after how I acted and denied her a kiss earlier.

"I think I'm gonna go" the blonde says before finally leaving my girlfriend alone.

"Arizona… what are you doing here?" Callie asks monotonously.

"I came looking for you. I want to apologize for what I said earlier." I tell her sincerely while trying to catch her gaze.

"What the hell was the overly perky greeting and the kiss on the cheek all about? I thought you were disgusted by being kissed by a slut?" she says trying to ignore my apology. Ouch, her words stung, but I know it's nothing compared to what I said earlier.

"It's just….that blonde girl won't leave you alone." I tell her.

"So…you think that if you didn't come to my rescue I wouldn't have handled it? You think that if you didn't show up I'll jump her bones. Oh yeah, I guess you're thinking that huh?" she tells me mockingly.

"Babe…it's not that-" I try to explain to her, but she cuts me off.

"Don't. I can't talk to you right now. You should go home" she tells me sadly, and I know that for now, this discussion is over.

"No, I'm going to wait for you, and we're going back together" I tell her.

"You should go…really, it's going to take more than a couple of drinks for me" she tells me, not making any form of eye contact since I got here.

"No. I'm not going to let you walk back alone drunk. So I'm just going to wait here til you've had your fill." I tell her, then I move a couple of bar stools away from her, giving her the space she needs.

So I sit there, watching my girlfriend drink while she's not even recognizing that I'm just sitting a few feet away from her. I guess I deserve it though from the way I acted today.

She looks so sad, and hurt, and I hate myself for doing this to her.

While I'm wallowing in self blame, I didn't notice that a gruff big man has settled himself a little bit to my right until I hear him speak.

"Hey there gorgeous" he says in his lecherous voice, and I can smell cigarettes and alcohol radiating off him.

I don't turn to look at him though. I act like I didn't hear anything hoping that this man would just scurry off.

"Can I get you a drink?" he says while stepping closer to my personal space.

I still don't budge though, hoping that this man would take the hint.

"Come on sexy….don't play hard to get" he tells me as he puts his big hands on my arm.

I immediately yank my arm away from him, and that gets a rise out of him.

"Come on, I know you want some of this. Don't be such a bitch" he sneers. Then he puts his hand on my arm again, then pulls me so now I'm facing him.

"Get your hands off me!" I yell at him.

"What? You don't like what you see? Most girls would immediately drop on their knees at the sight of me" he tells me drunkenly while he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat.

Before I can yell for help, I hear someone yell from behind me.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend you pig!" Calliope's voice echoes through the almost empty bar.

"So you're a dyke huh? That's why you're not interested. Well, one night with me and I can change both of your minds" the man says lewdly to the both of us.

The man was caught off guard, and so am I as Calliope charges towards him to yank him away from me. She's got him pinned on the wall with her forearm against his throat. I never knew Callie is this strong.

"You are not to speak to my girlfriend. Don't touch her, don't even look at her. If you want to see daylight, you better leave now" my girlfriend seethes to the man choking.

Callie releases him then she turns around to check on me, but before she can take 2 steps away from the man, the guy grabs her then pushes her on the wall face first.

I instantly panic at the position my girlfriend in. This man is so drunk that he looks like he's not going to hesitate hurting a woman. I tell the lanky bartender who is just wide eyed staring at the fight to get some help. The people are just staring too, looking like they don't want to mess with this guy.

I'm about to run over there and try to pull this guy away from my girlfriend when Callie swings her leg backward landing a forceful blow to the guy's crotch. The guy stumbles backward grasping his crotch, giving Callie space to turn around and punch him on the face. The huge man then falls on the ground with a bleeding nose, not knowing whether he should put his hand on his aching balls or bleeding face.

Callie strides past him towards me and takes my hand in hers.

"Let's go" she says.

**AN: So…a jealous crazy Arizona. A pissed off Callie. Then Callie going all Rambo to defend Arizona. What do you think? Any speculation on what will happen next? **

**I hope I can update soon, but I'm going on vacation with no laptop with me. It's just for a week though. I'm going to try and update before I leave. Hope you don't forget to review! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Ok…so I'm back. Well, I've been back for a couple of days from my vacation, but the moment I got home, I got sick. Too much partying I guess. This chapter was a difficult one to write, so it took me a while too. I hope you enjoy, and I'm really sorry for the wait. **

Arizona's POV

Callie and I walked really fast on our way back to my dorm as to not risk being followed. I tried catching her attention a few times to get her to look at me from her position a couple of steps ahead from me with her hand still firmly in mine, but it seems that she just want to get us back home right away. She might still be actually pissed at me for earlier tonight; thus, the lack of response.

In no time, we're already in front of my dorm room. She fishes her key from her pockets and opens the door. Once we're both inside, she pulls her hand away from my hold, and she collapses on the chair carelessly left in the middle of the room.

She puts her head on her hands while her elbows are resting on her knees. She seems really stressed and agitated from what transpired earlier. She starts to massage her temples, then I notice the bruising already forming and some cuts on her right knuckles. Oh my poor baby. First her left arm cut by the lamp, now her right hand. So I walk to our small fridge to get an ice pack.

I walk cautiously to her, waiting if she's going to walk away again. With my close proximity causing no movement from her, I gently extract her right hand from supporting her head to put the ice pack against it. She hisses at the initial contact, but then relaxes at my touch while I also gently massage her wrist.

Her future surgeon hands….she could have damaged it for punching a guy in a bar, but she punched that guy for me. She defended me even though I was a total ass to her. She protected me even though we were fighting. Then images of what happened earlier flash through my mind. Callie being pushed up against the wall by a big drunk guy. That was one of the most frightening events of my life, and if something happened to my girlfriend, I would strangle that guy to death myself. But then I remember how Callie swiftly handled him. I didn't know Callie was that strong, and god that was hot. Callie taking on that guy…my knight in shining armor.

She moves her gaze from the floor towards me, and I can see the fire still burning in her eyes. I can literally hear her heart pounding from where I'm standing…and she's giving me a look, a look that makes me frightened and tingly at the same time. I break my gaze off of her because I swear I'm going to be set on fire by her gaze, then I see a cut on her brow. My heart breaks a little, knowing that my baby has been hurt further. I move the ice pack to her cut brow, but she doesn't seem to notice it because she didn't even wince.

Not even 30 seconds into tending to her brow, she pulls me quite forcefully to her till I'm straddling her lap, and her lips are instantly on mine. The impact of the way her lips met mine was painful, but I don't mind, because this woman who just defended my honor minutes ago is ravishing my lips at the moment.

She doesn't waste any time plunging her tongue in my mouth. Her very skilled tongue is now exploring every nook and cranny in my mouth, and it's almost enough to send me to heaven. I drop the ice pack still in my hand, and I put my arms around her neck. She pulls me tighter against her body by my waist with her arms possessively wrapped around my torso. I can feel her fingernails digging into my back, so my fingers can't help but do the same on her scalp.

She's now aggressively sucking my tongue into her mouth after she feasted and nibbled and bit my bottom lip. I swear I tasted blood, but I don't care. Having Callie kiss me like this is one of the biggest turn ons….ever! After seeing Callie so protective, and strong, and heroic…then this….I've never been turned on this fast and this intense my entire life. I can feel my juices gushing out of me, and my clit throbbing so hard.

I start gyrating my hips on Callie's below me. The heat and throbbing between my legs are so consuming that I need to do something. Callie too starts to meet the movement of my hips, and I start to moan in her mouth that is currently devouring mine so passionately.

Then her hands move from clawing at my back, to my legs at her side. Then without any warning, Callie grasps my legs and stands up carrying me up with her. I instantly wrap my legs around her, both shocked and delighted at the sudden change of position. Callie then starts to walk obviously without a destination in mind without parting her lips from mine.

I feel a hard surface hit the underside of my legs, only then I notice that we ended up on my desk. Callie lets go of her hold on my other leg, and she uses her one free arm to sweep off all of the things on my table. Books, papers, left over cans of beer, and the new lamp she bought all flew to the floor. I guess I'll be buying a new lamp again. She did all of this with her tongue still relentlessly attacking my mouth. Oh what a multitasker.

She moves me further in so now I'm sitting on the free surface of my desk with my legs still wrapped around her. Her lips finally unlatch from mine, and they move southward. Now her lips are attacking my neck. Her favourite spot. And she's stuck there like a barnacle, sucking, biting, licking…obviously marking me. Protective, possessive, and now territorial Callie….ugh, I think the thought alone could make me come right now.

I gasp when I felt her strong hands rip my blouse open. That was quite a shocker. I pout slightly at the sight of one of my sexy and favourite tops torn apart, but that pout was immediately turned to a moan when her hands start to massage my breasts through my bra. My nipples harden in an instant at the feel of her hands on me. I just couldn't take the barrier so I took initiative in unclasping my bra. Once my ladies are out in the open, Callie stops her work on my neck to just look and admire my girls for a moment. Once her eyes had their fill, she dives right in and gives my girls the attention they've been craving for. She doesn't waste time in taking one nipple in her mouth while her other hand massages the other.

I throw my head back in pleasure while my fingers are clawing at the surface of the table and Calliope's scalp. She's making me feel so good, but it's still not enough. There's still a very powerful and incessant throbbing and heat between my legs, and I think I'm going to pass out if Calliope doesn't attend to that anytime soon.

With my very erect and swollen nipples feeling all of the good sensations in the world, I was surprised to find that Callie has whisked my pants and panties away already. I was only brought back to working consciousness when I felt deft fingers enter me briskly.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" I moan out in shock, a little bit of pain, and pure ecstasy. If I wasn't dripping already, that sudden intrusion would have hurt.

Callie definitely means business right now. She doesn't start out slow, her thrusts from the beginning are hard, purposeful, and hits the right spot every time. I'm panting really hard now, and we're just getting started. It's like all my energy in me are being sucked and being turned to pleasure consequently turning my brain to goo.

The desk is squeaking, and crashing on the opposite wall forcefully and repeatedly, and I feel it's about to break any time soon, but I don't care. Why should I….I have this beautiful goddess inside me right now. The squeaks of the desk is coupled with the slapping wet sounds of Callie's fingers moving inside me.

I feel Callie's thumb flick at my engorged clit from time to time, and every time I feel like there's an electric shock that flows through my body from head to foot. Then, I feel Callie add a third finger in her thrusting, and I moan out loud, almost scream at the feeling of being so full…it feel so damn good. It's the first time she's tried filling me up this much, and it's nothing but pleasurable given how really really wet I am.

I try opening my eyes and clearing my pleasure hazed brain to look at Callie. Sweat is dribbling down her face and she still has that fire in her eyes while she's watching my face intensely. I feel the heat in me rise just by Callie's look.

I chance a glance downward, and I catch a glimpse of her fingers going in and out of me, coated and dripping with my juices, disappearing within me. Then with that very erotic sight, my first orgasm of the night hits me. It may be the first of the night, but it's already very intense. I grasp the edge of the table for support, my head throws back in it's own accord, and I scream my girlfriend's name at the top of my lungs.

"Fuuuuuckkkk…..CALLLIIOOOOPPPEEEE….."

If the people next door didn't realize what we were doing by the sounds of the desk hitting the wall, my scream of utter pleasure might give them an idea, and I actually don't care if they find out because it's just so damn good. We've had intense love making a lot of times before, but this….this right here is just..primal. Like she's taking me, marking me as her own, and I don't mind it one bit.

I'm still trying to recover from that very intense orgasm when I feel Callie's lovely mouth latch onto my very swollen and sensitive clit. I gasp, and hiss, and moan at the feeling of her sucking on me. My hands instinctively fly to her head not really understanding whether to push her further in or to pull her away. But ofcourse, she's that talented that the pleasure trumps everything.

She devours me like I'm a feast. She's drinking me all in, not a single drop to waste. I can feel my eyeballs literally rolling into my skull. She's alternating from flicking her tongue on my clit, sucking it, and fucking my hole with her very talented tongue. I can already feel my next orgasm coming fast. I tighten my grasp on her hair, then I fall apart. I feel more juices squirt out of me and into her mouth, and she moans at everything that I have to give her.

I feel like all of the air in my lungs have been punched right out of me. My lungs are burning for air right now, but before I could catch my breath, I feel Callie working her tongue again.

"Babe…I can't take anymore…" I husk out to her in a breathless and tired voice.

I feel her mumble something along the lines of "No" into my core then her tongue resumes its work. I tried pulling on her hair a little, but she won't budge, so the only thing I could do right now is hold on and brace myself for another intense ride.

So the next time I come into full consciousness is when I wake up on the floor on top of an equally naked Calliope. Daylight is already streaming through the blinds. I don't know for how long we've been asleep on the floor, all I remember is that we had awesome make up possessive sex all night long. I can't count how many orgasms Callie gave me on the desk, then I took her against the wall and gave her a multitude of orgasms as well . Then she fucked me while I was bent over the dresser, then we somehow ended up on the chair with me riding her, then finally a couple more rounds of wild sex on the floor. That has got to be one of the best and wildest nights of my life.

I try to turn my head a little to see if Callie's awake already, but my neck muscles seem to protest. Every part of my body is sore right now. Because of my groan of pain, Callie is woken from her sleep.

"UUUGGHHHHH" she grumbles as she feels the hard floor beneath her and the soreness of her entire body.

"Goodmorning Ms. Grumpy" I tell her sleepily, then I reach my lips out to meet with her pouty ones. Instead of a chaste goodmorning kiss however, Callie starts to suck my bottom lip in hers. My hand that was resting on her stomach earlier moves up to her breast. She moans in pleasure and I take that as an opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues begin a heated dance once again, and I feel my core throbbing…again. I thought Callie broke me down there after all the intense orgasms she gave me last night, but boy was I wrong.

I can't help but move to straddle her, but with a sudden jolt of my muscles and my change in position, we both yelp out in pain.

"Oh god…I've never been so worn out in my life" Callie murmurs tiredly.

"Not even with anyone you've been with in the past?" I ask in a small childlike voice, then the mood becomes somber once again.

"Babe…." Callie says softly yet a little reprimandingly.

"I know I know…I'm sorry….I'm sorry for now. I'm sorry for being such an insecure bitch last night, and I'm really really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to. I was just so…jealous..and scared" I tell her sincerely before I cuddle into her embrace again.

"Hey, don't ever call the love of my life a bitch again ok? And I forgive you. I'm sorry if all of those were just sprung up on you, and I'm sorry for walking out" she tells me while she's running her hands through my hair.

"We wouldn't have fought if I wasn't so crazy" I tell her.

"You were kind of crazy, but I still love you" she tells me adoringly.

"And I'm sorry if I got you hurt…and you still protected me even though I was a bitch to you" I tell her with my voice cracking and tears starting to form.

"Hey hey…of course I'll always protect you. Nothing's going to happen to you when I'm around. And whoever lays even a finger on you in a threatening manner is dead in seconds." She replies while wiping my tears with her thumb and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You were really hot…being all strong and saving me" I tell her in a sultry tone, then I start kissing every patch of skin on her neck and chest that I could reach.

"Hmmmm…..ofcourse I am" she tells me while humming in pleasure.

"So hot..and all mine" I whisper seductively as I ghost my lips on the marks I made on her chest and neck last night telling everyone that this girl now belongs to me.

"I'm all yours baby" she tells me, and now her voice has become serious. She lifts my chin up with her forefinger so now I'm looking at her.

"There might be a lot of girls that I've been with while we weren't together, but I'm all yours. I've always been yours. No one has ever come close to you, not even for a little. You might not have been my first in my experiences, but I want you to be my last. The last one I get to be intimate with, the last one I get to be in a relationship with, and the last one I fall in love with. " she tells me with love pouring out of her every word.

"Really?" I ask, in utter awe of the words that came out of my girlfriend's mouth.

"Yes. Without a doubt" she tells me firmly.

I move in to give her a firm, strong, and loving kiss. A kiss that says I feel the same. A kiss that says our words right now will stand true decades from now.

"I love you" I whisper to her adoringly.

**AN: Ok so there it is. So a lot of you got it right, crazy hot make up possessive sex for our girls. I guess fighting for them ain't that bad huh? So I think the next chapter would come out soon….**

**Callie's about to go back to school, so both of them would go back to the lives they used to live when they were apart. What happens now that the other is in the picture?**

**Reviews would be lovely. I miss hearing from y'all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I know it's been a long long time. Three years perhaps. I almost gave up on this story, but one persistent and very convincing reader urged me to continue. I haven't written in a long time, so please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I might also have forgotten some minor details of the story, so please forgive me for some inconsistencies. I'm really nervous writing this chapter, but here it goes.**

**Callie's POV**

I'm snatched out of my deep dream-less slumber by the incessant blaring of my regular alarm. It's probably my most hated sound in the universe. It somehow resembles the sound of those alarms you hear on TV when a nuclear meltdown is about to happen or when a deadly virus escapes the confines of CDC. It's annoying, shocking at times, and it makes me want to throw my phone, but it does the trick of waking me every day.

I miss the sweet voice of my Arizona seducing me out of unconsciousness. I miss her luscious kisses against my cheek, my neck, my nape, the dip of my spine. I miss the feel of her soft, milky naked skin against mine. I miss her smell in the morning, sweet from the faint of the perfume she wore the previous day, deep from the pheromones that are purely Arizona and with a slight must from the sweat and other aromas that linger from all the love-making the night before. I miss the way her hair tickles my face when she looks down at me while cooing at my sleeping face. Sometimes I just pretend to be asleep so she would continue kissing me all over giving me the most delicious wake up call. Those are the mornings I'd love to wake up to.

This morning however is the exact opposite. It's 7:30 am, and I have to be ready by 7:50. I only had about 3 hours of sleep at best because I was finishing a paper about abdominal hernia. Freaking bulging bowels out of holes on people's abdomens.

I've been back to school for a week, my classes resuming a few days after Arizona's. After one more day of non-stop love making the day after the incident at the club, I had to bid a bitter goodbye. I needed another day to pack my stuff, then off to my 4-hour drive to medical school. Four hours from my home town, seven hours away from my Arizona. Seven long and excruciating hours. We could have cuddles to 4 movies in those 7 hours without really watching those movies. I could have prepared dinner for her, have dinner, and have "dessert" after in those 7 hours.

We've talked about being in a long distance relationship. I have never been in one, considering I've only been in two serious relationships. I never really needed to go through a long distance thing when I wanted to go to some random girl's pants. Actually, I never really believed in long distance relationships, but I want to be with Arizona and I want to make this work. So, I have to go through this week with the love of my life 7 hours away.

My phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, waaaakkkkeee upppp! Time for school!," an all too familiar voice screams.

"A little too perky aren't we?" I groan, feigning annoyance but I'm really happy to hear her voice.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Just 3 more days and I get to see you!" She says excitedly.

"Yes baby, I'm up. I can't wait to see you. Can I just skip class and go see you now?" I say with a slight pout in my voice.

"No! You will not skip classes!" she says indignantly.

"Fine. But I miss you so much. I just wanna be in bed in your arms for the entire week. I don't mind not eating. I can just eat you up" I say starting with a sad tone that turned a little sultry.

"You just have to wait then. I'm sorry babe, but I have to run to class, like literally run. I love you!" she says hurriedly

"I love you too"

Then the line went off.

I shuffle out of bed, then jump in the shower. Maybe if I have a little more time left, I could think of Arizona in the shower…

**Arizona's POV**

I lied.

I lied to my girlfriend. I'm not very good at lying, so I had to cut our conversation short.

I'm not running to go to class. Actually, I only have one class in the afternoon today. I don't even mind not being able to go to that class because I'll surely get a 4.0 there.

I got a message this morning. It says "Go and meet me near the smoothie place in front of the Baker Dormitory".

I'm running a little bit late. I was supposed to meet this guy at 7:30, but it took a while for me to fix up some things.

I need to keep this a secret from Callie for the mean time. She might freak out when she finds out. It's not much of a big deal actually. Who am I kidding, it is a big deal, but it's not the right time yet to tell her about this.

I jog across the campus park to make more time going to the smoothie place. My bag is making it quite difficult to sprint. My phone keeps on ringing in my pocket. Jeez, can't this guy wait.

I arrive in front of the smoothie shop panting. Hipsters nursing their gluten-free, all-organic, vegan drinks throw nasty glances at me. From my dirtied up, worn-out Nike Air Max shoes, up to my black leggings, my university shirt clinging to my sweaty body, the messy do of my hair and my handy back pack. They look at me like I'm some crazy person for actually running with running shoes on. I even heard someone whisper to her friend that I look like a Hobo. That's surprising coming from someone who's wearing a beanie with a baggy plaid shirt with holes. If she wasn't texting on her iPhone I would have thrown her a quarter.

I catch my breath for a couple of seconds before I enter the store. I scan the area for the familiar tuft of messy brown hair adorning a tall and slender body. I see him waiting in line. Matthew.

**Callie's POV**

I'm down to my 4th and last 3-hour lecture of the day. I'm glad the day's almost over. I can't wait to just crash on my bed and wait for Arizona to go online in Skype. It's been our everyday routine to go on Skype every night until we both fall asleep in front of our computers. We eat dinner in front of our laptops so it seems like we're eating dinner together. I have to make a mental note to remind Arizona to stop eating so much instant Ramen. I have to start teaching her how to cook. We do our business in the bathroom with our laptops on our lap, and if we feel a little bit naughty, we shower in front of each other. We can't help ourselves if other things follow after.

Our lecturer just finished on his last slide. I would have fallen asleep if I wasn't a little worried about Arizona. She hasn't texted me since this morning, and it has been 9 hours since I last heard from her. I feel so whipped. I used to be the girl who never calls back, but here I am staring at my phone waiting for a text message.

The class of 300 people starts to move out. I grab my pen, the only thing I brought to class and I hurry home.

I try calling Arizona's phone repeatedly as I walk back to my dorm, but I always get directed to voice mail. I'm starting to worry a lot now. Just a few more hours without hearing from her, I might just get on my car and drive all the way there.

The first thing I grab when I get to my dorm is my laptop. I haphazardly throw it on the bed while I try for the last time to reach Arizona. I check Skype…offline. I check Facebook, and there is no green dot beside her name on my friends list. I even checked her Instagram to see if she posted her usual short videos of puppies falling asleep, to my disappointment, there is no recent post. I stare in front of my laptop, and my phone, and I count the seconds 'til I get something. A call, a text, an instant message, even a facebook poke would calm me. 30 more seconds and I'll be grabbing my car keys.

20 more seconds….

Then something on the lower right corner of my computer popped up. Skype says that arizonarobbinsisawesome23 is online. Finally.

I immediately started a video call with her.

"What have you been up to? Why weren't you returning my calls? Why weren't you texting me" I say with an exasperated face which I could see below Arizona's smiley face. She doesn't appear to be in any trouble which is good.

"I'm sorry baby, I just had to do some things for school" she answers vaguely and apologetically.

"Couldn't care to message your girlfriend? You've been unreachable for 9 hours Arizona", I say without budging.

"I'm so sorry babe. Please. Don't be mad. I missed you" She says with a pout as she puts her face closer to her screen.

"What is this thing that took you 9 hours to do?" I say with a huff at the end.

"Just some really difficult school stuff baby. But I don't want to talk about that. As you said, we haven't talked for 9 hours. So please just tell me about your day, then we'll have dinner together in a while" she says showing off her dimples and giving me her smile that I can never resist.

**Arizona's POV**

I hate to see my Calliope so flustered especially when it's about me. We've been through a lot these past weeks, and a lot of serious issues were brought out in the open, so I understand why she was so worried. I wish I can just tell her right now. It's not the right time yet though. So I just put on my best smile to soothe my seething girlfriend.

"So how was class?" I ask while I watch her maneuver herself around her dorm while she's preparing her meal. Of course I have my instant ramen already on the table and my electronic kettle going. I also have a half-dozen donuts out of Callie's view. She doesn't like it when I eat too much sweets, she says they make me more perky and jumpy.

"Same old. Same old lecturers with the same lectures. I was asleep most of the time though" she replies.

I see her crack an egg on a skillet. Yum, eggs. I miss Callie's cooking. I couldn't cook an egg to save my life.

"How bout you, how was school?" she asks.

I start to pour boiling water over my instant ramen. "Well, mostly recitations for all of my classes. That's why I wasn't able to message you. They got this strict thing about cellphones during recitations" I reply without looking into the camera. I know that she's looking away, but I'm that bad of a liar that I might just give myself away if I look at her.

"Aww that sucks", she says as she walks with a plateful of food towards her laptop.

"What you having for dinner?" I ask as I try to peek over the screen to get a glimpse of her yummy cooking. I felt silly though, realizing I really can't see it without Callie moving her camera. She chuckles as she adjusts her laptop screen so I can see her plate. It has 2 sausages, 2 eggs and hashbrowns.

"Yummmm", I say sticking my tongue out and rubbing my tummy.

"Instant ramen?" she asks as she takes a bite out of her sausage.

"Uhuh", I say with a pout as I lift the bowl. I separate my chopsticks and start digging in.

"The next time I visit you, I'll give you home cooked meals that can last for the week. You just have to pop them in the microwave" she says.

"Yayy…I have the best girlfriend don't I?" I say with a big grin on my face.

"You sure do" she says laughing.

"I miss you" I say with a somber tone.

"I miss you too"

We eat together, at least that's what we call it. We're really just eating in front of our webcams while watching each other eat. We don't care though, this makes us feel closer to each other.

"I'll just do the dishes okay baby? So I'll be a little farther away from the camera. Don't worry though, after I clean the dishes maybe we can shower together" she says with a wink, then she proceeds to get up making sure she gives me a proper view of her cleavage.

"Hmmmmmp. You're mean" I say while crossing my arms.

"Maybe I can give you a show" she says with her sultry tone as she saunters her way to the sink swaying her hips seductively. She stops for a while then she looks over her shoulder to look directly at the camera. Then in an instant, there is a pool between my legs.

She starts to hum and sing while she's washing the dishes and I just happily watch her. She has a really good singing voice. Her voice is already sexy while she talks, but when she sings….. it's like an orgasm in your ears. An eargasm.

I was starting to clean up my own mess when I heard knocking. I thought it was on my door, but I see Callie turn to look at her own door. She placed her laptop far enough for me to see her near the sink, and her door as well. It's not really a big dormitory, but she has it all to herself and it has its own kitchen and bathroom.

"Who is it?" she yells.

"Callie" a woman's voice replies. The voice is of a young woman, probably our age, and her tone is not to give courtesy, but to let Callie's there.

Callie then instantly turns around. I think I see terror on her face. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she froze for a moment.

"Calliope, who's that on the door?" I ask.

She snaps out of her daze then she turns to me. She hurriedly walks towards her computer.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to go. I just have to take care of this" she says with haste.

"What is it baby? Who's at your door?" I ask.

"I'll explain the next time we talk. I have to go baby"

"Alright then…I love you" I say loudly just in case she shuts her screen too soon.

"I love you too" she replies with a kiss. I see her hand go over the top of her screen, but before she can close her laptop shut, I heard her door unlock, and I saw it open. A tall woman with short hair wearing a brown trench coat and bright red pumps took emerged. Her silhouette looks that of a Victoria's Secret Angel.

That better be a ghost Callie.

**AN: So that's it guys. I hope I haven't lost it, but if I did, I hope you all can be patient with me. I would love to hear from you. It's like I'm back on training wheels, and your reviews would help me get back in the game. **


End file.
